The Replacement Agents
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: The gang are finding people to replace them in a time of war against villians, little do they know that their also going to find more out about themselves
1. The New Recruits

Nigel ran across the KND Space station as the alarm went off and he knew exactly who to go to first.

"Rachel what is going on?, why are the Teen alarms going off?"

"Sorry Numbah one it's just a drill and you failed miserably, if this had been real we would have been teen chow".

Nigel saw that Rachel was packed and she had taken the liberty of packing for him too.

"Are we taking a trip somewhere Mrs. Supreme Leader?"

Kuki, Wally, Hoagie, Abby, and Fanny walked up throwing their bags in Nigel's arms as he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"So I look like a bellhop guys and girls?, am I wearing a suit and a nametag that says hello I'm a bellhop?".

Kuki smiled at the thought of Nigel wearing a suit and tie as Wally angrily grabbed his stuff back.

"Hey Wally I thought you broke your arm skateboarding mister" Kuki said angrily tapping her foot.

"Owwwwwwww ouch ohh the agony and pain of it all I think it broke more Kuki".

Kuki grabbed his arm and slipped his sleeve up to see no cast on it and she pursed her lips at him.

"Fine my arm's not broken but you don't take no for an answer when you want to play Rainbow Monkeys and I say no".

"I'm just trying to bring some sunshine into your life Wally, I mean your so grumpy all the time.

Rachel led Nigel to the back of a jet where he threw the luggage in compartments and she looked at him.

"I know you don't want to do this Nigel but you have to swallow your pride and get a replacement Numbah 1".

"Rachel there are millions of kids out there, what makes you so sure I'm going to find my replacement in Milford Massachusetts?"

Rachel threw a folder at Nigel where he saw a boy with hazel eyes, black hair, and tan skin staring back at him.

"His name's John Ward, he's in first grade and he's a badboy like a certain other agent I knew when he was younger"

Nigel took a second look and Rachel was right, the boy looked just like Nigel did when he was seven and starting out as a KND operative.

"Why do we have to be replaced anyways?, I mean can't we just clone ourselves into younger agents?"

"Nigel growing up is a part of life, and when you meet John you'll see that he has all of the features you have".

"But can he handle adventure, excitement, and peril on top of his ABC's?"

Rachel gave Nigel another folder that was John's permanent record and he saw that John could handle danger.

"He almost blew up his last school, and cut his sister's pigtails off, what is he a criminal in training?"

"I suppose that answers the can he handle peril question now doesn't it?"

The other agents argued on who was sitting up front with Rachel as she whistled through her fingers and looked angrily down at them all.

"Nigel will get shotgun seeing he's the leader in this mission, and he's not acting like a little kid".

Kuki stuck her tongue out at him as Rachel pointed to the luggage and the agents slowly walked over to it and packed it into the jet.

"All right pop quiz time, Kuki who's your replacement and what does she love more than anything?"

Beth Hannon and she loves Rainbow Monkey's like me, at least I think she still does.

Excellent, and Beatles your replacement and his favorite food.

David Kenefeck and he loves pizza, let's just hope he doesn't meet a peppy girl in his travels.

Kuki angry glared at Wally as the other's knew to back far away when Kuki was angry.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, I'm a ray of sunshine compared to you".

"That's just it Kuki your always on the bright side, I mean the bright side could stand to lose you.

"All right back to business, Fanny your replacements name and her favorite animal.

"I have no replacement because I'm not being replaced by a happy go lucky schoolgirl".

Rachel laughed and threw Fanny's folder to her as Fanny opened it and cringed.

"I mean look at her she looks like a promising cheerleader but not a promising agent if you ask me".

"Who was asking you Fullbright?, If I'm being replaced then so are you, Rachel's the lucky one not being booted out".

Fanny glared at Nigel as Rachel stepped in the middle knowing a fight was brewing.

"Abby replacement agent and what she wants to be when she grows up.

"Amanda Labrecque and she wants to be a stay at home mom, just like her mom is".

"Moving on down the line, Hoagie replacement agent and his favorite KND agent".

"Tyler Savage and his favorite agent is Nigel Uno".

"All right Fanny you're the only one left, your agent and her nickname.

"Her name is Heather Demery, but she'll also answer to motormouth to her friends.

"Well we're as ready as we'll ever be, now let's get this candle moving to Massachusetts shall we?"

The agents flew off about to say goodbye to their lives in the KND but hello to a new life because little did they know Rachel had a new club for them to join.


	2. Meeting Agent Numbah Six

As the team lifted off Kuki and Wally were already arguing with each other.

"Why don't you give Rainbow Monkey's a chance?" I mean what have they ever done to you?"

"Their soft, cute, cuddly, and boy proof if you ask me, no boy would ever play with a Rainbow Monkey".

"They do so I see millions of them playing with Rainbow Monkeys, your just not looking for them".

"If I ever saw a boy playing with a Rainbow Monkey I'd burn it, and then I'd make the boy a real boy.

"Oh please the thought of you making a boy a real boy makes my brain hurt Wallabee Beatles".

"Well that shouldn't be too hard Kuki, seeing your brain is the size of a pea".

Rachel heard enough as she looked through the rearview mirror at Kuki and Wally.

"Beatles take back what you said about Kuki, and you two better settle down or I'll turn this jet around".

Wally angrily looked at Kuki as she smiled seeing she won the argument waiting for her apology.

"I'm not apologizing for the fact that she's a nut and a half, and I'm not saying sorry for fighting with her".

"Then separate the both of you, I will not hear bicker, bicker, bicker the whole time to Massachusetts get me?"

"She started it with her whole Rainbow Monkey's are fun and great talk, she's a cruddy Rainbow Monkey herself".

Kuki swung one of her overgrown sweater sleeves at Wally's eyes as he held it and Fanny laughed.

"Looks like your getting exactly what you deserve Beatles, and Kuki great shot.

Kuki smiled at being complimented by Fanny as Wally slumped into a seat five rows from her.

"It's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt Beatles, now that's what you get for not apologizing to Kuki".

"And you better stay where you are Wally, or you might get hit with the other sleeve next Rainbow Monkey hater".

Wally angrily stood up and walked up to Kuki slapping her as her eyes filled with tears.

"That's it Nigel take control of the wheel, I'm going to handle this problem myself".

Rachel stormed from her seat as Nigel took the wheel and Hoagie and Abby were sleeping.

"I have had just about enough from the both of you, Kuki apologize for hitting Wally and Wally you do the same to Kuki.

"But- but- but- why should I apologize?, I mean he said my brain was the size of a pea" Kuki blubbered.

"Fine Wally apologize for the name calling and hitting Kuki, and do it quick before she becomes less peppy and more angry.

"Fine I'm cruddy sorry I hit you and said your brain was the size of a pea, now cruddy stop crying".

"As punishment you two are going to sit together, and your going to at least pretend to be friends" Rachel said as Wally groaned and Kuki pulled him into his seat next to her.

"Rache you better come up here, there's something here you should see".

"Don't move a muscle you two, if you want to act like children your going to be treated like them".

Rachel moved to the front where she saw snow swirling up the windows and the wipers going a mile a minute.

"It's coming down pretty hard, so since you're the Supreme Leader and all what's your advice?".

"Keep going Numbah 1, it looks like it's just a flurry and we should be able to miss it if we hurry".

"You're the Supreme Leader Rache, and I think you may be right it looks like a flurry".

Rachel angrily moved to Kuki and Wally to find them slapping each other back and forth.

"That does you two, I'm going to sit in the middle of you two to make sure that there isn't another slapping breakout".

"Great now look what you did Wally, we have to deal with a mommy figure sitting between us" Kuki complained as Rachel sat in a middle seat between them.

"It's not my cruddy fault your trying to break into my mind with your Rainbow Monkey nonsense, you creepy, peppy, weird, girly girl".

"My mom always said if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all".

"Yea and your cruddy point is what, that I can't say anything until I say something nice?

Rachel put duct tape on Wally's lips as Kuki smiled and Rachel pulled another piece off.

"The same goes for you Slappy Mcgee, don't think I forgot about how bad you treated Wally".

"Rachel we have double the problem's now, I could really use some assistance here".

"Fanny watch the babies until I get back, and don't play favorites either".

Fanny sighed angrily sitting in between Wally and Kuki as Wally got a fearful look in his eyes.

"Ohh my God it look like the snow is becoming stronger here, I mean where are we headed Massachusetts or the North Pole?"

"I'm with you and the North Pole, I'm expecting to see Santa, Rudolph, and a one horse open sleigh in front of us" Nigel said as Rachel couldn't help but smile as the snow kept pounding into them.

"One minute until final destination Numbah 363, please remind agents to fasten seatbelts and sit back" A computer said as Rachel walked to the front to see Kuki with her tape off.

"This is what you call not playing favorites Fanny?, why did you take her tape off?

"Because she was being a good little girl and sitting still, where as him he squirmed, sweated, and screamed with me next to him".

"All right agents strap in and sit back we should be landing any time now.

Abby, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Fanny, Rachel, and Nigel strapped in as the landing gear came down and the jet landed in an elementary school field with the name Woodland Elementary on a sign outside.

"All right Agents this could get dangerous, so keep on your toes and keep your weapons close" Nigel said as a teacher led the first grade outside as the kids threw snowballs at each other and laughed.

"All right agents snowball fight, let's keep out of their cover of fire and get this over with".

The agents ran out as Nigel spotted John sitting on a swing by himself with Charlotte's Web by EB White on his lap and his head hidden behind it.

"Agent Numbah six spotted, Kuki, Wally quit sticking your tongue out at each other and cover me".

Nigel ran across dodging snowballs here and there as Kuki and Wally returned fire to the first graders.

"Agent Numbah six come with me if you want to live to see another day, and why don't you look like a bad boy?" Nigel asked as the boy closed his book and produced a rat in a cage.

"What do you think Templeton? Should we trust him or not?"

Nigel grabbed the boy as his book and rat cage followed him and Templeton squeaked in fright with snowballs flying at him.

"Retreat agents I repeat retreat agent Numbah six is acquired.

The agents ran into the jet as John placed his hand in the cage petting a trembling Templeton.

"So now I have some questions, A why is your agent picture different from the real you?"

John looked up at Nigel as Templeton squeaked hello to the agents.

"I asked you a question agent Numbah six now answer it, where is the bad boy from the folder?

"I acted bad for about a day, then I decided to try my hand at being the smart kid, it seems to get more attention".

"Did you or did you not almost blow up your old school and cut your sister's pigtails?"

"I did but that was the old me, meet the new me I'm a reader and I own a rat named Templeton".

"Well find your inner bad boy and find him quick, your going to need him soon enough".

Rachel shoved her way past Nigel smiling down at John and Templeton as John stuck his head back in his book.

"My name's Rachel Mckenzie and you'll have to start answering to me agent Numbah six".

"Can I bring my rat too, he's kind of the only family I have left, my family died in a fire earlier this year" John said as Rachel sat next to him to get to know him better.

"I so threw more snowballs than you did Kuki, that's what makes me the man and you the mouse" Wally said pumping his fists in the air as Kuki shoved him.

"Do I have to come and supervise you two again?, or are you two going to quit fighting?

John turned the page in Charlotte's Web as Rachel looked down at him with sadness and love for him.

"So where do you live if not in a house anymore, I mean you have to sleep somewhere".

John closed his book and looked at Rachel as tears escaped her eyes.

"I live in an orphanage and it's really not too bad, but my caretaker told me you guys had a treehouse I could live in".

Wally and Kuki took to throwing erasers at each other as Rachel stood up angrily and walked up to them.

"Excuse me Numbah six but I have some little kids to put in time out".

Rachel grabbed some jump ropes from her backpack and tied Kuki and Wally to their seats.

"Now let's see how far you get when your tied up, and I don't want to hear a peep from you two the whole ride to Houston Texas.

John saw a mother figure in Rachel and this was odd to him because he's never had a real mother before in his life.


	3. Meeting 7 and 8

Wally and Kuki squirmed as John was reading to Templeton and Rachel looked on hoping her parents would let her keep John as a little brother.

"Uhh Numbah 362 I need to use the bathroom really bad and I can't hold it" Kuki said as Wally started laughing at her.

"Fanny take Numbah 3 to the bathroom and I will be watching to see if you untie her agent".

Fanny stood up and slung Kuki over her shoulder as they stopped at the bathroom and Rachel's eyes never left Fanny.

"So Templeton is a cool name for a rat where did you get it?".

"Haven't your parents ever read you Charlotte's Web?, it's the rat's name in the book" John said as Templeton's head shot up at his name.

"My parents stopped reading to me when I became seven and begged them to stop, but I guess I take things like that for granted".

"My mommy used to love reading to me, she used to do the voices and everything before she died".

"Why didn't Templeton or you die in the fire Numbah 6?, I mean who saved you?"

John got teary eyed when Rachel asked this and he looked down at Templeton who stared back with his black beady eyes.

"My daddy saved me but he didn't make it, the house fell on him and my mommy and the police sent me to live in an orphanage".

"Oh my God that's so sad, well not to worry because we have a room for you in the treehouse, plus if you play your cards right I may be able to get you to come home with me" Rachel said ruffling his hair.

"Can Templeton come too, I'll take really good care of him I promise Mrs. Rachel".

"We're already making arrangements for Templeton to live in the treehouse, as for my house if he stays in the cage I'm sure my mom won't freak too much".

Kuki was led back to her seat by Fanny who shook her head and stared at Rachel.

"Numbah 362 this is torture to girl's everywhere, I mean where do you get off tying her up with Beatles?".

"If they want to act up they can do it in their own time, but on the missions I'm the boss and I say their being punished".

John stood up and grabbed Templeton's cage as he walked up to Kuki who smiled down at him.

"Greetings new agent I'm Numbah 3 but you can call me Kuki, and that mean boy over there's Wally he'll start a fight with you if you let him" Kuki said as John placed Templeton's cage on Kuki's lap.

"This is Templeton and he's my friend, that is until I can make some human friends and start hanging with them" John said as Kuki started making funny faces inside Templeton's cage at him.

"You're a freaky, peppy, Rainbow Monkey loving, girl and I deserve a better mission buddy" Wally said loud enough for Rachel to hear him.

"You like Rainbow Monkey's, I love them my mom got me into them at an early age, then I found Templeton but Monkey's are still my favorite thing's to sleep with.

"See Wally I told you we'd find another boy who like's Rainbow Monkey's, I guess he has good taste when it comes to stuffed animals".

Rachel walked up the aisle of the jet and stopped at Wally and Kuki's seats shaking her head.

"You two are giving the name agent a bad name, why don't you two smarten up and teach the new agent what being a Numbah is all about.

John snatched a Rainbow Monkey from his backpack and grabbed Templeton's cage walking back to his seat.

"It's rare to see a boy playing with Rainbow Monkeys, but that's not to say I want you to stop or anything like that" Rachel said as John placed the stuffed monkey in front of Templeton.

"Did somebody say Rainbow Monkey's?, where are they I love Rainbow Monkey's" Fanny said searching the jet until her eyes fell on John's Monkey and Templeton's cage.

"This is Wilbur the Rainbow Monkey, and the rat is Templeton, what's your name?" John asked as Fanny looked down at him.

"The name's Fanny kid, and you should be lucky I'm talking to you, most boys meet the end of my fists".

"You seem troubled Mrs. Fanny, why do you hate boys so much I mean they don't hate you do they?"

"Speak for yourself Numbah 6 you don't know her well enough to like her or hate her yet" Wally said as Fanny glared in his direction.

"Watch yourself Beatles or you may be eating your words before too long" Fanny said angrily.

Rachel walked up the aisle as John was monitoring the agents trying to find a way him and Templeton could fit in with them.

"This looks like a lively bunch don't they Wilbur, we'll be friends with them in no time".

"Houston Texas is coming up ahead everybody strap yourselves in and sit back" Nigel said as Kuki and Wally looked at each other.

"I'm thinking he didn't mean you guys, he meant for the non strapped people to strap in and sit back".

Rachel laughed at John's joke as the plane landed in the middle of an elementary school and the sun was burning on the grass.

"Again I have to say keep on your toes and keep the weapons locked and loaded, we barely got out alive last time".

"What if one of us doesn't have a weapon?, I mean what am I supposed to do?" John asked as Nigel saw a pint sized him staring up at him with fear on his face.

"You stick with Mrs. Rachel kid, you have the most important job on this mission, you're the bargaining chip to get another agent".

Rachel let John climb onto her back as Templeton was sleeping in his cage that John left on his seat.

"All right agents protect the Supreme Leader and future leader with all you've got" Nigel said as Kuki and Wally glared angrily at each other.

"You two will bring up the rear, I'm not going to have two bickering agents protect me and Numbah 6" Rachel said as Wally and Kuki reluctantly got out last.

"All right Hoagie and Abby take the front doors, Fanny and I will take the back doors, and Kuki and Wally will so help me God stop flicking each other in the ears and pay attention" Nigel said as Kuki pointed at Wally like it was his fault.

"Numbah 6 and I will go through the front doors, Abby and Hoagie will then follow us inside protecting us from the back".

"Numbah 362 might I ask why Numbah 6 is so important?, I mean isn't he just another agent?" Hoagie asked as Kuki and Wally were still flicking each other.

"Numbah 5 thinks not, she thinks that this is too much trouble for one little boy".

"Just do as I say and protect us, and we'll get along just fine" Rachel said as John got a scared look in his eyes.

Abby and Hoagie opened the doors as Rachel crept in keeping her gumball gun by her side at all times.

"Mrs. Rachel why didn't I get a weapon yet?, I mean I can handle one too right?" John asked as Rachel stopped at classroom number 36 and John saw the most beautiful blonde girl sitting in the front row.

"To answer your question munchkin, there's a bunch of classes you have to take before you get a weapon like this one".

"Who's the girl she looks pretty, Is she the agent we're taking back with us?".

Rachel nodded her head smiling as she opened the door and the students shrieked seeing a girl with a gumball gun walk into the class.

"No need to be alarmed kids, we're looking for Beth Hannon and we're not leaving without her" Rachel said as the blonde girl stood up and we see glasses on her brown eyes as she smiled at John.

"See that we cooperate and we cooperate and we get done quicker, thank you for your participation".

Beth looked up at Rachel with a weird look on her face as Rachel stopped her in the hall.

"**HOAGIEEEEEEEE ABBYYYYYYYYY WHERE THE FROOP ARE YOU GUYS?**

Hoagie and Abby ran to the back of Rachel with their weapons loaded as Rachel led the two agents back to the jet.

"All of your questions will be answered on the jet sweetie, but we do have to get our butts in gear like now" Rachel said as the other agents ran to the jet and got strapped in.

"First we have a little bit of ugly business to deal with, and they come in the form of Numbahs 3 and 4 it's isolation for the both of you".

Kuki and Wally got scared looks on their faces as a cover on the floor was opened and they were led down it.

"Heyyyyyy what about my Rainbow-".

Kuki didn't finish as her six bags packed to the top with Rainbow Monkeys were thrown into the hole.

"Thank you kindly Numbah 362, at least some people appreciate a girl and her Rainbow Monkeys because Wally doesn't.

The jet took off as Beth took a seat next to John and he looked her up and down as she did the same to him.

"Howdy yall I'm Beth but my friends call me Angel, and what may I ask is your name?".

"John and if I had friends they'd probably call me Bookworm or some junk like that".

Beth spied Templeton and smiled at him as John picked the cage up and gave it to Beth.

"His name's Templeton, you know like the rat in the book Charlotte's Web anyways he loves new people almost as much as I do".

"So where are these cowpokes taking us?, I'm mighty scared of them seeing that I've never met them before".

"All I know is there's a treehouse with rooms for us, three square meals a day, and all the desserts you can eat" John said as Beth reached her arm over his seat and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Awwwwww isn't that cute your first crush, but I think it'll take a few years before the two of you start seeing each other physically" Rachel said as Beth placed a cowboy hat on her head.

"Where are you taking us anyways?, where the deer and the antelope play?" Beth asked as Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"No we're taking you to KND headquarters and once there you will be under my command, I'll train you to be the best of the best agents.

"Rachel we're reaching sunny Florida you know the drill, and keep Numbah's 3 and 4 locked up, that is if they didn't already kill themselves" Nigel said as the landing gear went down.

"All right agents strap in and sit back, we're landing and then I'll take Numbah's 6 and 7 with me while Numbah one commands the legacy agents outside" Rachel said as Fanny looked angrily at her.

"Legacy now come on Rache, your making us sound so old when we're only 12 and three quarters".

"We've been doing this for six years Fan, we founded the KND and that makes us a legacy now let's get a move on.

John and Beth followed Rachel as Nigel led Fanny, Hoagie, and Abby across the field and to the side of a house.

"All right kids I guess we should ring the bell and knock, I want you to meet Numbah 8 and he's a doozie of an agent or so I hear.

The bell rang twice and Rachel knocked as a woman in an apron opened the door and smiled down at Rachel.

"Well you must be Rachel Mckenzie we talked on the phone, I'm Martha Kenefeck David's mother won't you please come in with your friends?" The woman said.

John and Beth ran inside smelling fresh baked chocolate chip cookies, and brownies as a boy with messy brown hair stopped them at the kitchen.

"Who the hell do you think you two are running into my house?, the track team or something?" the boy asked as Beth stared at him and sighed lovingly.

"Well I guess I'm not the only boy in your life now am I Numbah 7?, haven't you ever heard you can't have your cake and eat it too?" John asked as Rachel ran to catch up with the agents.

"David Kenefeck I'm Rachel Mckenzie and I'd like to welcome you the Kids Next Door, It looks like my other two agents have already met you".

"This little boy has a bad attitude when it comes to looking at the blonde, I mean you'd think they were dating or something".

"Well we were until you came along and ruined it, Mr., Mr., Mr., Mr. I have to ruin everybody's good time" John said snatching up a cookie from a plate that Martha set out for the agents.

"I don't ruin anybody's good time kid, all's I do is make people see that their not good for the girl their with" David said as an angry gleam got in John's eyes and he saw his first villain standing in front of him.

**Sorry if the chapters are getting long but there's a lot of non KND characters that I have to introduce so the next chapter should be the last of finding agents and also I need ideas so don't hesitate to send me yours and I'll credit you for the chapter Thanks**

**Cindy'sboy93**


	4. A Tricky Agent Capture

Martha waited until the kids were done eating brownies and cookies then seated David at the kitchen table with Rachel, John, and Beth.

"Basically the short version of all this is we're a top secret organization and your about to become a part of it" Rachel said seeing the question's in David's eyes.

"Why do you want me girl?", I mean what makes me so damn special in your organization" David asked as his mom got soap and shoved it into his mouth.

"He'll be out of commission talking wise for a little while I'm afraid, but he will have to be punished for such bad language in front of a pretty lady".

"Women not lady short stack, do I have to remind yall that I'm still here"? Beth asked as Martha served her another brownie and cookie.

"So you are Mrs. I'm sorry I never caught what your name was sweetie".

"The names Beth city slicker and I come from the land where the buffalo roam and the skies are not cloudy all day"

"You mean your from the range?, I've never met anybody that lived on a range before" Martha said as bubbles were escaping the sides of David's mouth.

"When your ready to talk like a gentleman I'll take the soap out, but until then the soap stays plugging up all the bad words".

"So Numbah 8 looks like we found the one way to torture you if you misbehave huh?".

"Yall aint ever going to get soap in my mouth, I have standards when it comes to bad words" Beth said as John stifled a giggle seeing David suck on the soap.

"Well if we're ready we really have to be hitting the old road, and Mrs. Kenefeck there's no need to worry we'll take great care of him" Rachel said as David noticed suitcase's on the floor.

"I already packed my bags mom, I mean what the hell are those doing sitting there?"

"Yall must love eating suds huh?, I mean yall should watch what you say around a cowgirl" Beth said as David shook his head at her and Beth blushed.

""Come on Numbah's we still have Japan, California, and Kansas to visit before we can go back".

The agents followed Rachel outside as Nigel, Fanny, Abby, and Hoagie ran around the side of the house hoping not to get attacked by anything.

"All right Numbah 8 we have rules here, and number one is working on your potty mouth, because one your seven not seventeen and two it looks bad for press".

"We could tape his mouth shut like my mom did to me when I started swearing, I mean I'm just saying it worked for me so it could work for him too" Fanny said as David snapped his mouth shut.

"That certainly didn't help matters when I was young, in fact you just did my work for me".

"What kind of messed up group is this?, I mean words are a type of expression".

"Not for you agent, we abide by these rules and life becomes better for al of us" Rachel said as David saw Fanny pull a piece of tape off and he quickly ran and hid.

"Fine I'll clean up my mouth, now tell the girl to put the tape away please whoever you are blonde girl".

"You'll call me Numbah 362 just like any other agent under my command, and if you want the tape away you have to sign a contract saying that you won't ever swear again" Rachel said smiling at a talking seat.

"Fine I'll sign your stupid contract and you can control what I say, but you won't control what I do that's for my mom to do" David said as Martha boarded the jet and threw the suitcase's in baggage.

"Well thanks for getting my things mom, I guess I'll be seeing you when I see ya".

"You'll see me sooner than you think because I'm coming with you on this trip, and so are the other parents except for that little boy who's poor parents died in a fire" Martha said pointing at John.

"Yall never told this cowgirl that her mommy and daddy would be joining me in the treehouse" Beth said as John sat back glad for once in his life that he would never be embarrassed by his parents again.

"So if orphan boy up there is an agent shouldn't he have a family with him too?, I mean we don't want him feeling left out do we?" David asked hoping to get parents to embarrass John too.

"He'll have way too many other things to do when we get back to get embarrassed by somebody's parents, plus he'll have me checking up on him during family picnics and dances" Rachel said sitting next to John.

"What about your parents they could be my replacement parents if you want them to Be" John said cupping Templeton in his hands and petting his fur.

"I suppose I could talk them into it, but with you replacing the leader you'll have other tasks to do as well as the agents tasks" Rachel said as the hole in the floor started banging.

"I'm going to check on the isolated prisoners , you guys just sit tight until we get to Japan".

When Rachel opened the door Wally angrily stood up and started with the screaming and kicking.

" Let me out of this Rainbow Monkey fest right now, this is enough torture for me for one day and I promise I'll be really good" Wally said as Kuki made a Rainbow Monkey speak her defense.

"Wally hates us so much that we're starting to become hate filled, now let's get him out of here before hate takes over the whole bottom part of the jet".

"I will not take Wally out until the both of you can learn to get along, and I want to see hugging to confirm it" Rachel said as Wally ran up with a forced smile hugging Kuki.

"See we love each other, and we love each other so much we're going to play rainbow Monkey's at the top of the jet".

"Nice try Numbah 4 but I see through the smile, and until I can't you two are isolated get it?".

"Crud Numbah 362 just let us out, not ever agent gets along just look at Numbah 82 and all of the boy agents" Wally said trying to climb out as the hatch shut and locked.

"Japan ho gang buckle in and get situated because we have to make this trip quick" Nigel said over an intercom as Rachel ran to the nearest seat and buckled in.

Kuki looked at Wally as she grabbed her bags and got ready to meet her ancestors in Japan.

"Their not going to let you out Monkey for brains, their keeping us here until we can get along" Wally said as Kuki rapped on the door and Rachel walked up to it.

"I can lead this mission I know Japan back and forth seeing I'm Japanese and all, now please release me let me go" Kuki said as Rachel thought about it and led her up the steps with Wally.

"I will be watching you two very carefully, so if you have any other bad feelings for each other keep them well hidden until we get back to the treehouse and we can decommission you"

At the word decommission Wally saw that he was going to have to at least pretend he liked Kuki for the time being.

"All right everyone Numbah 3 is leading us on this mission, we have to get to St. Judes school for girls where Numbah 6 and I will meet with an old friend" Rachel said as David looked at John with a smirk.

"How are you expecting to get me in the school if I'm a boy Numbah 362?, are you going to sneak me in?" John asked not liking the smile on Rachel's face one bit.

Rachel reached into her bag and pulled out her cheerleading out fit as her grin became wider.

"Well Numbah 6 your about to experience what we in the agent world call a co op mission, You'll get in by me and we'll get your friend Amanda out easy as pie".

"You want me to dress as a girl?, I'm not doing it Numbah 362 you can just forget it" John said as Rachel forced the sweater and skirt on him putting the pom poms in his hands.

"You'll find very quickly Numbah 6 that I don't take no for an answer ever, now follow my lead and you'll do just fine I promise you".

John walked out of the jet as Nigel took one look and laughed as John passed him swinging his hips.

"I'm not sure what's more pathetic the boy in girl's clothing, or the fact that he's pulling it off" Nigel said rolling around on the ground as Wally and Kuki walked off the jet last.

"I think it's cute that he's willing to help the team form another team, I mean how many other people would make a sacrifice like that" Kuki said knowing that Nigel did the same thing at John's age.

Nigel stopped laughing and stared hard into Kuki's eyes as she pointed the way to St. Jude's and they followed her to the gate.

"Hello and welcome to St. Jude's, how may we help you today ladies?" A guard asked as Kuki stood next to John smiling.

"Yes the names Rachel how are you today?, I was wondering if maybe you could help me with my little sister, see she's supposed to be in this school and we need to see the headmistress post haste.

"All right you four wait here, the boy will have to wait at the gate with me, but you three are allowed in if the headmistress agrees".

Wally slumped against the gate as John breathed a sigh of relief and Rachel and Kuki giggled.

"I'm glad you two are getting a kick out of making me a girl"

"Come now Numbah 6 you have to look on the bright side of it, at least I chose you over every agent sitting in the jet" Rachel said as the guard came back with a serious looking woman.

"Well she looks pretty now doesn't she, we'll change all that if the girls would follow me and the boy keeps the guard company".

Kuki, Rachel, and John walked up the cobblestoned path to the entrance of the school.

"I'll have to ask the little missy her name, and why she's being sent here.

John had to take a second to see if Kuki or Rachel would save him and when he didn't hear them he stepped in doing the best acting of his life.

"My name's Fern Patterson, and my mom sent me here because I hang out with barn animals for a living".

"Well we have our work cut out for us don't we?, I'll show you around campus and you'll find that barn animals are scarce at St. Judes".

They walked down hall after hall as John spotted Amanda Labrecque in her class as John raised his head to Rachel and Kuki and pointed.

"Excuse us we need the restroom, which way is it ma'am" Rachel asked as the headmistress pointed down the hall and Rachel ran for it as the headmistress disappeared to another part of the school.

"All right Numbah 6 here's the plan, you grab the girl, we'll wait at the exit for the drop off, then we'll race out of here like there's no tomorrow".

John saluted Rachel as he slowly walked up to the classroom door and opened it as the kids and teacher looked up at him.

"Hey all my names Fern Patterson and I'm supposed to be in this class, can I sit anywhere I like?".

The teacher pointed to a seat next to Amanda as John thanked the heavens and sat down.

"All right class now 1x any number always equals the same number, who can tell me the trick to the 2 x's tables?"

"It's counting by twos ma'am see their really easy if you really think about it" John said.

"Very good Fern that's correct, count by 2's and you get your answer" The teacher said as John quickly passed Amanda a note and she giggled and John's hand shot in the air.

"Yes Fern what would you like?, to answer the next tables too?"

"No I was wondering if I could go to the little girl's room, but I'm not sure where it is and I'd like to know if this girl next to me would be so kind to bring me there".

The teacher excused Amanda and John as they ran out and Amanda couldn't hold her laughter in.

"I don't see you for going on three years and you become a girl before my very eyes?" Amanda says as John ran for the exit doors to find no Rachel or Kuki.

"This isn't an everyday thing, this is a I'm on a mission to save you thing, now where are my other team members?"

Panting was heard as Rachel and Kuki hurried to the exit doors and John knew that trouble was hot on their trail.

"Stop that boy he's an imposter, and I will not have him escaping my grasp" The headmistress said as Amanda jumped into Rachel's arms.

"All right gang who let it leak and who can I thank for the cardio run today?" John asked as Rachel, Kuki, Amanda, and Wally ran to the jet with the school chasing them.

"Go Nigel go, go, go and don't stop until we reach California" Rachel panted as Nigel took off and Amanda stared at John's get up.

"All right I'm taking this thing off now and the next girl infiltrating thing belongs to David" John said handing Rachel the pom poms and the uniform.

"I guess you made a lot of changes since we met last huh Jonny boy?" Amanda asked smiling as John smiled back and hugged her.

"You guys act like you know each other or something like that" David said as Amanda slumped in a seat next to Templeton's cage and smiled at him.

"And what is a John Ward without a Templeton the rat?"

**The last chapter will be the last of meeting new agents I promise Gingerflame2005**


	5. It All Comes Together

John was still confused on who told the headmistress that he was a boy as Kuki sat in a seat behind him.

"I would sit next to you but it looks like your friend just got comfortable" Kuki said as Amanda's brown hair draped onto John's arm and she snored lightly.

"It's fine Numbah 3, you really like Numbah 4 don't you I mean that's why you two fight huh?".

Kuki nodded as Wally walked up and sat next to Kuki with a fearful look on his face.

"It was you wasn't it Numbah 4?, you sold us out on the last mission right?" John asked as Wally could only nod and Rachel walked up livid at the outcome from Japan.

"Numbah 4 follow me and I don't want any of the other agents following me or him" Rachel said her eyes full of anger.

John wasn't about to let Wally go without a fight as he followed in the shadows until Rachel and Wally stopped in a meeting room.

"Agent I'm giving you T minus 5 seconds to explain what happened back there, and please leave nothing out".

"Well I guess I got scared since the kid was taking a little while on finding agent Numbah 9 so the guard noticed and sounded an alarm when I told him a boy was in there" Wally said fearfully.

"Because of you Numbah 4 we could be captured right now, your very lucky that Numbah 6 is quick on his feet, as for you I'm decommissioning you so be packed soon" Rachel said as John came out of hiding.

"Please don't decommission him Numbah 362, it wasn't his fault that he got scared, and he volunteers to be the babysitter of the KND and my big brother don't you Numbah 4?" John asked winking at Wally.

"Yea I'll be the kids big brother and I'll sit those babies all around the treehouse, that is if you'll give me another chance 362" Wally said pumping his fists in the air.

"Well we are hurting for babysitters, and a big brother may be just what the doctor ordered Numbah 6, so all right he stays as long as he can prove to me that he's your big brother".

"How the crud am I supposed to do that?, I mean I said I was can't that be enough?".

John hugged Wally and led him out of the room as Rachel was close behind looking for Wally to hug him back.

"Hug me back you idiot that's what she's looking for, and you have to mean it" John said as Wally clutched John in a hug and smiled up at Rachel"

"I love you Sean and I always will because I'm your big brother, and if you need anything just ask".

"That's great Numbah 4 but the fact is his name's John not Sean, granted they both sound the same in the long run" Rachel said as Wally led John to a seat next to him and Kuki looked back at them.

"Are you decommissioned Numbah 4?, am I going to have to find somebody else to fight with?" Kuki asked as John winked at her and Wally shook his head.

"Numbah 6 just proved his love for me by bailing me out of the tightest situation I ever got myself in" Wally said as John was happy to find a boy to be his big brother and his babysitter in one sitting.

"Let's get some tunes going in this piece shall we?" Abby asked as she turned on the radio.

Ally and AJ's Potential Breakup Song played through the speakers as Kuki started dancing and Beth, a tired Amanda, Rachel, and Fanny joined her as the boys stared strangely at them.

"Your not livin till your livin, livin with me your not winning till your winning, winning me" Kuki sang as the other girl's laughed and danced around her.

"Your not getting till your getting, getting to me your not livin till your livin, livin with me, this is your potential break up song our album needs just one Oh baby please, please tell me" Rachel sang along.

"That was Ally and AJ with Potential Breakup Song and coming up next we have more hits from the 80's 90's and today this is Madman Mike coming at ya" A DJ said as the girl's sat down giggling.

" Well at least they found a station that we can all deal with, now if they would stop dancing" David said as John smiled at Amanda and she smiled back blushing.

"Welcome to Florida guys, now you know the drill so I don't even know why I'm reminding you" Nigel said as the agents buckled up and sat back as the plane landed.

"All right the new agents will follow me, and the old agents well you know who your leader is, and you'll do as he says" Rachel said as Fanny angrily looked at Rachel.

"You are not leaving me with an incompetent boy Rachel, I'm coming with you and the new agents" Fanny said about to stand up until Rachel held her back and got the new agents ready.

"I can't give you special privileges Numbah 82 just because you're a girl, the newer agents have to have some mission time with me seeing that I'm going to be their new leader".

Fanny huffed angrily and sat back in her seat as Numbahs 6, 7, 8, and 9 followed Rachel out of the jet and she walked up to a house bigger than any house the agents have ever seen.

"All right here's the deal agents, Numbah 10 answers to the name Heather Demery and she's extremely peppy, so if you can't understand her don't feel bad most people can't".

"Thanks for the warning but if she's that peppy shouldn't she switch to deaf?" David asked as Rachel rang the doorbell and a woman with long black hair answered.

"May I help you Mrs.?, or are trying to sell girl scout cookies?" The woman asked as Rachel smiled and the agents laughed along with her.

"Salutations I'm John, and these are my friends in case your wondering salutations is a fancy way of saying hello in Charlotte's Web".

"The names Rachel Mckenzie ma'am and I believe you talked to me on the phone" Rachel said as the woman nodded and led Rachel and her friends into the hall of the house.

"I'll go get my daughter, and if you can't understand her I'll translate" The woman said as a girl bounced playfully down the stairs also in black hair and sparkly lipstick.

"Hey mommy who are these people?, and why are they standing in our hallway?" The girl piped up quickly as the agents looked at the girl with confusion on their faces.

"Heather remember what the therapist told you sweetie, you have got to slow down your words so we can understand you".

"I can't slow down my words, I won't slow down just because the man thinks I should understand?".

"Maybe you could do with some slowing down, I mean we can't understand a word your saying" John said as Heather walked up to him and kissed his cheek as he blushed.

"I think your cute as a button, now how about you let me talk the way I want shall you?" Heather asked talking a mile a minute as Rachel smiled and John pretended not to like Heather's kiss.

"Welcome Heather my name is Rachel Mckenzie and I'm here to bring you to a secret organization where you'll go on missions and meet new people.

"Can I have a boyfriend too?, I mean I'm not getting any younger ya know" Heather said jumping up and down in excitement.

"A boyfriend doesn't seem like a bad decision here, I mean you'll have plenty of people to chose from in the treehouse" Rachel said as John blushed a darker red.

"This kids kinda cute, does he have a name or can I just call him cutie for short?" Heather asked as pom pom hair ribbons swung this way and that.

"Yea his name's John and he's taken thank me very much, and besides your way to peppy for him or any other boy to handle" Amanda said wrapping her arms around John's shoulders.

"John being a boy of seven was happy to have two girl's fighting over him seeing not one girl fought over him let alone two of them.

"We must be going Mrs. Demery you have the directions to the base, that's where you'll meet up with Heather and you can go from there" Rachel said as Mrs. Demery nodded .

Once the agents were out of sight Amanda shoved Heather, as Heather did the same to Amanda and the next thing you know Heather is on the dusty ground and Amanda is standing over her a smiling.

"Fourth degree black belt in Thai Kwan Do and proud of it peppy, now step off and let the boy chose what girl he wants to be with".

"Fine but if you ask me your not very safe to be with, I mean you body slammed me to the dirt road after all" Heather said as Rachel ran up seeing the fight.

"All right you two separate right now, we already have two agents fighting we don't need two more".

"She started it, with her Thai Kwan Doey stuff and messing my cheer attire" Heather said grumpily stomping onto the jet as Rachel joined her to see Wally tied up and gagged.

"Fanny Abigale Fullbright what the froop are you thinking tying him up" Rachel screamed from the top of her lungs as Fanny ran up with a fearful look on her face.

"Untie Numbah 4 right now Fanny and if I see him tied to a seat again your going to be a very unhappy camper agent".

Fanny did as she was told not wanting to test Rachel anymore than she had to as Wally gasped for breath and Rachel helped stand him up.

"Numbah 4 I have your first solo mission and that's to watch two girls who just became sworn enemies, are you up to the task?" Rachel asked as Wally and her walked to the back.

"Sure Numbah 362 I'll do anything not to be decommissioned, because I love being a part of the KND" Wally said as he looked up to see Amanda and Heather each pulling John like he was a wishbone.

"Ladies please not so hard, I mean I'm not something you'd find on a turkey or a company that makes salad dressing" John said as Rachel pointed to the girls and Wally ran up to save John.

"That's enough of that ladies, he is not a wishbone no matter how much you like to think he is" Wally said as Amanda gave a final tug and John was thrown backward into her knocking them both over.

"Hah I told you he was mine, you can't even put up a decent fight for him cheerleader" Amanda said as John and her slowly stood up and Wally sat Heather down sitting next to her.

"You know he does seem happier with her, can't you just let her win this one you crazy Shelia?".

"My names not Shelia it's Heather and no I can't let her win this one, she's about to find out why I got kicked out of my last school" Heather said angrily as Kuki walked up and knew the look.

"You angered her Wally, and angering me you should know that you want to be far away from her before she blows up" Kuki said as Wally remained seated and looked at Heather.

"Listen girl Shelia is another name for girl in my country of Australia as for you two treating the poor kid like a cruddy wishbone I'm not having it" Wally said as Kuki sat in front of them shaking her head.

"We're now entering Kansas I'm only making this last announcement because I'm being made to by our grand Supreme Leader" Nigel said as we hear a door opening and Rachel sighing angrily.

"Everybody buckle up and stay seated we'll be landing soon, and please forgive the mission leader for his poor conversational skills" Rachel said as the agents laughed.

When the jet landed Rachel tapped the heads of John, Amanda, Beth, David, and Heather as they were led out of the jet.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck, gooooooossssseeeee" Heather screamed with delight as she ran around the jet and David chased her.

"Gather agents please gather we have to make this as quick as possible".

John walked up and saw an oh so familiar house that he shared once with his friend Tyler Savage.

"Numbah's 8 and 10 stop running around the jet and pay attention" Rachel said as Heather and David stopped in their tracks and walked up to John, Amanda, and Beth.

"Numbah 6 you will lead this mission seeing you know the boy we're picking up better than anybody else here".

"Me leading a mission in this short of time?, I mean yea I know Tyler we met in the orphanage but shouldn't you lead?" John asked as Rachel shook her head and John knew that it was his time.

"All right then Numbah 7 you'll come with me because Tyler likes to talk to boys better than he likes to talk to girls, Numbah 362 you take the girl's around the cellar door and I'll have him let you in".

David reluctantly followed John to the front porch as Rachel quickly led the girl's to the cellar door and waited for it to open.

"All right a few things you should know about Tyler before you meet him, he hates to be challenged to anything, he hates everything to do with girlfriends, and if he hits you in the arm you know he likes you".

John rang the bell as a woman with a bright shiny smile opened the door and John and Tyler were pulled in the woman giggling madly.

"Hi Mrs. Cranston is Tyler around?, just tell him his friend John is here to see him" John said as the woman yelled upstairs and Tyler took the stairs two at a time.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my old buddy John, and who may I ask is the newbie" Tyler asked playfully punching David's arm.

"I made cookies for everyone, would you like them now or maybe a little later?" Mrs. Cranston asked as John led David and Tyler to the basement hoping Rachel and the other girls were welcomed.

"I have some other friends for you to meet Tyler, now before you meet them you should know that their girls. And their not as bad as you think they are" John said as Tyler looked angrily at John.

"You know how I feel about girl's John, their so sweet smelling and weird, and don't get me started on the way they dress" Tyler said as David rubbed his arm from the punch Tyler gave him.

"Their my friends Tyler you can trust them I promise, and if they wig out in anyway you have my permission to hit David again and again".

"David huh what an ordinary name, now Tyler there's a name that rings out to people".

John led Tyler to the cellar door as he unlocked it and Rachel, Beth, Amanda, and Heather were led into the basement.

"Numbah 362 I introduce to you Nu8mbah 11 of the Kids Next Door" John said proudly as Tyler looked at Amanda with interest and John saw no way to get out of Heather's loving gaze any more.

"Nice to meet you Numbah 11, I'm Rachel Mckenzie and we're going to be spending a lot of time together" Rachel said holding her hand out as Tyler punched her arm.

"I don't do hand shakes Mrs. Mckenzie, nor do I do stupid code names like Numbah 11, I answer to Tyler and you'll find that if you call me by my name I'll come to you" Tyler said.

"Well let's get going you six, there's inducting, decorating for Christmas, and getting you situated to deal with" Rachel said as Mrs. Cranston followed the agents into the jet to meet Martha.

"Are you a mother to one of the agents too?, or are you the babysitter?" Mrs. Cranston asked as Martha smiled.

"I'm a mother the one in the orange hoodie and blonde hair is the babysitter if your looking for one" Martha said as Wally was sleeping with Kuki snoring softly her hair draped over his arm.

"I so need a picture of these two, I mean who knows when the next time their going to behave themselves is?" Rachel asked snapping a picture as Kuki moaned and squinted her eyes to the flash.

"Numbah 362 I was just starting to fall asleep" Kuki said groggily as Rachel smiled and snapped another one as Wally moaned and turned over with Kuki placing her head back on his arm.

"Behaving and I don't do well either, if you ask me I have a thousand years ahead of me to behave so I act up until I'm made to behave" Tyler said as Rachel looked down at him.

"I'll make you behave since your under my control Numbah 11, and I don't want to hear anymore of this calling you Tyler nonsense" Rachel said flipping her hair at him as an angry glare came to his eyes.

"I think I found someone just as stubborn as you sweetie pie, if not more stubborn" Mrs. Cranston said as Tyler watched Rachel walk off and he knew he already didn't like her.

With the agents in place Rachel knew that she was ready to train the agents, and it was going to be the best year of their lives right after Christmas.

Please reply and to those who did I'm wondering if you'd like me to work you into my fic, because I can if you want and the others who reply will have the same privileges as the ones who already did.


	6. A Very Merry KND Christmas

Back at the treehouse Heather, Beth, Amanda, Kuki, Fanny, and Rachel were wrapping holly around the walls as Heather broke into her own version of 12 days of Christmas.

"On the first day of Christmas Santa gave to me a puppy and a kitty, how much of this holly do we have to hang anywho I mean it's practically all over the walls".

"We will wrap holly until there is not a spot on the wall without it, now keep singing and wrapping holly Numbah 11" Rachel said standing on a stepladder.

"On the second day of Christmas Santa gave to me two maids waiting on me and a puppy and a kitty, why doesn't somebody else take a verse, I mean I can't be the only one making a Christmas carol rap.

"On the third day of Christmas Santa gave to me three huge gumballs, two maids waiting on me, and a puppy and a kitty" Amanda said dispiritedly as Heather stared at her.

"Turn that frown upside down Numbah 9 It's Christmas, and tis the season and stuff like that" Heather said tying a Christmas bow in Amanda's hair as Rachel smiled.

"On the fourth day of Christmas Santa gave to me four cute boys, three huge gumballs, two maids waiting on me, and a puppy and a kitty, hey this song is kind of catchy if you think about yall" Beth said smiling.

"On the fifth day of Christmas Santa gave to me **five golden things**, four cute boys, three huge gumballs, two maids waiting on me, and a puppy and a kitty" Heather sang screaming out when she got to five.

"Must we sing this Carol?, I mean can't we just decorate without the peppy girl's verses?" Fanny asked as Heather stared sticking her tongue out at her.

"You and Numbah 9 should go to a this is Merry Christmas meeting, I can fit you in at 3:00 if you like Numbah 82".

Rachel laughed as she saw the fliers for weeks educating people that Heather was having a Merry Christmas meeting for everybody not in the spirit.

"On the sixth day of Christmas Santa gave to me six prettiful dresses , ** Five golden things**, four cute boys, three huge gumballs two maids waiting on me, and a puppy and a kitty".

The door swung open as Tater walked in with the boys and other parents all bringing in loads of Christmas presents.

"On the seventh day of Christmas Santa gave to me seven elves a workin, six prettiful dresses, **Five golden things,** four cute boys, three huge gumballs, two maids waiting on me, and a puppy and a kitty" Kuki sang loud enough for Wally to hear her.

"That's a lot of presents are any of them for me?, or are they for Santa Claus?" Heather asked as Tyler shook his head smirking.

"On the eighth day of Christmas Santa gave to me eight kids a sledding, seven elves a workin, six prettiful dresses, **Five golden things**, four cute boys, three huge gumballs, two maids waiting on me, and a puppy and a kitty" Tater piped up knowing what Tyler was about to do to Heather's Christmas spirit.

"Santa isn't real peppy girl, there's no way he can fly around the world in one night, reindeer can't fly for the life of them, and a man that fat would never be able to fit down a chimney" Tyler said proud of himself.

"Santa is so real, he's at the mall right now making a list of what good little boys and girls want for Christmas, and I'm one of the bestest girls in the world as for you your getting coal, coal, and more coal".

"On the ninth day of Christmas Santa gave to me nine mistletoe hanging, eight kids a sledding, seven elves a workin, six prettiful dresses, **Five golden things, **four cute boys, three huge gumballs, two maids waiting on me, and a puppy and a kitty" Fanny piped up the song getting stuck in her head.

"If Santa's at the mall right now then how does he get to all the malls at once?" Tyler asked Heather who looked like she was about to cry.

"Well he, ummm I guess he, well maybe he, I don't know how he gets to all the malls at once but I can tell you he's real" Heather said stepping from her stepladder having enough holly wrapping for one day.

"On the tenth day of Christmas Santa gave to me ten kids believing, nine mistletoe hanging, eight kids a sledding, seven elves a workin, six prettiful dresses, **Five golden things,** four cute boys, three huge gumballs, two maids waiting on me, and a puppy and a kitty" Rachel said trying to lift Heather's Christmas spirit.

"There is no way Santa can be real Mrs. I live in make believe land, now since my good deeds done for the day, I'm going to my room to relax without this so called Christmas spirit all over the frooping place".

"On the eleventh day of Christmas Santa gave to me eleven Cookies set out, ten kids believing, nine mistletoe hanging, eight kids a sledding, seven elves a workin, six prettiful dresses, **Five golden things,** four cute boys, three huge gumballs two maids waiting on me, and a puppy and a kitty" Amanda sang perking up a bit knowing that Heather needed something to make her believe in Santa.

"I'm done with this dumb song, I mean what's the use if Santa will never hear it?" Heather asked lightly crying and running to her room where Beth and Kuki followed her.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas Santa gave to me twelve great plans, eleven cookies set out, ten kids believing, nine mistletoe hanging eight kids a sledding, seven elves a workin, six prettiful dresses, **Five golden things**, four cute boys, three huge gumballs, two maids waiting on me, and a puppy and a kitty" John sang out as Rachel heard the twelve great plans and stared at him.

"All right this is operation Christmas spirit everyone, we're bringing her spirit back with the power of Christmas" John said as Rachel started putting ornaments on the Christmas tree.

"All right we're going to need a snow machine, some elf and Santa suits, I'll be playing jolly old St. Nick, the elves will be anybody willing to wear a suit".

"We'll also need a sled and some reindeer too yall, I mean this cowpokes got to believe that Numbah 11 really is Santa" Beth said as Rachel pulled out a Santa suit and John tried it on seeing he was going to have to find something to make him look bulkier.

"There is no way the peppy, Christmas spirit broken, sad girl is going to believe that your jolly old St. Nick" Tyler said as John started taking pillows from his room and stuffing one after the other into his suit.

"Perfect now to find something to make a white beard and get some super glue to hold it together" John said as he found cotton balls and started spreading it around his face super gluing it to his face.

'Hey ya'lls got to help this boy out, the cowpokes crying so hard I think her heart might be having a mighty fit right now" Beth said as John handed her, Rachel, Kuki, Fanny, and Tyler an elf suit.

"All right why do I have to be a part of this stupid charade?" Tyler asked as John stared hard at him and the others joined him.

"Gee maybe it's because you just broke her Christmas spirit?, or it could be that you've been bringing everybody down since you got here" Rachel said as Tyler grimaced at the suit with rubber elf ears.

"All right people here's the plan, the elves are going to go to Heather's door singing Christmas carols, the snow machine will make snow all over the ground and windows, then Santa's sleigh will make an appearance with Santa on it".

The agents pulled on the elf suits as John ran outside and the parents joined the elves in caroling.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly fa la la, la, la, la, la, la, la, tis the season to be jolly fa la la, la, la, la, la, la, la, dawn we now our gay apparel fa la la, la, la, la, la, la, la, hail the ancient Yule tide carol fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la" The agents sang as Heather and Amanda ran to her room door to find them and Heather squeaked in excitement.

"I told him there was a Santa, how can there be elves without Santa?, their like cookies and milk aren't they Numbah 9?" Heather asked jumping up and down at the sight of the elves.

"Yea I guess Santa does go well with elves doesn't he?, I mean he has to be around here somewhere" Amanda screamed loud enough for John to hear her as sleigh bells were heard outside and Heather ran to the window to find Reindeer and John posing as Santa.

"Ho ho ho Merry Christmas everybody, now where is the sweet little girl they call Heather Demery?" John said in the greatest imitation of Santa anybody has ever heard.

"I'm here Santa and boy am I glad to see you, see this boy Tyler says you don't exist but you have to exist right?, I mean your standing here in front of me as we speak" Heather said without taking a breath.

"You don't listen to a word Tyler Savage tells you, he's just mad that he's once again getting coal for Christmas and you're getting the twelve things you were singing about earlier".

Tater walked up with a smile on her face at seeing Heather gain her Christmas spirit back as Heather decided to throw a curveball in the mix.

"If you're here with me then where's Mrs. Claus?, and why are the elves here and not working in your workshop? Heather asked as Tater ran off to find some old fashioned clothes and John thought fast.

"Mrs. Claus is on her way Heather, and the elves finished early so I told them that we were going to have a Christmas miracle in the KND treehouse and here they are" John said as Heather smiled up at him.

'Now Chris sweetie what have I told you about leaving me in the sleigh with the reindeer, and who is this other girl sitting on your lap, usually it's me" Tater said as the agents had to stop themselves from laughing.

"So what else would you like for Christmas Heather?, there has to be something really big you want Santa to bring you".

"Actually the biggest gift I want isn't really for me, it's for a friend of mine named John, see he has no family because the poor thing watched them burn in a fire last year" Heather said as John had to stop himself from crying.

"Oh really and what would you like Santa to do about that sweetie, I mean what can Santa do to make John's Christmas a little more jollier?" John asked as he could predict what Heather might say.

"I want you to bring John a family to spend Christmas with, you know somebody to open presents with, and eat a ham dinner with, somebody to tuck him in and say I love you".

"Well that's going to be a tall order to fill Heather, but Santa and Mrs. Claus will see what they can do".

"I'd love to see the look on John's face when he sees that he has a family like the rest of us have, I feel bad because he gets left out of so many things that the other agents and their families get to do".

"I'm sure that the agents here are like John's family, and if you really want it I guess Santa could look hard for a family that John can love, and they can love him back" John said as Tater saw tears falling from his eyes.

"I think Santa and I should get going Heather, and I want to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year" Tater said as she led John outside and Heather ran to the window smiling and waving at who she thought were Santa, and Mrs. Claus as the elves ran out after them.

"You know I think we take Heather for granted as a friend, I mean all she wants for Christmas is for me to find a family" John said wiping his eyes as the reindeer pulled the agents off and Heather hummed the 12 days of Christmas under her breath.

"Well you had the right idea telling her that the agents here are like your family, because we are your family John" Rachel said hugging him as Tyler shook his head and got off the sleigh.

"I can't believe she brought that act, I mean it was obvious that you were dressed as Santa and we were the stinkin elves" Tyler said as John heard enough and walked up to him angrily.

"You know you could do with some Christmas spirit Tyler, I mean all's this girl wants to do is believe that Santa is real and you want to ruin that for her all because you're a grinch".

Tyler ran at John as he stepped out of the way and Tyler hit a tree instead and fell into the snow.

"You could do with a little Christmas cheer Tyler, and telling somebody who believes in Santa that he isn't real is really cold hearted" Tater said kicking some snow into his face.

"Yea well believing in somebody who isn't real sounds crazy to me, and this girl Heather is only asking for a family for John because everybody knows she loves him like there's no tomorrow" Tyler said slowly standing up and brushing pine needles, sap, and snow off of him.

"She only asks for one day a year that she can believe in something Tyler, and Christmas is Heather's time to believe no matter how much you want to break that belief" Nigel said leading an angry John and Tater back onto the sleigh as Tyler sat away from them.

"When we get back we can decorate the tree, string lights on the outside of the treehouse, and bake holiday cookies for the Christmas party later on tonight" Rachel said as Tyler grimaced at the thought of decorating.

"Honestly Tyler is there anything you do like?, besides crushing the Christmas spirit out of a little girl's heart?" Tater asked as Tyler shook his head smiling evilly.

"Someday your going to wish this behavior you have with other people disappeared Savage, and you better hope it happens soon or you won't have any friends left to care about you" Kuki said as they reached the treehouse and quickly removed their costumes.

"I still don't see why we can't just tell peppy girl that there isn't a Santa Claus, I mean she's going to find out someday anyways" Tyler said as they opened the door and Heather ran up hugging the agents.

"Guess what guys I saw Santa and Mrs. Claus, they brought the elves too and they sang deck the halls to me" Heather said grabbing John's hand and leading him to the Christmas tree.

"I was hoping we could decorate the tree together, then maybe we can bake Christmas cookies for Santa and set out carrots for the reindeer".

John could do nothing but smile up at her as Heather pulled a box of ornaments between them and Wally grabbed the Christmas lights.

"All right I'll string the cruddy lights around the treehouse but if I fall Kuki better catch me this time" Wally said putting his coat, hat, scarf, and mittens on as Kuki had other plans.

"Look Wally Mistletoe's hanging over the treehouse door, and you all know what happens next don't you?" Kuki asked puckering up as Wally ran off with a string of lights following him down the hall.

"Wallabee Beatles get back here and kiss me it's tradition you cute little Aussie"

John shook his head smiling as Heather laughed along with him and they put colored balls on the tree with popcorn necklaces and reindeer made out of brown paint and clothespins.

I hate tradition we should all break tradition and not kiss every time we see a mistletoe, and we shouldn't leave cookies, milk, and carrots out for Santa and his reindeer" Tyler said as Heather shrieked in fright.

"And miss the chance of Santa skipping over the treehouse, I think not Mr. Grinch" Heather said as Wally ran back down the hall and out the door with Kuki chasing him almost out of breath still puckering up.

"Get away from me you crazy Shelia, I told you I aint cruddy kissing you so get it out of your mind".

Kuki slowly leaned in and kissed Wally as he pushed her off of him wiping his face off.

"You crazy Shelia why did you have to go and kiss me?, I'm not cruddy kissing you back if your expecting it" Wally said as Kuki walked off angrily.

"You men are all the same, crushing girl's souls, and not kissing us back you're a bunch of pigs in one big pen" Tater said whipping a snowball at Wally's stomach as he fell onto the porch and Kuki smiled.

"I bet you wish you kissed me now huh you cute little Aussie?, I control half of the girl population in the treehouse, and Fanny controls the rest".

Wally held his stomach and slowly started to climb a ladder stringing lights around the top of the treehouse until his ladder was taken by Kuki.

"Get down here and kiss me Wally, and maybe I'll consider giving you the ladder back

Wally fell from the roof luckily the lights worked as a bungee cord and everybody laughed as Kuki kissed Wally over and over again.

Well that's enough for this chapter please review and I'll post the rest of this chapter today sometime.


	7. Heather And John's True Feelings

"Quit kissing me you crazy Shelia and help me string the cruddy lights" Wally said as Kuki straightened Wally up and climbed the ladder as Wally joined her tasting candy canes all over his lips.

"It's peppermint twist lipstick cutie, and I hope you like it because my Christmas wish is to make you love me" Kuki said taking one side of the roof as Wally took the other.

'That's never going happen Kooks, see we're not even really good friends so what makes you think we can be boyfriend and girlfriend?".

"Santa can make miracles Wally, it's what the big, fat, jolly, rosy cheeked man in the North Pole is good at, and if I play my cards right I might see a cute little Aussie under the tree tomorrow morning".

"Or you could find yourself staring at millions of Rainbow Monkeys like you do every other year for Christmas".

"That's because I wish for Rainbow Monkeys every year cute little Aussie, but I'm starting Junior High and my sights are set higher then a stuffed monkey" Kuki said wrapping Wally in a hug and kissing him again as Tater stared up smiling at the both of them.

"I don't see any mistletoe up there Kooks, so I'm guessing now your just having Aussie withdrawals, or your torturing him" Tater said climbing the ladder to help string the lights.

"More the second choice than the first one if you ask me, but then again this is Kuki Sanaban's mind that we're talking about" Wally said making a disgusted face from Kuki's lipstick.

"I will never eat another candy cane as long as I cruddy live and breathe thanks to you crazy Shelia, now string these lights and quick I smell a gingerbread man with my name on it".

"I didn't know they made names for gingerbread men in the treehouse, usually they have our agent numbah on them in either pink, white, or blue frosting, and I laugh thinking their patriotic because pink is the new red" Kuki said smiling and puckering up.

"Kooks don't you ever get tired of not being kissed back, I mean kissing me is pretty useless don't you think?" Wally asked as Kuki pushed him onto the roof and kissed him again with Tater fiddling with the extension cord and trying to find why the lights were blinking.

"Would you guys give me a hand here?, or are you two lovebirds going to kiss all day?" Tater asked as Kuki came up for breath and Wally started turning the bulbs as a bolt of electricity went through him and he shook as the lights lit up.

"Thanks Beatles I don't know how you manage to hurt yourself every Christmas season, but I sure am glad to have you around".

Wally fell from the ladder as Kuki took the rungs two at a time until she reached the ground catching Wally and Tater slowly walked down seeing Wally still shake.

"Aww you poor little Aussie, I'll make you a piping cup of hot chocolate and we can eat gingerbread men doesn't that sound like fun?" Kuki asked carrying Wally into the treehouse as Rachel ran out in an apron.

"Kuki please tell me he's cold, please for the love of God don't tell me he electrocuted himself like last time" Rachel said seeing Wally shiver from head to toe.

"Cruddy lights are strung Mrs. Supreme Leader, next year I say we stick Numbah 1 in charge of the lights, and that might hide the fact that he's in love with you" Wally said as Kuki produced hot chocolate in a mug and two gingerbread men.

"Here sip this Wally and eat your gingerbread man, they always made you feel better when you were hurt" Kuki said biting the legs off her of her Gingerbread man.

"Next year will be Nigel's year Wally I promise, it's just that you do the lights so much better than he does" Rachel said patting his head and getting a shock.

"You wouldn't know because every year you say Numbah one will string the lights, and every year you send me up there with Kuki and Tater who always finds a way to get me maimed, electrocuted, or hurt in some other way".

"I just think that Nigel would only do half the job, where as Kuki, Tater, and you do it the whole way".

"Well next time I'm not touching a cruddy colored bulb on those lights, Numbah one can string the cruddy lights next year" Wally said jumping from Kuki's arms and sipping his hot chocolate.

"What Numbah am I again?, I always forget what Numbah gingerbread man to take" Tater said as Rachel pointed to Numbah 20 and Tater snatched it up smiling at her.

"You fall for that same prank every year Numbah 362, and it never gets old no matter how many times I ask you".

Tater skipped off with a mug of hot chocolate as Rachel shook her head at her falling for the same joke Tater pulled every year.

The tree lit up as soon as the agents reached the living room and Heather and John sat in front of a fireplace looking comfy.

"So you joined the cheer squad in Kindergarten that must have been fun" John said as Heather rested her head on John's shoulder her black hair draping over his shoulder.

"Doesn't that want to make you join them in front of the fireplace with me cut Aussie?" Kuki asked grabbing Wally's hand and plopping down next to Heather and John.

Heather was waiting for John to doze off and when he finally did she grabbed her coat and ran to Rachel knowing she was one of the adults who could drive.

"Come on please drive me to the mall, John needs to see he has a family who cares and us buying him presents will show him that we care" Heather said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Numbah 10 we can't go to the mall right now their going to be swamped with Christmas shoppers seeing that Christmas is in a few days" Nigel said as Rachel grabbed her car keys seeing Heather's point and the pain in her eyes when Nigel said no.

"Come on Nigel it's the holiday season and this boy thinks nobody cares about him, we can all pitch in and make this the best Christmas of his life" Rachel said as the other agents rushed out leaving Tater with John asleep in front of the fireplace.

"Geez you play one small, measly, miniscule prank on asking what your Numbah is and your left behind to babysit one of the most kind hearted agents the world has ever known" Tater said with her mouth full of Gingerbread man.

The parents came in seeing their kids gone and Tater was the one who had to break the news of Heather's plan to them as they rushed out hoping to catch the kids and help John's Christmas become better.

"I really don't see orphaned pup in this kid, I mean if he was left behind why didn't he become just as angry as Tyler is now?" Tater's mind asked as Tater sat next to him resting her feet on a coffee table.

Once Tater got as comfy as she could her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep with the fire slowly dying between both John and Tater.

At the mall we see Nigel shaking his head as the agents ran around buying John new clothes and as Nigel predicted they were fighting their way through other last minute shoppers.

"I told you there would be other people here, I told you we'd be swamped with people, but nobody ever listens to Numbah 1 even if he is the team leader" Nigel said as Heather threw more bags into his hands.

"What were you saying Numbah 1?, I wasn't really listening to you" Heather piped up as she ran into the toy store and started pulling things off the shelves.

"That's exactly what I was saying Numbah 10, nobody listens when I say that we're going to be swamped with people, I mean it's like this stuffs not going to be here after the holidays".

"Nigel would you just quit complaining and help us shop, because so far our names are going to be on presents for John and your names going to be out there in the middle of nowhere without a gift" Rachel said as Nigel spied a black puppy in a shop window whining sadly and pawing at the window.

"Hold that thought Rache, I think I found the perfect gift for Numbah 6" Nigel said racing to the pet store before the black puppy touched anybody else's heart strings.

"Hello sir and welcome to adopt a pet, My name's Chase and how may I help you today?" A man asked as the agents ran into the pet store but saw they were too late when Nigel pointed at the puppy.

'How much is that doggy in the window?, the one with the waggedy tail?, and make this quick it looks like a lot of people aren't going to be able to resist his charm".

"He's the last of a whole litter, we think he's a runt so I'll let you buy him off me for $30.00, I'll even throw in some chewtoys a carrier, a doggy bed, pet food, and treats for free" Chase said as Nigel forked over $30.00.

"Congrats you just saved this little dogs life, we were sending him to be put down tomorrow morning, I'll go get all the things you'll need for the pup".

"Put down where Numbah one?, where were they bringing this puppy tomorrow morning?" Heather asked as Tyler smiled his evil smile.

"He was about to go to the great dog pound in the sky Mrs. Peppy, meaning he was going to see God before any of us" Tyler said making a motion of slitting his throat and smiling as Heather looked scared.

"Were they really going to kill this poor thing, I mean what did he ever do to them but look cute and cuddly?" Heather asked as the puppy barked happily and started licking Nigel's face.

"That's the hard part of life sweetie, if this puppy wasn't adopted they saw him as a lost cause and he was going to be put down to rest" Heather's mother said angrily glaring at Tyler.

"Hey if she doesn't know the circle of life how can that possibly be my fault?" Tyler asked as the puppy growled at him and Chase placed all of the things in a bag for Numbah one as he looked at leashes.

"We should get the puppy this one, I mean look at it it's diamond studded and we can make the diamonds spell his name Miracle" Heather said as Nigel picked a plain black one.

"Numbah six will pick his or her name because it's going to be his dog after all" Nigel said as Heather pet the puppy with no names head and he licked her fingers happily.

"All right it looks like we have everything to give to Numbah 6 for a great Christmas, now we have to get back for the party and for our secret Santa" Rachel said as Heather hoped that John pulled her name because she pulled his.

Back at the treehouse John slowly rubbed his eyes and looked over to see Tater snoring softly as he heard the door slam shut and people running around trying to find hiding places for John's presents.

"Hurry up Agents it's only a matter of time before he wakes up and where the heck is Tater she was supposed to be watching for our call" Rachel said stuffing a bunch of presents under the bed of the other agent's rooms.

"What are we doing guys?, and can I possibly join in?" John asked groggily as Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and the doors to all the agents rooms closed.

"Well good evening sleepy did you have a good nap?, I hope your rested because tonight's party is going to rock the squirrels out of the treehouse branches" Rachel said with a surprised smile.

"It was a nap that I needed, with all the excitement today I needed some rest" John said as Rachel tried calling Tater's cell phone again.

"Who are you calling Numbah 362 your parents?, because if you are I've been thinking that Heather was right today I need to find a family that says I love you and all that".

'Tater this is Rachel for the millionth time, why aren't you picking up your phone?, and why did you leave Numbah 6 all by himself?" Rachel asked as John saw her slam the cell phone closed.

"I'm not alone Tater's with me, she fell asleep in front of the fireplace with me, of course she's probably breaking a rule somewhere with her feet being on the coffee table".

Rachel ran into the living room to hear Tater's soft snoring and she stood over her smiling.

"Rule Number 1 Numbah 6, if you do fall asleep in front of the fireplace feet remain on the floor at all times" Rachel said swiping at Tater's feet as her head jerked and her feet hit the floor.

"Excuse you Numbah 362 but where do you get off waking me up and swiping at my pedicured feet" Tater asked as Rachel plopped down next to her.

"Well you see I tried calling your cell phone so you could help us bring the groceries and secret Santa presents in, and you decided to ignore the calls and fall asleep" Rachel said as Tater yawned and laid her head on the couch's arm.

"Young lady I do not talk for my health, now get in there and help us put the food away and hide presents".

Rachel grabbed Tater's arm and led her to the kitchen as John followed wanting to help.

"Numbah 6 you stay here and sip hot chocolate, you've been the biggest help today bringing Heather's Christmas spirit back and all".

"So did I Numbah 362 I mean without Mrs. Claus Santa would just be a man in a red suit" Tater said walking back to the couch.

"Numbah 20 you will not disobey a direct order, now get in that kitchen and help the other agents with part planning" Rachel said as Tater stomped off and angrily threw open the kitchen door.

"I guess she's one of those girls that you have to catch on a good day isn't she Numbah 362?" John asked as Rachel patted a cushion next to her and John sat down with Rachel.

"I talked to my parents about adopting you and they told me that they would do it as long as I became your mother when I was old enough, so it looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together".

"So that means that in a couple of years your going to be my mommy right?, I mean I just want to see if I'm understanding you" John said as Rachel nodded and John hugged her finally finding a family.

"So all that stuff Tyler said about Santa not being real is wrong I guess, I mean if he wasn't real Heather's wish never would have come true" John said as Rachel slowly broke out of John's hug.

"Yea I guess it was wrong, I mean she wanted you to have a family and here we are making a family for you" Rachel said as Heather ran up with a smile on her face.

"You fell asleep so we decided to do some Christmas dinner shopping , we even picked some presents up along the way" Heather said barely able to contain herself as she jumped up and down excitedly.

John was happy to have a Heather in his life, somebody to pick him up when he was down, somebody to always look on the bright side of life, and somebody who just may or may not have a major league crush on him.

"So I was wondering if we could spend more time together John, I like talking with you" Heather said as John nodded and led her to his room where Templeton was running through tubes and wheels squeaking at John.

"It's ok if your freaked by him, most girls are because of the fact that he's a rat, but he's really a kitten at heart if you think about it".

Heather laid across John's bed staring at Templeton as John had images of him and Heather kissing as Heather smiled at John puckering up and kissing his hand.

"You know I want to kiss you, and you want to kiss me so maybe we should just stop pretending and kiss already" Heather said slinking up to John and puckering up as John leaned in and kissed her with Amanda passing by with a shocked look on her face.

Well that's it for now tomorrow will end my Christmas part of the ff and your not going to believe what Amanda does to Heather and Tater thanks for all your great replies.

PS I'm glad you like the characters and the truth is I grew up with these kids I made up for the ff Amanda, Heather, David, Tyler, and Beth, I lost touch with a lot of them but Amanda and I are still good friends


	8. The Origin Of Willbur

"What in the Sam hell do you two think your doing?, and John you better wash your mouth out with soap you never know where her mouth has been" Amanda said making a face and pushing Heather away from him.

"Jealous much Thai Kwan Doe black belt?, or did you come here to give us your blessing?" Heather asked as Amanda ran at Heather and John got in the middle.

"All right ladies there's only one way to settle this, and that's to let me chose who kisses better and that's the girl that gets chosen" John said as Amanda elbowed him.

"I will not kiss you, and why are you acting like such a Wilbur I mean I can run circles around this girl and here you are kissing her".

"A Wilbur what in the world is a Wilbur might I ask?, I mean if I am one then maybe you should tell me what one is".

"You read Charlottes Web why don't you tell me what a Wilbur is, and I'm never talking to you again, you- you- you- you Wilbur" Amanda said stomping out of John's room as John stared back confused.

"I can't be a Wilbur if I don't know what one is, I mean yes Wilbur was a pig in Charlotte's Web so what that makes me A fictional pig?" John screamed back as Amanda threw a fire log at him.

"I can't believe you asked me to kiss you, I mean do I look like I want to kiss that ditzy girl's lipstick on my perfect lips?"

"No you look like the type of girl who runs every one of my girlfriends away, and when I take a hint thinking you like me you decide to throw logs at me like I'm a human fireplace".

Tater ran from the kitchen sensing trouble as Beth ran after her panting and sweating.

"What in the world of potato puffs is going on in here you three?, and why am I saying what in the world of potato puffs?" Tater asked as John stared at Amanda angrily.

"Ask her the log thrower, I was kissing Heather and having a grand old time and in she walks pushing Heather away calling me a Wilbur" John said as Tater stared at Amanda and Kuki walked in staring at Heather.

" I smell a catfight, what in the world is going on in here, and why are there logs in front of Numbah 6?" Kuki asked as John kicked a log back at Amanda.

"Hey don't kick logs at me you big Wilbur, It's not my fault you can't control your lips now is it?" Amanda asked as John took Heather's hand and stomped back to his room.

"Forget this I can explain why I kissed her but you'd just call me a Wilbur again and I'd be the one asking how I can be a fictional pig?".

Amanda threw another log as it hit Heather in the back of the head and she rubbed it crying.

"Now look what you've gone and did, it's going to take me hours to calm her down, but at least she'll be the one kissing me".

"Good I wouldn't kiss those Wilbur lips for the life of me you stupid, fictional, pig" Amanda said picking the logs up and throwing them into the fireplace.

Heather sniffled as John got her a Christmas cookie and she snatched it stuffing the whole thing in her mouth and drinking a glass of milk.

"Is she always like this or just when you have a girlfriend?, I mean you're her friend and she's calling you a pig name" Heather said.

"It's only like this when I get a girlfriend and she has no boyfriend, it's like she wants me to drop all I'm doing in my life for her" John said sprawling out on his bed as Heather laid next to him.

"So you'd actually consider me a girlfriend and not just a kissing toy?" Heather asked as John laughed and Heather laughed along with him.

Amanda on the other hand was angrily whipping more wood onto the fire grumbling to herself.

"Stupid fictional pig thinks he can kiss whoever he wants, who is he kidding anyways?, the girls not going to last long they never do under John's radar" Amanda said as Kuki slowly crept up to her.

"If you think he's a stupid fictional pig then why are you grumbling about him, if you ask me you have the same sickness I have lovesickness" Kuki said sitting down next to Amanda.

"He just doesn't see what he has right in front of him, I've tried everything and he still considers me a stupid friend I want more than that".

"I have the same problem with Numbah 4 and his girls, he started dating recently and I want to be the one laying in his arms not any of the other agents he picks".

"We're one and the same Numbah 3, but the question is how are we going to make them see that we love them?".

"Well I suppose we just wait until their eyes open up and they see that we're more than friends to them, we're dating magnets that need to attract to them".

Wally was watching from the kitchen door as Tater walked up with a bowl of chips smiling as she had a bright idea.

"Hey Wally what are you doing hiding behind the kitchen door?, you know Kuki's looking for you" Tater yelled loud enough for the whole treehouse to hear her.

"Shhhhhhhhh you cruddy girl, I don't want the crazy Shelia to find me here, I might have to taste candy canes again" Wally said as Tater smiled putting her plan into effect.

"Why would you hide from Kuki Wally, I mean she's not that bad of a kisser is she!".

Kuki heard what Tater yelled as she stood up and walked to the door angrily as Wally shrieked in fear when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Kuki about that whole bad kisser thing I never said it, Tater's just trying to stir up trouble for me but what else is new?".

Tater smirked and walked up to the fireplace with a bottle of Coke and the chips as Amanda stared.

"Here these always got me through hard times in my life, I've never been heartbroken but who knows the glory of Cool Ranch Doritos and Coke just might do the trick" Tater said pushing a cup and a bowl to Amanda.

'I can't believe you called me a bad kisser Wally, I mean who else have you kissed with peppermint lips?" Kuki asked tapping her foot angrily at Wally.

"I told you I never said you were a bad kisser Kuki, I just think that maybe you could do with a tastier lipstick" Wally said as Kuki stared deep into Wally's eyes scanning them to see if he was lying.

"Well why didn't you just say so cutie, I have a bunch of fruity lipsticks in my room and we can see which one you like" Kuki said dragging Wally to her room as Amanda saw the Cool Ranch Doritos were mixed with regular Doritos.

"It's kind of a Tater's own personal blend, I find the cheese from regular Doritos, and the spice from Cool Ranch Doritos are actually pretty tasty".

Amanda thrusted her hand into the bowl humoring Tater as she put the chips in her mouth and smiled.

"Hey these are pretty good, when did you come up with these?" Amanda asked as Tater snatched some up.

"Just now actually, you'll find that I'm a spur of the moment person and I'll come up with some wacky idea for food but that's just my way".

John came out of his room as Amanda looked up and her smile vanished when she saw his face covered in lipstick.

"I'll leave you two alone, it looks like this is a problem I don't want to get into" Tater said walking back to the kitchen as John plopped down next to Amanda in front of the fireplace.

"What do you want Wilbur?, and make this quick I don't want my whole night ruined because of peppy Mcgee and Wilbur the wonder pig".

"Why are you always like his when I get a girlfriend?, I mean for once can't you just be happy that I'm happy?" John asked his anger level rising at again being called Wilbur.

"I find it hard to believe that your happy John, I think your hiding your sad feelings behind Heather like she's going to make them all go away with a flick of her finger" Amanda said throwing more wood onto the fire.

"Look it's very rare that I'm happy these days, what with you moving to a private school, my family getting killed in a fire, and me living in an orphanage I never thought I'd be happy again".

"And I suppose that Heather is the girl that's making your happiness come back?, John think about what your saying to me, happiness doesn't just fall out of the sky you have to look for it".

"I've never chased your boyfriends away no matter how much I hated them, and now your going to start chasing every girl I show interest in away?" John asked as Amanda's brown eyes locked with his hazel ones.

"To tell you the truth John I'm in love with you, but I can't wait forever for you to realize that, I need to move on with my life sometime too" Amanda said as John walked off.

"If you were in love with me you'd want me to be happy, and not say you love me just because your jealous of my relationship with Heather" John said as Rachel walked in seeing John go back to his room and Amanda storm off crying.

"Was it the Dorito mix that made her sad, or was it that love is in the air and she still hasn't been able to find love?" Tater asked as David ran after Amanda to find her sprawled on her bed crying.

'Stupid Wilbur why does he have to act so macho all the time?, and so cute at the exact same time?" Amanda sniffled as David slowly sat down alongside her and she jumped from the bed scared.

"Don't do that creepazoid, how much of my ranting did you hear and what's it going to take to keep you quiet ".

"I don't want your money I want your love, I mean with John and Heather dating word around the treehouse could travel pretty fast" David said as Amanda looked confused at him.

"I could always act like Carrie Underwood and dig my keys into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carve my name into his leather seats, take a Louisville slugger to both headlights, and slash a hole into all four tires".

"Yea the only difference is he isn't cheating on you, he doesn't have a car, and I think you could get arrested in some states for damaging a car". 

"Hey are you with me or against me creepazoid?, if I want to destroy a car I'm going to destroy a car" Amanda said as David couldn't resist her charm, good looks, and way of life.

"All right I'll level with you kid, you're a getback boyfriend and that's all we'll kiss in front of John, you'll hold my hand, we'll talk about our future, and lastly we'll act all giddy when we're around each other" Amanda said making a bed on her room floor. 

"Who's the bed for your imaginary friend?, or is somebody spending the night in here with you?" David asked as Amanda smiled down at him.

"Stay with me here creepazoid, we have to make this look official so your staying here for the night, now don't read too much into this kid because I'll take the bed and you'll take the floor".

"You know Heather and John are probably in the same bed cuddled up together for warmth, if you catch my drift" David said as Amanda turned her bedroom light out and snuggled into her bed.

"Drift is totally caught kid, it's too bad I don't work that fast and if you knew about my past you'd know why" Amanda said as David closed his eyes and they were both sound asleep.

The next morning Rachel was up before anyone thinking about the fight John and Amanda had the night before.

"Why would two good friends just up and scream at each other like that?, I mean I know people have fights but their supposed to be really good friends" Rachel said to herself making pancakes for her new son throwing chocolate chips in the batter and throwing all of John's presents under the tree.

Heather shuffled her feet from John's room as Rachel looked up and like a jigsaw puzzle the fight between John and Amanda came together.

"Good morning Numbah 10, why don't you come and help me cook pancakes for John and we can chat in the process"

Heather skipped down the hall waving her arms back and forth and Rachel opened the door for her.

"So your coming out of Numbah 6's room, a fight broke out between him and Numbah 9 last night, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Rachel asked as Heather licked batter from her fingers.

"Yea Numbah 9's a jealous monster when it comes to girl's showing an interest in Numbah 6, but she gets really angry when a girl kisses him in front of her" Heather said as Rachel started putting the batter into a frying pan.

Tater sleepily opened the door and sat at the table with her head in her arms yawning.

"Morning Numbah 20, would you like to help us make pancakes or would you rather be on Numbah 6 watch? Rachel asked as Heather walked to the kitchen door. 

"Are you kidding she's too sleepy to watch for Numbah 6, I'll do it and she can help you with the pancakes" Heather said skipping out of the kitchen singing skip to my Lou.

"Thanks Numbah 10 I was really looking forward to doing manual labor today, and by the way I'd stay out of Numbah 9's field of vision if I were you" Tater said sleepily walking to the batter bowl and helping Rachel pour it into a second frying pan.

"Why do you think Numbah's 6 and 9 got into it last night Tater?, I mean do you think I should watch them better?" Rachel asked as Tater snore lightly her head next to the batter bowl.

"Tater please focus I'm pouring my heart out to you here, and all's you can think about is sleeping?".

"I'm not a good focuser at 7:30 in the morning Rache, try again at 10:00 when I'm fully awake and functional" Tater said grumpily.

"At least the pancakes are almost done, then you can sleep in front of the fireplace until Numbah 6 wakes up and you have to take pictures of the occasion".

"Why am I the only one taking pictures around here Rachel?, I mean I'm sure another agent in the treehouse knows how to work a camera" Tater said pouring the rest of the batter into her frying pan.

"Yes but you are also the best at making borders, working the computer, and printing the pictures, face it Tater you're a natural born photographer".

Meanwhile Heather laid next to John as he slowly rolled over and stared at her as she smiled.

"Morning sleepyhead why don't you get washed up and wake up, then I'll take you to the kitchen for a great breakfast of cereal, an orange, and grape soda" Heather said as John made his way to the bathroom.

Once Heather got back into the hall the rest of the agents were slowly making their way to their bathrooms as the parents walked into the living room to find a pile of presents with John's name on them.

"We're doing a good thing for this little boy Mrs. Cranston said as Tyler threw another present for John under the tree.

"Attention Peeps and Peepettes I have an announcement that can't wait" Amanda said as David's arm rested around Amanda's shoulders.

"I would like everybody to know that numbah 7 and I are a couple and there's nothing Numbah 6 can do about it" Amanda said as Rachel shook her head knowing that David just became a pawn in a war he never started.

John came out as everybody smiled except Amanda who muttered Wilbur under her breath.

"Merry Christmas Kiddo, why don't you look under the tree there may be a present or two under there for you" Rachel said hugging John as he crawled under the tree and picked up a small box with his name on it.

"Well go on open it kid, I mean why else would every present under the tree be for you?" Tyler asked as John saw a card from Heather on the present.

_Dear John_

_I know that I may seem weird sometimes but you see under that, you see the me that not even me cheermates see, the me that I always want to be but can't seem to find until you came along, I love who I am with you around because I know that you love me too Merry Santa_

_ Heather_

John opened the present to see a friendship braclet with his name laced into it.

"This is the coolest thing ever Heather, did you make it?" John asked as Heather nodded and laced it around his arm.

"They taught us how to do this in kiddie camp when we were kids, it's like riding a bike you never forget how to do it" Heather said as John blushed at the thought of Heather giving him a charm bracelet.

Nigel held a quivering package as John thought that it was either a puppy or a kitten.

'Your really going to like this one Numbah 6, I didn't know what to get you until I found this little guy begging to be bought" Nigel said as John unwrapped the package and the black puppy lapped his face happily.

"Well what's the little guys name so we can get him a license and tags, then he can sleep in your room with you and Heather when she feels like it" Rachel said as Heather scratched the puppy's ears.

"Hi names Buster because I always wanted a puppy named Buster, and he kind of looks like a Buster doesn't he?" John asked as Heather nodded and Buster rolled onto his back to have his belly rubbed.

"All right agents open your presents and save the wrapping paper and bows for next year" Rachel said grabbing a garbage bag.

"Well John you don't have to worry about Amanda the log launcher anymore she's got her hands full with David at the moment" Heather said as Buster stretched his paws and laid in front of John's feet.

"That's right Wilbur I have a boyfriend too, your not the only one who can start dating again you know" Amanda said as David kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Well I hope you two last long, because sooner or later your going to leave her like the others did" John said as Amanda pushed David away and stepped in front of John as Buster growled angrily at her.

"Be careful Fern Buster can sesne fear like a rabbit can sense when carrots are around, and in case your wondering you're a Fern who is a fictional girl in Charlotte's Web, who's the Wilbur now?".

Amanda pulled her hand back as Buster jumped in front of John wildly and baring his teeth at Amanda.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good laugh" Heather said smiling as the agents laughed and Amanda backed away mad.

Well that's it I wanted this out before Christmas but I've been pretty busy these days and as always thank you Tater for your replies and a merry Christmas to everyone.


	9. Missions and Big Sisters

Rachel packed up the jet as John, Amanda, Beth, David, Heather, and Tyler were led onto it with parachutes packed.

"All right you know the rules Agents, Numbah 6 is the leader so whatever he says goes, we must rescue the princess and get out before the villains know she's gone" Rachel said as Nigel shook his head.

"Their not ready for this yet Rache, they need way more training before their thrown into rescuing a princess" Nigel said as Rachel stared angrily at him.

"Great confidence booster Nigel, as if they weren't nervous enough they have you telling them to give it up".

"Rachel think about this for a second, their just kids in training not agents, if you want the princess saved Numbah's 2, 3, 4, 5, and myself can go and get her".

"The princess has requested to see Numbah 6 himself, and besides what better time to train them than now" Rachel said as Fanny dashed out with another parachute and Rachel shook her head.

"This is for new agents only Numbah 82, the princess asked specially for Numbah 6, and if he goes then 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11 go with him" Rachel said as Fanny stomped back into the treehouse and Nigel joined her.

"I'm sure it'll work out fine guys, just have a little faith in them would ya?, I mean put yourself in their shoes and remember your first missions".

I was at least three years older than them when mine came along, and it didn't involve rescuing a princess from villains".

"Nigel I know your jealous of the agents but if you even knew who the princess was you'd be kicking yourself right now" Rachel said as Nigel grabbed a parachute and boarded the jet.

"Either I go with them or they don't go at all, I'm not going to let them have all the fun while I'm sitting here twiddling my thumbs" Nigel said as Rachel picked him up and threw him out.

"They have the Supreme leader with them and that's all their going to need, so quit bellyaching and get in their with Numbah 82 and the rest of them".

The jet took off before Nigel knew what was going on and he was left to kick dust all the way back to the treehouse.

"All right here's the plan agents, Numbah 7 you'll distract the guards at the front gate with whatever you want" John said as Beth looked scared.

"I don't know yall I've never been no distraction before, and that sounds mighty hard" Beth said as Tyler and David laughed.

"Don't be a wimp hee haw all's you do is make sure they don't alert the other guards that we're on the inside" David said as John crossed Beth's name off the his list of jobs assigned.

"Numbah 8 you'll be the point man, that means that you'll be on the roof and telling me if there are any guards in front of the princess's room".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa did you just say roof?, as in outside and not inside roof?".

"Yes I did I will be the only one going inside, you guys are here to listen to me and do as I say".

"The agent makes a point guys, I mean like I said he's the leader in this mission and If he wants me being the only one going inside with him then so be it" Rachel said as John looked at Amanda.

"All right Numbah 9 you'll apply your Thai Kwan Doe to assist David with point man and woman" John said as Amanda looked back at him and muttered Wilbur under her breath.

"All right Numbah 10 your going to be the biggest part of this mission, see the guards aren't going to let us in wven if they are distracted, your going inside with me and prviding firepower if necessary".

Heather shrieked in excitement as John looked at Tyler and Tyler looked back at him.

"You're the electrician of the mission Ty, you'll have to somehow cut the electricity turning the security camera's off and allowing Numbah 10, Numbah 362, and myself to get through without trouble".

'All right ladies and gents we're over the villains base right now, we'll jump from the plane and pull the string opening the chute before we reach the ground" Rachel said as John jumped first and pulled the string almost instantly.

"All right who's going next?, or would you rather I picked for you?"

The agents shivered and shook in the corner as Beth was picked up and thrown from the plane as her chute opened as soon as she left the plane.

"As you can see I have no problem throwing you fuys from the plane, now who wants to be thrown next?".

Tyler jumped from the plane leaving David and Heather as David looked petrified and Heather shook from head to toe.

"Well you know the saying ladies before gentleman, so Numbah 362 I guess your next huh?" David asked his voice quivering as he was thrown from the plane.

"That leaves you and I Numbah 10, we'll go together on three agent it's the only way your getting off this plane" Rachel said as Heather took Rachel's hand and they jumped together as the other agents touched the lake in front of the villains hideout.

"What a rush huh agent's?, this certainly brings back memories of my missions before I became Supreme Leader that is".

Rachel shook herself off like a dog when she walked from the lake as John joined her to evaluate the situation at hand.

"All right agents phase 1 the diversion, Numbah 7 that means you and your diversionish skills" John said as Heather snuck up to the gate and a guard noticed her.

"Hey little girl what do you think your doing here?, aren't you supposed to be in the daycare in the basement of the hideout?" the guard asked as Beth saw her diversion coming to her.

'Yes but I got lost and I'm mighty scared, I was wondering if yall would like to show me where the daycare is" Beth said as the guard opened the gate and David, Tyler, Amanda, John, and Rachel snuck in.

"All right phase 1 complete, phase 2 point man and woman get on that roof and give me a possible number on guards in front of the princess's room" John said as Amanda and David threw a grappling hook at the roof and climbed it.

"Great their on the roof, Phase 3 Numbah 10 follow us, and that brings us to Phase 4 Tyler get into their electricity".

Tyler ran off as Rachel produced a keycard and slid it into a card reader opening the base as Heather took the back of both John and Rachel.

"Come in Numbah 6 this is Numbah 8 and we have a positive five guards in front of the princess's room with her locked in" David whispered as John looked at Rachel.

"All right so that's three of us five of them, their outnumbering us by two and we have to find a way to even the odds" John said as Heather grew a smile on her face.

"Leave the three guards to me, and you two can deal with the rest" Heather said pulling her pom poms and cheer outfit out of her backpack.

"Are you sure Numbah 10?, I mean we can let Numbah 362 handle the three and we can handle the other two ourselves" John said as Heather shook her head.

'I said I'd handle the three guards, now stop asking before I change my ever loving mind".

"All right so I guess the other two are up to us huh Numbah 362?, or would you rather me call you mom?".

"Mom sounds nice I guess I mean I am your mother, but while we're in missions you can call me Numbah 362" Rachel said when John, Heather, and her reached the princess's room to find five guards.

"All right watch me work Numbah 6, as soon as I run down the hall that should leave two for you guys to tag and bag" Heather said grabbing a boombox and standing in front of the guards in full cheer attire.

"Ready ok we're the wildcats and we're here to say we can take your team anyday, I said we're the wildcats and we're here to stay because nothing can stop what I'm about to say".

John and Rachel saw three pre teen boys stare as Heather cheered her heart off and the lights went out.

"Phase 3 complete now let's see what Numbah 10 has in mind for these guards" John said as the boys chased Heather down the hall with love in their eyes.

"Catch me if you can boys, I'm fast, cute, and cheerleady which makes me a lethal combination" Heather said at the end of the hall leaving two gards for Rachel and John.

"All right I'll take one and you take the other, hopefully they have keys to this door because we're going to need them".

"What happened with the lights Mitch come back, Mitch can you even hear me say something" The guard said as Tyler's voice answered.

"Sorry the number you dialed is disconnected please hang up and try the number again" Tyler said as both Rachel and John had hate for Tyler at this moment.

John went to work attacking the guard with the walkie talkie as Rachel took the other guard and Heather ran up smiling.

"Don't worry about the three others I told you I'd take care of them" Heather said as Rachel put another keycard in the reader and the door swished open to reveal a girl that looked like John in every way and John knew exactly who the girl was.

"My sister is the princess, you sent me here to rescue my sister and you didn't even tell me" John said walking closer to her seeing how beautiful she became since they last met.

"I hate to break up this family reunion but we have to hurry before they figure out how to get the camera's back on".

John carefully lifted his sister as she moaned lightly and slowly opened her eyes to see her little brother carrying her through the halls of the villains base.

"John is that you?, am I in Heaven or perhaps I'm dreaming a wonderful, beautiful dream" John's sister said as John looked down at her and Heather saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Chrissy I thought I'd never see you again, after mommy and daddy died they said you died with them" John said bawling as Christy wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

"They said the same about you kiddo, I didn't know the first place to look when the paper said it was just mom and dad".

The lights came back on as a man stood in the way of the exit and John saw that this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Very well done Agent 362, very done indeed instead of leaving well enough alone you brought me six more kids to train" The man said clapping his hands as Rachel stared the man down.

"Listen old man I don't know who you are, and frankly I don't care who you are but you mess with my brother and I will bring a whole whoopin of hurt on you" Chrissy said as the man laughed and Tyler, David, Beth, and Amanda were led to John.

"Does anybody here look familiar to you Numbah 362?, they seem like amateurs except for Numbah 9 she was quite the little fighter before we restrained her with jump ropes".

"Seems to me like you have two choices tall, dark, and weirdy, you can either let my friends go and I leave here with my sister, or I untie the secret weapon and she can bruise you, either way I'm leaving here with my big sister" John said as the man laughed at him.

"John you can't bargain with Father, he has kids just like I do and they can put up a pretty good fight" Rachel said as the Delightful Children From Down The Lane joined father at the base's exit.

"You leave me no choice Father is it?, I'm about to release my secret weapon and your going to hurt like there's no tomorrow" John said untying Amanda as she ran at the Delightful kids kicking them against the wall and walking up to Father smiling.

"You heard the leader let him leave with his sister, or you leave with a bunch of bruises and a fat lip" Amanda said cracking her knuckles and making a fist as Father stepped back.

'Good boy and the next time you mess with this kids family be sure we don't find out, because if we do your going to be one sorry looking father".

The new agents followed by Rachel ran to the jet as Chrissy was put down in the jet and she smiled down at John.

"You always said you'd save me from harm when we were kids and bullies picked on me, I had no idea you really meant it" Chrissy said as John kissed her cheek and hugged her letting his tears come.

"It's ok Little bro I'm here now and I'm never going to leave you again, we have a lot of catching up to do".

"I'll say so sissy, when did you become a princess of a country and does that make me a prince seeing I'm your brother?" John asked as Chrissy laughed.

"Yes I suppose that would make you a prince, and I became a princess after the fire Aunt Molly and Uncle Leo adopted me and that's when we all started looking for you".

"I'm the leader of an organization against adults called the Kids Next Door, and I have a puppy named Buster that I got for Christmas".

"Numbah 11 that was a great risk you took telling the guards that Mitch couldn't be reached, you have got to learn the right time to taunt a villian and the right time to shut your yap" Rachel said as Tyler smiled.

"We've been over this Rachel, I don't do labels I do my real name, so until you call me Tyler I'm not going to respond" Tyler said back as he saw Rachel's eyes burn with anger.

"Listen here agent on missions you'll take ordersd from two people, me or Numbah 6 and until you learn that your going to become more of a danger than a friend to us".

Tyler whistled to himself pretending not to hear Rachel as she angrily walked back to John and Chrissy who was laughing.

"You dressed as a cheerleader to help this organization, you must have really wanted to be a part of them" Chrissy said as John shook his head.

"I was chosen they came to my school and everything, and when we went to pick up Numbah 9 I was asked to come along dressed as a cheerleader" John said as Amanda looked back at him.

"Yea that was when he was cool, and now he's taken to kissing girls, and rubbing it in peoples faces the stupid Wilbur" Amanda said rubbing her wrists that were once tied by jump ropes.

" A thank you would sound good any time now Numbah 9, because if I didn't untie you we'd still be in the villains base" John said as Amanda looked shocked at the thought that John wanted her to thank him.

"If you didn't untie me you'd be villian meat by now, without me you're a bully magnet you stupid Wilbur".

"I am not a Wilbur because the nickname doesn't even exist Fern, now quit calling me names and thank me".

"Fine you stupid Wilbur thanks for kissing a girl who wasn't me, thanks for breaking my heart, thanks for tearing my feelings apart, and thank you for showing me that love doesn't exist" Amanda said throwing her diary at John and storming off bawling her eyes out.

When the jet reached the treehouse John fell asleep on Chrissy's shoulder as she smiled down at him and slowly picked him up.

"He does this all the time when I'm with him, even if he did cut my pigtails off he did it because I said I hated them" Chrissy said to Rachel as she looked down at him.

"My parents adopted him, and as soon as I'm old enough I'm going to be his mother, of course your welcome to stay here if you like" Rachel said as Chrissy smiled.

"That might be the best choice for now, I'm the only person who can calm him down when he has a nightmare, he likes moist chocolate chip cookies and chocolate milk".

"I'll keep that on hand at our house, and I'll also keep it here for when he wakes up screaming, what were your parents like anyways?"

"Well my mom was a very patient woman, she had to be to raise John and I, my dad was kind of a goofball John picked that up as he got older".

John moaned a little and stretched as Chrissy looked down at him and Tater ran up laughing.

"You guys are going to love this, Numbah 362 I hope you have a camera we're going to need it" Tater said running into the treehouse as they got to the living room to find Wally and Kuki sleeping together.

"Well I knew that one day Wally would stop being an idiot and let fate take its course" Rachel said snapping picture after picture as Wally had lipstick all over his face.

"All right agents I'd like to introduce all of you to Chrissy Ward she's John's sister, and princess of England when she feels like going back".

Chrissy looked down at John and smiled never wanting to go back to being a princess again and knew there was an argument brewing when she told Aunt Molly and Uncle Leo to replace her.


	10. You Don't Know Love

That night with the newer agents sleeping Nigel walked into the kitchen to find Chrissy arguing with her Aunt on the phone.

"Aunt Molly knowing that John's alive makes my responsibilities as a princess a little hard, I can't abandon him like mom and dad did" Chrissy said as Nigel sat at the table sliding her a bottle of Cola.

"Chrissy darling I'm glad that John is still alive, and I'm sure that he'd love being a prince he'd have the world at his feet" Aunt Molly said as Chrissy took a swig from her bottle and slammed it on the table.

"I explained myself to you already Aunt Molly, John will not go through what I did and he's going to earn the love that people give him not already have it by fakers".

"Nigel are you sure you should be listening in on this conversation?, I mean it sounds like things are getting pretty heated" Rachel said as she walked up tossing him a Mcdonalds bag and he looked up at her.

"Consider it a gift from one friend to another friend Nigel, now what do you say to a nice moonlit dinner?".

"I don't know about you Rache but me I'm not used to eating a dinner in a snow blizzard, but if you'd like me to leave the conversation then by no means next time ask" Nigel said as Rachel and him walked to the fireplace.

"Aunt Molly I'm putting my foot down, I can be replaced by another girl I'm sure, and John will not be approached by you, do I make myself clear?" Chrissy asked hanging up before she could get an answer.

"I take it that your Aunt didn't take you leaving the throne too well did she?, I mean judging by the conversation she didn't take it well" Nigel said digging into the bag and pulling out French fries.

Wally stumbled lovingly into the living room as Rachel smiled seeing purple lipstick all over his face.

"Your getting back kind of late young man, so give me all the date details how did it go".

"**I can see your man can't help but win any problems that may arise, But in his mind there is no sin if you ever criticize, You just keep on repeating all those empty I love you's until you see you deserve better I'm gonna lay right into you"** Wally said as Kuki walked up with a White Stripes T shirt.

"**You don't know what love is you just do as your told, just as a child of ten might act but your far too old, your not hopeless or helpless and I hate to sound cold but you don't know what love is you just do as your told" **Tater sang back spinning around the hall as Kuki smiled down at Wally.

"I take it that the date was an absolute success?, or do you usually sing when you have a bad date?" Nigel asked taking a chomp out of his double quarter pounder with cheese.

"The concert was so great and thanks to Wally we got to meet Jack and his sister Meg backstage and we had pizza with them, I'm so glad I have Wally for a boyfriend" Kuki said kissing him again leaving purple smears across his face.

John shuffled from his room rubbing his eyes as Chrissy knew the look in his eyes and walked him back to bed.

"You dreamed about them didn't you?, mommy and daddy were talking to you weren't they?" Chrissy whispered as John nodded tears staining his cheeks.

"They said that they loved me and I had to let them go, they don't want me to remember them anymore" John said as Chrissy tucked him in and started singing to him.

"**There's a little boy in bed tonight, and he dreams of taking flight, flying to a land with marshmallow clouds and butterscotch skies, where the streets are paved in gumdrops and bubblegum, and the people are made of gingerbread**" Chrissy sang as John rested his head.

"**This little boy can't tell night from day, but he knows that this world seems pretty ok, the little boy with the big imagination creates a world he can run to, when the world tries to tell him what to do**".

Rachel hung around the hall hearing the lullaby and loving how the words made her feel as John snored lightly.

"**The little boy stops to say hello, to a cute little puppy yellow and mellow, as he pats the puppy's head this is what he sees, the puppies fur is made of jellybeans, he sees a house of gingerbread and this is what the people said**".

Rachel slowly stepped into the room as Chrissy bent close and kissed her little brother's forehead.

"**Come my son and join our feast, we don't fight in the very least, our doors always open, and our problems need no coping, and we can fight against the lies, in the land of Marshmallow clouds and butterscotch skies**" Chrissy finished as Rachel quietly followed her out of the room.

"Where did you learn that beautiful and rather tasty song Chrissy?, it seems to calm John down" Rachel said as Chrissy smiled and grabbed a piece of paper.

"My dad was a workaholic and he was never home, so one night when John was a baby my dad sang this song to him and I guess he really never forgot the feeling he got when he heard it".

"What was your mom like?, did she sing lullabies to John too?".

"My mom loved John and me separately for different reasons, John was the imaginer, the dreamer, and the goofball, I was more down to earth but going back to John always led me to a world I wanted to live in" Chrissy said as Rachel saw Kuki and Wally going into Kuki's room.

"Goodnight you two don't do anything Numbah 1 and I wouldn't do, or should I say don't do anything at all" Rachel said as the door slammed in her face.

"This girl my brother's supposedly dating does she have a face to her personality?, or should I just say hey you hoping she looks back?".

"She's the girl in the black hair, she's a cheerleader, a goofball in herself, and extremely sweet if you ask me" Rachel said as Chrissy and her saw Nigel passed out in front of the fire.

"As for him I'm going to cover him up, then I'm off to bed myself we've had a long day haven't we?".

Chrissy turned her cell phone off, yawned and nodded as Rachel showed her to an empty room with a big bed.

"Well my cassa se you cassa Chrissy, tomorrow you can unpack and spend a lot of time with your little brother" Rachel said as You don't Know What Love Is You Just Do As Your Told blared from Kuki's room.

"I'm in for a long night, but at least I can sleep on the couch with Nigel" Rachel's mind told her as she grabbed a blanket from her room and rested her head on Nigel's shoulders until she was asleep.

The next morning Nigel slowly turned over to see Rachel snoring lightly on his legs as he smiled.

"Wake up Mrs. Supreme leader that French toast isn't going to cook itself you know" Nigel said as Rachel moaned and waved her hand at him.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey Rache it's 7:00 and the agents will be up soon and their counting on French toast with mounds of butter and syrup when they wake up".

Rachel slowly stood up as Nigel was trying to get the feeling back in his legs and she pushed open the kitchen door.

"Nigel you can cook I'll just rest my head for five minutes" Rachel said sleepily as Nigel got pans out and she realized what she said and pushed him into a chair.

"I'll cook that way the kitchen won't be charcoal black, the food will be edible, and the treehouse won't need a fire department" Rachel said shuffling to the stove and putting bread in some batter.

"Honestly me asking you to cook I don't know what I could've been thinking, the only thing you can cook is a hamburger and that's if you get to Mcdonalds on time".

"I'll have you know that I've cooked a ton of things, like hot dogs and hamburgers for the KND cookout last year, and I even made a pie" Nigel said as Rachel smiled at him.

"Yea the burger's and hot dogs were black from the outside in and the pie had no filling, it was just pie crust Chef Boyardee".

Tater shuffled into the kitchen lightly waving a hello to Nigel and Rachel then she plopped into a chair and hid behind a book.

"I take it you have a book report due after the weekend and you haven't even read the book?" Nigel asked as Tater nodded yawning and slowly flipping the page.

"I look at it this way I may fail English this year, but at least I'm not failing Home ec which is the easiest class to pass" Tater said getting a notebook out and making notes on what she read so far.

"Home ec is not the easiest class in the world, it's not just cooking it's sewing, ironing, and learning other useless whatnot for us to use in the real world".

"It's only whatnot to the people who can't do it, and if you think it's whatnot why didn't you take shop?" Rachel asked as Nigel looked at Tater's book cover to see it was upside down.

"You might be able to read the book better if it was right side up Tater puff, and the answer to your question Mrs. Supreme Leader is my mom made me take Home ec because she thought I could use it someday" Nigel said glumly pulling out his backpack and getting thread and a needle.

"I have to make a sweater before Monday and I really don't see that happening anytime soon, seeing that every time I try to make one I stick myself with this stupid needle".

Tater giggled when she saw the needle puncture Nigel's finger and he shot her an angry glance.

"Don't you have a report to finish Tater puff?, or are you going to help me with this stupid sewing?".

"I could help you but what would Mrs. Collins think when you tell her that you had to have somebody else sew a sweater for you?" Tater asked flipping the page as John walked through seeing Nigel struggle.

"Your doing it all wrong Numbah 1, you have to find the hole in the sweater first, then you have to thread out to in going with the thread and not against it" John said as he also noticed Tater reading The first Harry Potter book.

"Great book I read it about half a hundred times and I could tell you everything about that book inside out and right side in".

Tater threw the book back in her backpack and smiled down at John as he sat next to her.

"All right see there's this kid Harry and his parents were killed by a dark wizard, Harry should have died that night too but the curse didn't work making a lightning bolt scar across his forehead" John said as Tater turned to a new page and started writing rapidly.

"So Harry is delivered to his aunt and uncle's house by Hagrid keeper of the keys at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry who rode a flying motorcycle".

Tater was half finished with her report for chapter one already and was glad to have John around.

"So Professor Mcgonical she's a witch who can turn into a cat expressed fears of Hagrid delivering Harry, but Dumbledore the headmaster at Hogwarts said that he put all his trust into Hagrid and that's the end of chapter one" John said as Nigel was coming along great with the sewing.

"See after you find the hole sewing isn't so bad, you can even do it instead of bugging your mom to do it Numbah 1".

"Or me and trust me I'm like his mother half the time, covering him up last night so the poor thing didn't catch a cold" Rachel said flipping the French toast over and John sat next to Nigel.

"Yea and then you decided to use me for a human pillow numbing my legs to the max, my mom on the other hand never did that to me yet" Nigel said as he took a look at the sweater to see it was mended and he folded it up placing it back in his backpack.

"Well if your room was across for Kuki Sanaban's you'd crash on the couch too, I mean she had Wally spending the night with her last night and I can only imagine what they did listening to the White Stripes".

"Well look at it this way at least their not fighting anymore Rache, you were about ready to pull your hair out" Nigel said as Kuki and Wally walked in kissing and John made a disgusted face.

"Please you guys not before breakfast I think I'm going to gag" John said as Wally pulled from Kuki and smiled blue lipstick all over his face and lips.

"Blueberry passion kid, I'll never look at blueberries the same way again" Wally said laughing as Kuki sat next to Nigel with a stern look on her face.

"Don't you have a home ec project to finish?, or to start even Numbah 1?" Kuki asked as Nigel smiled producing a knitted sweater and Kuki couldn't believe her eyes.

"Did a gang of elves sew that for you Numbah 1?, because that can't be your sewing your fingers aren't bleeding or anything".

"That's because I had a little boy teach me how to sew, and he helped Tater with her book report all before breakfast" Nigel said as Kuki stared at John.

"And where may I ask did you learn to sew little guy?, did a gang of elves teach you?" Kuki asked as Chrissy walked into the kitchen yawning and heading towards a coffee pot.

"Nope my big sister taught me how to do it at a young age, she told me that if I ripped my own clothes I should learn to mend them and Numbah 1 was lucky not to get pricked I did all the time when I learned" John said as Chrissy rubbed his hair and went to help Rachel cook.

"Well at least somebody here wants to help cook, I mean with all the agents the non agent decides to be the one to help" Rachel said as Nigel walked up and Rachel pushed him back.

"Remember the whole I want the food edible talk Nigel, well I think the kids do too and besides I was kidding, Tater helps me whether she wants to or not most of the time".

"And that's because I'm forced to Numbah 362, it's not like I want to or anything like that" Tater said walking to the refrigerator and grabbing a carton of orange juice drinking it from the carton.

"Use a cup Tater puff, sometimes I swear you're a boy reincarnated" Kuki said making a face and handing her a glass.

"You too huh Numbah 3?, my mom must tell me that five times a day and most times I feel like a boy you know when I play football and things like that".

"That's because you're a tomboy Tater, you should get in touch with your feminine feelings if you ask me".

"Well nobody asked you Kuki, and if I want a comment from the peanut gallery I'll ask for it" Tater said flipping her long brown hair at Kuki.

Well that's it for now and I love the replies Tater but as you do I wish I could get more reviewers anyways it's great to know that my ff is liked by at least one person for now Keep replying

Cindy'sboy93


	11. Heather And David's Mistake

It was New Years in the tree house and 2007 was fading as Rachel and the gang all had different plans.

"I hope Wally kisses me tonight Rache, I mean you know that once midnight hits you have to kiss the first girl you see" Kuki said.

"I'm glad I get to see you grow up little bro, and I'm sure Buster is equally happy to be in your life" Chrissy said as Buster laid between him and Amanda barking happily and attacking a couch cushion.

"I love him too but I haven't had a minute alone with Heather since he's been around, but I guess puppies need love more than girls do these days" John said scratching Buster's ears as he hopped from the couch sensing John's conversation and fell laid down in front of the fire place.

"Uhhhh Numbah 6 we have a problem and I think you can handle it better than Numbah 362, just be sure to bring tissues and lots of them while I get a carton of ice cream and chocolate" tater said running into the kitchen as Kuki followed her.

"The heartbroken special?, Tater level with me is somebody heartbroken in the treehouse?" Kuki asked As Tater handed her four bowls and she balanced soda, chocolate bars, a box of Pizza, and a carton of ice cream on her arms.

"I can take some of that if you want Tater, I just have to know the details of the sitch your throwing me into" Kuki said as Tater stopped at the kitchen table and John ran into the kitchen.

"It's Amanda isn't it Tater?, you need the tissues for Amanda right?" John asked as Tater nodded and then shook her head no.

"All right now is not the time to confuse me Tater, is it Amanda or not?".

"Well it's part Amanda and part you, see Heather's up to something you'd have to see to believe and Amanda's locked herself in her room specifically asking for you to comfort her" Tater said handing the pizza box, ice cream, and soda to John as Kuki ran after them both.

"So where are we headed if I may ask Tater?, and why does this involve me?".

Tater pointed to David's bedroom as John saw the door was opened a crack and Tater opened it the rest of the way to see Heather on David's bed kissing him.

"What in the world do you two think your doing?, are you completely nutso?" Kuki asked pushing Heather off the bed as she saw John and acted surprised.

"John hey baby I was just on my way to see you when David grabbed me and started kissing me".

"Save the lies Heather I saw what you were doing in here and you never pushed him away, it's like you wanted him to kiss you" John said as David looked up when he heard Amanda's bedroom door storm open.

""I can't wait to hear the excuse for you kissing your best friends girl David, because believe me John and I have heard some pretty lame excuses in our lives" Amanda said as John's insides felt like a soda can when you shake it.

"This isn't what it looked like Mandy baby, see we were talking and talking led to eating, and to make a long story short Heather was choking on a piece of bread and I was giving her the Heimlich Maneuver" David said as Tater, Amanda, and Kuki laughed as John ran off crying.

'Well peppy I'd consider that your wake up call, and I don't think you'll be seeing a lot of him anymore" Amanda said as Kuki and Tater were still laughing at David's excuse.

"That has got to be the stupidest excuse I have ever heard in the world of lies" Kuki said rolling around on the floor not breathing as Tater laughed over her.

"Looks like somebody else needs the Heimlich Maneuver quick David kiss her too" Tater said as Kuki led Amanda to John's room where Chrissy and Rachel had worried looks on their faces.

"All is not well in John's dating world that's all, he caught his best friend David kissing his girlfriend and your never going to believe the excuse David gave" Kuki said running to John's room with Chrissy and Rachel.

David ran into the living room with his shirt off as Nigel stood in front of the hallway angry.

"All eight I know I had little or no faith in this new replacement agent thing, but going around behind his back and kissing his girlfriend is just plain wrong" Nigel said as David tried to push past him but Nigel was stronger.

"He's getting the help he needs and you can't help him with this problem anyways".

"Look I was giving her the Heimlich Maneuver, she laid on my bed and I put my mouth on hers to act like a vacuum and suck the food out" David said as all the agents were in an uproar of laughter.

"You'd make a good comedian kid, but as a friend your as you say a vacuum because you suck".

Meanwhile in John's room we see him on his bed crying as Amanda felt bad about the fight they had so many nights ago.

"I know it seems like the world is falling around you right now baby brother but your six, you have so many years of fun to have before you start dating" Chrissy said hoping to at least make John's body stop shaking with sadness.

"She used me like a toy, and when she got bored she went to find a new toy to play with leaving me in the toy box broken and crying" John said as Amanda sat next to him stroking his hair.

"John we've been through hell together, and I know it hurts right now but take it from a girl who's lost love before, listen to your sister and have fun with life instead of waiting on love" Amanda said as John stopped crying and looked at her.

"I thought I was a Wilbur to you, you know a fictional pig and all that jazz".

"Yea about that I'm really sorry I had a fight with you , and I think that you're the strongest little boy I've ever met in my life".

John hugged Amanda as Kuki slid the pizza box onto his bed still giggling at David's excuse.

"That excuse is going down in KND history as the stupidest excuse ever, and I wouldn't blame you if you never talked to him again Numbah 8" Kuki said shaking her head as Tater poured soda in six cups and Rachel served ice cream and chocolate.

"So are you feeling at least a little better little bro?, because if it makes you feel better I'll go and make this Heather girl look like an opponent after a Rocky movie" Chrissy said cracking her knuckles.

"No Chris that's ok, I think David's dumb excuse is going to come back to haunt her for years to come" John said as not talking to David was looking pretty good to Amanda.

Buster laid his head on John's knees with pleading eyes hoping some of the hamburger on his pizza would fall onto the bed.

"Sorry boy this isn't for doggies, but I do have something for you if your interested".

A dog treat was thrown onto the floor as Buster ran and caught it in his paws chewing it.

"I wonder where he gets his excuse's from, I mean is there a how to make a dumb excuse for dummies book" Tater asked her mouth full of ice cream.

"Well they make a how to for dummies everything else so I wouldn't doubt if he did buy a book on how to make a dumb excuse" Kuki said as there was a knock on John's door.

"I'll get that it might be the bad excuse king with another one liner for us" Rachel said opening the door to find Heather standing there.

"Can I help you one line queen?, or are you hear to tell me the truth of the story?" John asked as Chrissy stood up looking like she was ready to rumble at the word go.

"The one thing that's holding her back is me Heather, and if you try to lie like your third wheel out there I'd gladly set her on you" John said as Heather slowly tried to move Rachel who stood in front of the door.

"That is as far as you go one line queen, you have to gain my friendship back to get into the room again" John said as Heather had tears in her eyes.

"Well the truth is we were kissing, it happened so fast and I couldn't stop him from kissing me, he was like a rocket ready for liftoff ".

"Oh please Heather there's a word called no, learn to use it and then come and talk to me about how hard it is, in fact you should walk in my shoes having no mom and no dad".

Rachel slammed the door in Heathers face as the countdown to 2008 began outside.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New yearrrrrrrrrrrrr" The agents yelled as Kuki kissed Wally and he kissed her back with David slowly walking up to Heather.

"Well I guess your stuck with me because John isn't crawling on all fours back to you" David said as Heather looked angrily at him.

"I was giving her the Heimlich Maneuver?, all the lines in the world and that's the best you can come up with?" Heather asked flipping her long black hair at him and stomping off to her room with him following her.

"Well guys I think we should all get to bed, it's 12:00 and tomorrow's a new day and a new year" Rachel said stretching and walking out of the room with Kuki, Tater, and Chrissy following.

"Aren't you going to go to bed Mandy?, or would you rather stay here with me tonight?" John asked as Amanda smiled and snatched up another piece of pizza.

"Only if you want me to stay John, see I don't want to stay if you want me to go then I'm out" Amanda said stretching and sprawling out on John's bed.

"I don't mind if you stay Mandy, in fact I was hoping you would because I've been thinking a lot".

"About what John boy?, I mean is it about me and you or just me or just you?".

"It's about you and me and I figure that maybe I should give us a chance but I would like to know if we can be friends until Junior High, after that we'll see what happens" John said as Amanda nodded and made a bed on the floor for herself.

Well that's it for now please read and reply

PS Tater funny little tid bit this really happened to me, I dated Heather in High school and Amanda dated David, one day David came over my house with Heather, He told me to keep Amanda from coming to my house and I stood guard at the stairs, Amanda came and I told her she couldn't come upstairs and that was when she pushed me out of the way and David and Heather were caught on my bed kissing, and the whole Heimlich Maneuver excuse came out and Amanda told him it was over, Thanks for reading

Cindy'sboy93


	12. I'm Sorry

The next day the sun shone through the windows of the treehouse and Heather stood in front of John's room hoping the song she heard on the radio last night would make him come back.

"_Yea I'd love to say I was thinking on my time away, I missed you and things weren't the same cause every thing inside it never comes out right, and when I see you cry it makes me want to die_". Heather began as Buster started howling and John slowly turned over moaning as Amanda walked to John's door.

"What are you doing here two timer, haven't you hurt him enough already?" Amanda asked as Heather continued her song.

"_I'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry your blue I'm sorry about all the things I said to you, And I know I can't take them back, I love how you kiss I love all your sounds and baby the way you make my world go round and I just wanted to say I'm sorry_".

"What in the world does she want and why does it have to be so early in the morning?, I mean can't she want something around lunchtime?" John asked as Buster continued to howl along with Heather's song.

"_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days, we get older and blame turns to shame cause everything inside it never comes out right, and when I see you cry it makes me want to die_" Heather moaned as Buster started scratching at the bedroom door whining.

"Don't worry boy she'll be gone soon enough, Numbah 362 will not let her hurt me again, or scream from the top of her lungs in a hallway" John said scratching Buster's ears as he laid in front of the door.

"I don't know what makes her think you'd take her back anyways John, she kissed another boy and it happened to be your ex best friend and my ex boyfriend" Amanda said loud enough for Heather to hear her.

"_I'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry your blue I'm sorry about all the things I said to you, And I know I can't take them back, I love how you kiss I love all your sounds and baby the way you make my world go round and I just wanted to say I'm sorry_".

"We get it your sorry about what happened last night but that doesn't change the fact that you did it, and you tore my heart to shreds in the process Heather, did you ever think about my heart when you kissed him?" John asked as Rachel stormed down the hall and stopped at John's room.

"Numbah 10 what in the world do you think your doing screaming a love song at 9:00 in the morning?, and what makes you think he's going to take you back after what you did to him?" Rachel asked as Heather was on her knees crying for John.

"She's acting pretty stupid if you ask me, I mean it's not like she forgot his birthday, or their anniversary she kissed his best friend behind his back and wasn't going to tell him about it" Amanda said as Heather cried and sang at the same time.

"_Every single day I think about how we came all this day the sleepless night and the tears you cried, It's never too late to make it right Oh yeah sorry_".

Numbah 10 go back to your room and think about what you've done to him and that's an order" Rachel said As Heather was like a rock and wouldn't be moved until John forgave her.

"I know you think this song is going to help you Heather but it isn't, you kissed another boy when you had a perfectly good boyfriend waiting for you on the couch in front of the fireplace last night" John said as Heather cried harder and David came storming down the hall.

"She didn't get any sleep last night if that means anything to you, she's heartbroken and she wants you to forgive her for the things that she did, why are you so cold hearted? David asked as John heard enough and stormed from his room and up to David.

"You are not turning this around on him kid, he wasn't the one kissing another girl last night she kissed another boy and that boy happened to be you" Amanda said as David pulled his fist back but Chrissy stopped him.

"If you harm a hair on his little head I harm the rest of you got it?, now take your two timing girlfriend back to your room and make sure she gets some sleep" Chrissy said as David stormed off but Heather remained kneeling in front of John's room to finish her song.

"_I'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry your blue I'm sorry about all the things I said to you, And I know I can't take them back, I love how you kiss I love all your sounds and baby the way you make my world go round and I just wanted to say I'm sorry I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry bay yeah I'm sorry_" Heather finished as Buster howled along to the music.

"Are you quite finished Heather, because if you are let me be the first to say you can be sorry till your blue in the face, what you did to me last night is unforgivable to anyone else I this world" John said as Heather stood up and went to walk into the room as Buster growled at her guarding the door.

"The cool thing about dogs is that they hate anybody their master does, it's like he looked into my heart and saw the hate I have for you burning inside".

"So even if it was David's fault that I kissed him you still hate me for doing it?, I mean what if I didn't kiss him last night?" Heather asked as Amanda laughed and shook her head as John looked at Heather.

"Then we'd still be together wouldn't we?, I mean the reason we broke up is because you decided to take David up on his kissing offer two timer" John said as Heather again tried walking into the room as Buster barked angrily at her.

"I think that's as far as you go cheater, that pups not going to let you get another step further without tearing you to shreds" Nigel said walking up to the crowd around John's room.

"Nonsense Buster and I are best friends and he wouldn't lay a paw on me" Heather said as Amanda walked up to Buster and made him lay a paw on Heather and smiled.

"There he laid a paw on you peppy girl, now if you come any closer he's going to lay his sharp teeth on you" John said laughing as Amanda put Buster down and he ran back to the door staring at Heather angrily.

"Come on boy you know me right?, it's Heather the one that wanted to name you Miracle and the one who saved you from dying".

"Wrong again cheater, the truth is I'm the one who saved you from dying Buster seeing I'm the one who brought you and that makes me the one who saved you " Nigel said as Heather shot him an angry glance.

"If I didn't suggest we go to the mall that day you never would have found Buster in the first place Numbah 1, you complained and said there would be too many people there" Heather said as Nigel scratched Buster's ears and he laid on his back to have his tummy rubbed as Heather snuck past.

"There now maybe it'll be easier to talk to me seeing I'm right in front of you, or are you going to sick Buster on me?".

Buster heard Heather and jumped up growling at her and running up to the bed his teeth gnashing at Heather who screamed and ran from the room crying.

"At least I know that I have an ex girlfriend chaser guarding me, and he's the best ex girlfriend chaser in the world" John said petting Buster who barked happily and laid next to him licking John's face.

Heather came back down the hall with David who looked scared when he saw Buster growling again.

"He's a demon dog he almost attacked the hand that feeds him, and now I wish we left him in that pet store to be on the chopping block" Heather said as Tyler walked up smiling at her.

'What's the matter broken hearted idiot have you come back for forgiveness?, because if you have just know that he can never really forgive you for what you did but he could always get even" Tyler said as Heather looked at him.

"How would he get even?, I mean the only girls he knows are the girls that are here, and that's Beth, Amanda, Rachel, Kuki, Abby, Fanny, Tater, Chrissy, and myself so who would he kiss?"

"You keep asking yourself that girl, maybe it'll make you feel better knowing he's around girls all day".

Well that's it and as always please reply to everyone and thank you for replying Tater

The next day the sun shone through the windows of the treehouse and Heather stood in front of John's room hoping the song she heard on the radio last night would make him come back.

"_Yea I'd love to say I was thinking on my time away, I missed you and things weren't the same cause every thing inside it never comes out right, and when I see you cry it makes me want to die_". Heather began as Buster started howling and John slowly turned over moaning as Amanda walked to John's door.

"What are you doing here two timer, haven't you hurt him enough already?" Amanda asked as Heather continued her song.

"_I'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry your blue I'm sorry about all the things I said to you, And I know I can't take them back, I love how you kiss I love all your sounds and baby the way you make my world go round and I just wanted to say I'm sorry_".

"What in the world does she want and why does it have to be so early in the morning?, I mean can't she want something around lunchtime?" John asked as Buster continued to howl along with Heather's song.

"_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days, we get older and blame turns to shame cause everything inside it never comes out right, and when I see you cry it makes me want to die_" Heather moaned as Buster started scratching at the bedroom door whining.

"Don't worry boy she'll be gone soon enough, Numbah 362 will not let her hurt me again, or scream from the top of her lungs in a hallway" John said scratching Buster's ears as he laid in front of the door.

"I don't know what makes her think you'd take her back anyways John, she kissed another boy and it happened to be your ex best friend and my ex boyfriend" Amanda said loud enough for Heather to hear her.

"_I'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry your blue I'm sorry about all the things I said to you, And I know I can't take them back, I love how you kiss I love all your sounds and baby the way you make my world go round and I just wanted to say I'm sorry_".

"We get it your sorry about what happened last night but that doesn't change the fact that you did it, and you tore my heart to shreds in the process Heather, did you ever think about my heart when you kissed him?" John asked as Rachel stormed down the hall and stopped at John's room.

"Numbah 10 what in the world do you think your doing screaming a love song at 9:00 in the morning?, and what makes you think he's going to take you back after what you did to him?" Rachel asked as Heather was on her knees crying for John.

"She's acting pretty stupid if you ask me, I mean it's not like she forgot his birthday, or their anniversary she kissed his best friend behind his back and wasn't going to tell him about it" Amanda said as Heather cried and sang at the same time.

"_Every single day I think about how we came all this day the sleepless night and the tears you cried, It's never too late to make it right Oh yeah sorry_".

Numbah 10 go back to your room and think about what you've done to him and that's an order" Rachel said As Heather was like a rock and wouldn't be moved until John forgave her.

"I know you think this song is going to help you Heather but it isn't, you kissed another boy when you had a perfectly good boyfriend waiting for you on the couch in front of the fireplace last night" John said as Heather cried harder and David came storming down the hall.

"She didn't get any sleep last night if that means anything to you, she's heartbroken and she wants you to forgive her for the things that she did, why are you so cold hearted? David asked as John heard enough and stormed from his room and up to David.

"You are not turning this around on him kid, he wasn't the one kissing another girl last night she kissed another boy and that boy happened to be you" Amanda said as David pulled his fist back but Chrissy stopped him.

"If you harm a hair on his little head I harm the rest of you got it?, now take your two timing girlfriend back to your room and make sure she gets some sleep" Chrissy said as David stormed off but Heather remained kneeling in front of John's room to finish her song.

"_I'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry your blue I'm sorry about all the things I said to you, And I know I can't take them back, I love how you kiss I love all your sounds and baby the way you make my world go round and I just wanted to say I'm sorry I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry bay yeah I'm sorry_" Heather finished as Buster howled along to the music.

"Are you quite finished Heather, because if you are let me be the first to say you can be sorry till your blue in the face, what you did to me last night is unforgivable to anyone else I this world" John said as Heather stood up and went to walk into the room as Buster growled at her guarding the door.

"The cool thing about dogs is that they hate anybody their master does, it's like he looked into my heart and saw the hate I have for you burning inside".

"So even if it was David's fault that I kissed him you still hate me for doing it?, I mean what if I didn't kiss him last night?" Heather asked as Amanda laughed and shook her head as John looked at Heather.

"Then we'd still be together wouldn't we?, I mean the reason we broke up is because you decided to take David up on his kissing offer two timer" John said as Heather again tried walking into the room as Buster barked angrily at her.

"I think that's as far as you go cheater, that pups not going to let you get another step further without tearing you to shreds" Nigel said walking up to the crowd around John's room.

"Nonsense Buster and I are best friends and he wouldn't lay a paw on me" Heather said as Amanda walked up to Buster and made him lay a paw on Heather and smiled.

"There he laid a paw on you peppy girl, now if you come any closer he's going to lay his sharp teeth on you" John said laughing as Amanda put Buster down and he ran back to the door staring at Heather angrily.

"Come on boy you know me right?, it's Heather the one that wanted to name you Miracle and the one who saved you from dying".

"Wrong again cheater, the truth is I'm the one who saved you from dying Buster seeing I'm the one who brought you and that makes me the one who saved you " Nigel said as Heather shot him an angry glance.

"If I didn't suggest we go to the mall that day you never would have found Buster in the first place Numbah 1, you complained and said there would be too many people there" Heather said as Nigel scratched Buster's ears and he laid on his back to have his tummy rubbed as Heather snuck past.

"There now maybe it'll be easier to talk to me seeing I'm right in front of you, or are you going to sick Buster on me?".

Buster heard Heather and jumped up growling at her and running up to the bed his teeth gnashing at Heather who screamed and ran from the room crying.

"At least I know that I have an ex girlfriend chaser guarding me, and he's the best ex girlfriend chaser in the world" John said petting Buster who barked happily and laid next to him licking John's face.

Heather came back down the hall with David who looked scared when he saw Buster growling again.

"He's a demon dog he almost attacked the hand that feeds him, and now I wish we left him in that pet store to be on the chopping block" Heather said as Tyler walked up smiling at her.

'What's the matter broken hearted idiot have you come back for forgiveness?, because if you have just know that he can never really forgive you for what you did but he could always get even" Tyler said as Heather looked at him.

"How would he get even?, I mean the only girls he knows are the girls that are here, and that's Beth, Amanda, Rachel, Kuki, Abby, Fanny, Tater, Chrissy, and myself so who would he kiss?"

"You keep asking yourself that girl, maybe it'll make you feel better knowing he's around girls all day".

Well that's it and as always please reply to everyone and thank you for replying Tater

PS I don't own I'm Sorry Buckcherry does I just thought it would sound good as a Heather apology.


	13. Tater's Obsession

The next day Heather took to moping around the treehouse pouting at John whenever she passed him.

"She brought this upon herself guys, I mean what kind of a girlfriend kisses another boys friend behind his back?" John asked getting obviously angry looks from Fanny, Abby, and Kuki.

"There is a thing called a second chance boy I mean she's obviously really hurt over what you did to her" Fanny said blaming John for the breakup.

"Right so it was me that went behind her back to kiss another girl was it?, I've finally seen the error of my ways thank you Numbah 82".

John shoved past Fanny as she angrily followed him into the living room.

"You know girls aren't all that bad kid, without us we'd have no pop singers, cooks, or people to clean up your messes".

"I never said all girls were bad just the girl who kissed another boy behind my back is bad" John said grabbing a Coke bottle and chugging it.

"Men are such pigs sometimes, I mean there's an invention called a cup learn to use one" Kuki said making a disgusted face at John as Abby laughed following her.

"Since the dawn of man we have never used a cup, why do you think they make bottles and cartons for?".

"So girls don't die of disgustingness while a boy chugs Coke, or is it to teach a boy to act civilized?" Abby asked as Hoagie ran down the hall panting and sweating.

"Numbah 6 just the boy I was looking for, look you have to do me a major solid and hide me from Tater no questions asked" Hoagie said as the girl's stared at him.

"All right one there are questions that have to be asked here like why are you hiding from Tater?, two where do you expect to hide with a figure like yours, and three have you ever heard of jogging" John asked as Hoagie grabbed his shirt collar.

"There's no time for questions Numbah 6 she's gone totally loopy and fell head over heels in love with me, I can be mistaken for a rock in the yard, and yes I've heard of jogging but apparently so has Tater".

"Obviously she can run faster than you Numbah 5 she's thin and your pudgy do the math, even if I do hide you your going to get found sooner or later".

"You can't rely on him to do anything for you kid, he'll break your heart and make sure it's in pieces".

After Heather said this Hoagie looked at her as she sipped Coke from a glass and laid her head in her hands.

"What hole did you crawl out of this morning Numbah 10, and what did it do to your usually peppy personality?" Hoagie asked as Heather started to cry fresh tears.

"I crawled out of the hole made from loneliness and I hope you never find it because it tears your heart apart".

"Whatever just hide me Numbah 6 and quick I can hear Taters pitter patter coming down the hall" Hoagie said jumping into the closet and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Yea she's not smart enough to look in there or anything like that Numbah 5, real good plan" John said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and don't talk to me, if I don't speak maybe she'll think I ran away somewhere".

"This won't work Numbah 5 she's going to find you eventually and when she does she's going to kiss you knowing girls like I do you learn a thing or two" John said.

"What do you know about girls that Heather hasn't already taught you?, I mean without her you would still be clueless and stupid" Fanny said as John belched and the girls made disgusted faces.

"I know that girls hate me drinking from the carton, bottle, or other container and I know that girl's hate burping".

"I could have told you that you stupid boy, now just forgive me and let's get on with our lives together" Heather said hoping John would come around.

"If I wanted a cheater I'd go to Vegas because everybody cheats there, but I want a girl who will stay with me forever".

Tater dashed into the kitchen in a jean skirt, a white tee hidden behind a khaki shirt, sandals, and sparkly make up smiling.

"All right don't make me ask just tell me where your hiding him Numbah 6, or do I have to kiss it out of you?" Tater asked walking up to John puckering up.

"In the closet behind the coats, now please step away from me with glittery lips" John said as Tater dashed to the closet and throwing the closet open.

"Hoagie Gilligan hiding from me isn't smart because I'll always find you".

Tater dragged off a struggling Hoagie out of the kitchen as John smiled and chugged more Coke belching as Kuki grabbed the bottle from him.

"You are not allowed to drink this until you can act like a little boy with manners" Kuki said throwing the bottle into a locked fridge.

Heather slowly stood up and walked off tears still in her eyes as John ran after her not wanting to but feeling bad for how he treated her the past couple of days.

"Heather hold it right there, we're going to get you pepified and we're going to do it right now" John said leading her into his bedroom.

"Right now we have got to get you back to your original state of peppy and caffine powered love, in order to do that I have to accept your apology am I right?" John asked as Heather's depressed eyes locked with his.

"I want you to forgive me and that's all fine and good, but I want you to at least accept the fact that I never kissed him first he kissed me and I didn't want this" Heather said on the verge of tears again as John hugged her and she laid her head on his shoulders.

"I know your sorry Heather you sang all about that yesterday morning, but I think it's time for you to accept the fact that there can be no more us Heather, you broke my heart when you kissed David".

Heather broke from John and reached into her pocket producing the locked refrigerator key and smiled up at him.

"Consider it a friendly present, if you ever feel like grosing the girls out again you'll have the key to do it" Heather said as John smirked at her.

"There's the Heather we've all grown to love and tolerate, and if it means anything to you I want to say that you're the only girl I know that can be a friend and a clown at the same time".

Heather quickly hugged John again as he walked out to check on the new couple brewing in the treehouse, and to make sure that Hoagie had no way to get out of Tater's love radar.

"So how do you think Hoagie's dealing with his new love interest John?, I mean their nothing like you and I but hey with some practice they could be".

John was happy to have the old peppy, happy, goofy Heather back as they found Tater curled on the couch, laying her body over Hoagie's lap like a cat.

"Well, well, well would you look at this a cat and it's master" Tyler said smiling and sitting on the couch.

"For your information Numbah 11 I don't want this cat on my lap, she sort of fell there when she heard I didn't have a girlfriend" Hoagie said as Tater's blonde pigtails swung off the side of the couch.

"I love it when you play hard to get hero, it makes me want you even more in fact sweetie, I guess you might say that I'm the bologna to your Hoagie" Tater said laughing at her own joke as John and Heather joined her.

Rachel walked past with Nigel pulling shopping bag after shopping bag behind him.

"So many prom dresses and she has to pick the ones that come with shoes, a purse, and everything else but the kitchen sink" Nigel said sweating and panting.

"Well if you didn't want me to buy a million and one dresses you should have stopped me after one Nigey, I mean you know the damage I can do with plastic in my hands" Rachel said seeing Hoagie bat his hands at Taters pigtails and she giggled playfully up at him.

"Looks like we got another couple in our midst Nigel, let's go congratulate them and then we can have dinner for them tonight".

"Rachel punkin the only thing I want to throw right now is these bags of dress after dress on your bed and take a nice long nap".

Rachel shot him an angry look as he walked to her room dropping all the bags on her bed and sighing happily.

"There now I can take my nap in peace and have no more interruptions from the girlfriend form the black lagoon of proms" Nigel said as he got to his room to find Rachel tapping her foot angrily and looking at him.

"All right I know this isn't about the whole not congratulating Hoagie and Tater thing Rache, because if it is you've taken the word bad girlfriend to a whole new level"

"Nigel this isn't just about Hoagie and Tater, all my friends have boyfriends that gave them promise rings for their birthday, mines coming up soon and if I don't see a ring finger decorated with a diamond ring I'm not going to be a happy camper" Rachel said plopping down next to Nigel on his bed.

"Rache we've been through this already, if I could afford a promise ring I would buy you one, but I can't right now sweetie".

Rachel huffed angrily and turned her head from Nigel purposely letting her hair whack his eyes as she closed her eyes and snored lightly.

"Stupid Rachel what is it about a promise ring she wants so much, I mean saying I love you could be enough couldn't it?" Nigel asked as he knew in his heart of hearts that he would have to buy Rachel a promise ring.

After their nap Nigel dashed around the treehouse to find John knowing that if anybody could help him now John could.

"Numbah 6 where are you?, I'm really in a bind and your helping me out of it whether you want to or not because my girl's about to wring my neck".

John was in the same place Nigel and Rachel left him, in the living room by the fireplace watching Hoagie fight Tater and Tater giggle and inch closer to his lap.

"Numbah 6 just the boy I was looking for, how would you like to bail me out of another bad sitch? " Nigel asked as John didn't have time to answer before being pulled off to the jewelers to find a promise ring for Rachel.

"All right here's the deal Numbah 6 I need to find a promise ring before I'm lain to rest by Numbah 362, and since I could care less what the ring looks like I need your help to find one Casanova".

When they reached the jewelers John pointed a ring out in a center case that glimmered in the light.

"We'll take this one sir, wrap it up in a pretty bow and a black box with a card that says To Rachel From you sorry boyfriend Nigel" Nigel said forking over the money and rushing back to the treehouse.

Meanwhile Rachel woke up to find that she was flying solo and went on a hunt to find her boyfriend Nigel at any cost.

"Tater Hoagie have you two seen Nigel in your travels around here?, or have you two been busy playing cat and mouse the whole time? Rachel asked not being able to resist cracking a smile.

The treehouse door flew open and Nigel and John walked in grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry about the fight Nigel, I just feel jealous that I'm the only one of my friends not wearing a ring on my finger".

"Not for long Rache why don't you take a look in this plastic white bag I have, or would you rather not get your birthday present early?" Nigel asked as John smiled knowing that no girl could resist a present.

As John predicted Rachel hastily ripped through the bag to find a black box with a purple bow around it as she unwrapped it and her hands flew to her mouth in surprise.

"Turns out we had some left over money in our vacation fund and so I decided to donate it to a better cause" Nigel said as Rachel hugged him and John crying happily.

"Fanny, Abby, Kuki, and Tater are never going to believe this, I have the biggest rock out of all of them and just look how pretty it looks in the right light" Rachel said hugging John and Nigel again.

"Nothing's too good for my girl sweetie, just snap your fingers and I'll go out and get it for you and I mean anything Rache".

Rachel placed the ring on her finger and sighed happily knowing that all the girls were going to kill for the ring that she had on her finger.

"Now let's talk party Rache, favors, music, theme, cake flavor, snacks, dress throw it all at me" Nigel said as Rachel handed him a list and looked back at Hoagie and Tater who were both sleeping Tater's hands curled around Hoagie's legs.

"I don't think he likes her much Nigel, but that doesn't matter to a girl Tater's age all's she wants is a boy she doesn't care if he likes her or not" Rachel said watching the fire crackle around them.

"You were like that with me at her age too, always pulling me around like a teddy bear until one day I just got used to it and so will he".

I'm not your boyfriend you crazy cat girl, I'm hardly even a friend to you so go away and let me find a girl closer to my friendship status" Hoagie screamed waking up as Tater smiled and pecked his lips.

"Hoagie this hard to get stuff is making you look cuter, so if you want to look cuter to me just keep telling me no" Tater said inching her fingers up Hoagie's chest and playfully poking his nose.

"All right how does this sound I'll go out with you if you want me to, I love you and I always will".

"Awwwwww Hoagie I knew I'd get to you sooner or later cutie pie, I mean this whole playing hard to get thing was a lie and you just opened my eyes to your love".

Tater's arms wrapped around Hoagie's neck and he looked like he wanted to die right then and there.

"Round one goes to Tater Nigey, now what do you say we cook them a nice dinner which in your case would be take out and we have dinner with them?" Rachel asked as Nigel smiled and picked up the phone to cook as he called it.

"You crazy girl I told you I don't love you, now release your grip so I can start inventing things, or are you going to follow me to my room too?" Hoagie asked as Tater smiled.

"I like where this conversation is going hero sandwich, I'll decorate your room and you can watch me with love in your eyes" Tater said grabbing her backpack and skipping after him.

"What are you a lost puppy looking for a home?, leave me alone for more than half a millisecond if you don't mind".

Tater stopped in her tracks when they reached Hoagie's room and she started pulling out pictures of her and him that she made into a photo album and stuck them on the walls and ceiling.

"There now you'll never forget me and I'll be none the wiser you sweet little apple pie, that was your nickname all through school until Junior High right?" Tater asked as Hoagie's eyes shot over to her.

"How did you know that you crazy cat girl?, have you been stalking me all through my life?" Hoagie asked as Tater threw a manila folder at him showing his picture and all his secrets on another piece of paper.

"Fanny's Gazette Huggie Bear she knows all, and according to her sweet little apple pie was your nickname until Junior High" Tater said matter of factly.

"Fanny Fulbright's paper is so going down, and so are you crazed lunatic" Hoagie said as Tater continued to paste pictures of him and her on the walls.

"You and I have a great future together Huggie Bear, we're going to be together forever and ever, and if you do anything to screw it up Tater is going to make her own Gazette called Huggie Bears sweet little apple pie" Tater said throwing pink blankets onto Hoagie's bed.

"Ohhhh no I am not going to let you just decorate my bed, that's my sanctuary, my place of piece, the place where I sleep and you will not throw frilly pink blankets over it" Hoagie said as Tater threw sheets on to complete the ensemble.

"I'm just sprucing it up a bit and if you don't like it then Tater's Gazette just may have something to say about that".

"Dinner everyone to the kitchen, we're having Italian, Chinese, Chicken, and fast food for dinner tonight ladies and gents" Nigel said as Hoagie grumbled and Tater laughed leaving her backpack in Hoagies room on purpose.

Well that's that for now I'm sorry I haven't replied in awhile I just moved to Florida and I'm still getting settled, but no worries I will keep replying to this story and other ones that I have on It Real

Cindy'sboy93


	14. Meeting Wendy and Skwirely

At dinner we see Fried Chicken, Burgers, Tacos, Pizza, Chinese, and subs on a banquet table.

"My little Hero Sandwich should watch what he eats, I mean his health is off the charts I bet" Tater said snuggling with Hoagie as Amanda grabbed some pizza, a taco, a burger, and an egg roll.

"All right Amanda you're not talking to me ha, ha very funny I get it, but can you at least acknowledge my presence?" David asked as Amanda smiled thinly and walked back to the table to sit next to John.

"You must be a strong man to apologize to Heather John, I mean if anything I would have made her apologize first" Amanda said as David sat next to her hoping to catch a glimpse of her voice.

"I want to know why I can't eat anything Tater puff?, I mean do I look like a rabbit to you?" Hoagie asked as a salad bowl was slid to him.

"Dear readers did you know that Hoagie Gilligan still sleeps with a nightlight and a teddy on occasions?, do we really want a boy like that inventing for the KND?" Tater said smiling and pretending to type on a typerwriter

'Fine I'll eat your rabbit chow torturer of the inventers, but I won't like it one bit".

"Howdy gang what are we talking about?, and I hope it's about David the mean boy that made me lose the best relationship I ever had" Heather said as David looked at Amanda pleading with her.

"John please tell the lost puppy to go suck an egg before I force feed him one, I really can't stand him staring at me with patheticness and stupidity" Amanda said as John looked at David.

"She said to go suck an egg before she force feeds you one because she can't stand you staring at her with patheticness and stupidity" John said to him as David stared at John instead.

"All right agents we have an announcement to make, two new agents have joined the dating world Tater Matthews and Hoagie Gilligan" Rachel said as Tater smiled and kissed Hoagie leaving glitter on his cheeks and Wally laughing out loud.

"I knew somebody would get stuck with Tater but I had no idea it would be the boy who can't get a date to kiss him let alone go out with him" Wally said as a booming knock was heard on the door and a preteen girl stood at the door with a pink suitcase.

"Are you lost sweetie?, because if you are I can help you find home again if you want me to because I'm helpful that way" Kuki said as the little girl saw Wally and started tearing through her backpack for a picture.

"Actually you can't help me but that boy in the orange hoodie and blonde hair can".

"Wally get your behind over here and help this little girl, she says you can help her better than me" Kuki said as Wally walked up and got one look at the girl with fear in his eyes.

"Hello Wally Beatles I know you know about me, my mom wrote you about a million times and in case you don't want people wondering who I am I'm his daughter Skwirely!" the girl screamed as all the agents heads turned in direction to the preteen girl.

"Wally I didn't know you had a daughter or a wife but let's deal with one thing at a time shall we, like the first problem are you totally and completely stupid!" Kuki screamed as Wally grabbed Skwirely's pink suitcase and Rachel looked on with interest.

"You just better hope mom doesn't find you dad, because if you think my outburst was bad hers will be a zillion times worse".

As if Skwirely called her a woman in brown hair stormed into the treehouse and everybody knew who she was after as her eyes fell upon Wally.

"Wait right here you said, what's the worst that can happen you said, I'll help the both of you in any way I can you said, why I ever believed you is bloody beyond me" The woman said as Wally smiled fearfully at his wife as Kuki looked angrily at him.

"So exactly how long have you and Wally been married?, I mean how long has he known you Mrs.?" Kuki asked as the woman stared at her.

"Wally and I have been married for five years, he met me after his graduation from the KND and he told me that he would stay when I told him I was pregnant, and by the way the names Wendy Bishop Kuki" the girl said as Kuki stared at her amazed.

"Are you a sidekick or some junk like that, and if not than how the Rainbow Monkeys did you know my name?".

"Are you kidding Wally has never shut his big fat mouth up about you, the last day he was in Australia before he left us high and dry he told me that he was going to look you up first" Wendy said as Skwirely took a long look at Wally and then tears flooded her eyes and she ran for the nearest room.

"I'll go deal with her even though I have no idea how to start the conversation seeing I have no father or mother, but I'm sure I can find the words" John said running after her as Rachel followed him.

"And why are you the one that get's to help her when you didn't do anything, shouldn't Wally be the one helping her?" Rachel asked as John reached his bedroom door to hear Skwirely moaning and crying.

"She's in my room and that passes Wally's abilities, now it's my turn to help her".

" I just hope you know what your doing son, I mean us girls have feelings that can change like the weather" Rachel said as John walked into his room and Rachel joined him to help him if he needed it.

"Go away I don't want anybody to see me cry kid, so beat it until I'm ready to talk to you" Skwirely said as John sat next to the shivering lump on his bed.

"You know you should be lucky that you have a mother and a father, there are some people in this world that don't and they don't get the honor of fighting with their fathers" John said as Rachel saw where he was going.

"What do you mean some people don't have mothers and fathers?, everybody had to have one at one point or they wouldn't be in this world would they?" Skwirely asked as John could feel sadness overtaking him again.

"My parents died earlier this year and I never had the liberty of hating my mom and dad like you do now, so you should be grateful" John said as Skwirely slowly looked up at him her mascara running from her face.

"I had no idea you lost a mom and a dad earlier this year and I'm very sorry, but you need to see this from my point of view too kid, Wally walked out when things got tough and in my book that's a coward true and pure".

"I never said he wasn't a coward, and I never said he didn't run I'm just saying to be thankful he's still alive, because he could've ended up like my parents burning in a fire".

Skwirely stood up and ruffled John's hair as she grabbed her suitcase and walked from John's room where Wally, Wendy, and Kuki were still fighting.

"I can't believe you'd leave behind a beautiful child and an even more beautiful wife for a life you couldn't have when you were younger!" Kuki screamed as Skwirely heard her say Beautiful and child in the same sentence.

"Your not looking at the whole scenario Kooks I told them I'd be back and I was going back, but every time I got the courage to go I saw the look on Wendy's face when I told her I was coming to America for a girl" Wally said as Skwirely got in the middle of her mother and her father.

"All right I'm sure the both of you are angry beyond belief, but has anyone seen my bedazzler?, it looks like a gun with beads in it and I so can't get by without it" Skwirely said as her mother went through her purse and produced it.

"Now if you two screaming idiots will excuse me I have a jean jacket that needs bedazzling and a bed that needs laying in because I have total jetlag from the flight here".

As soon as Skwirely was out of sight Wally, Wendy, and Kuki were at it again with John being thrown into the mix.

"You do know that your daughter resents you, and your wife wants to kill you in your sleep right Wally?" John asked as Wendy looked down at him with a smile on her face.

"What's the cruddy difference my life was over once I got married to this Shelia, she told me that everything would be fine and before you know it she's having a baby.

"I do have a name you know and I expect you to learn it seeing you're my father and all that jazz, It's Skwirely not really hard to say but can get incredibly hard to spell with beads" Skwirely said sprawling out on the living room couch with her bedazzler in one hand and a Coke in the other.

"I don't expect I'll have time to learn your name Skilly seeing your only going to be here for one night, and thank the lord for that" Wally said as Rachel walked up with a smile on her face.

"Actually I'd love it if you stayed as my guest, my son seems to like you and your daughter a lot, and the fact that your husband isn't the best babysitter may fall through" Rachel said as Wendy dropped her bags and hugged Rachel.

"They can't stay their not agents Numbah 362, are you trying to blow our whole operation to bits by allowing my ex wife and daughter to live here?".

"Still wife and daughter I'll never grant you a divorce Wallabee Beatles, actually I was hoping we could get that honeymoon you promised me before Skwirely came, you know the one on the Virgin Islands sipping drinks and talking about us?" Wendy asked as Wally could see he was being dug deeper and deeper.

"How about we don't do that, we go to the court house, get the marriage annulled, and I can move on with my life as you move on with yours" Wally said as Skwirely and Wendy both held a mischievous smile.

"I'm not going to cancel our marriage just because you don't want us on your treehouse doorstep Wally, I'm not that kind of girl and the kind of girl I am is a person your going to see rather quickly you little Joey".

"I never asked to have a daughter Wend that was your cup of tea not mine, I told you I wanted a quiet life, with no kids just you and me and then Mrs. Where's my bedazzler show's up".

"First off lady this isn't his treehouse it belongs to Numbah 362, and second I would love for you to stay because then your daughter can teach me to bedazzle my hair" Kuki said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Then it's settled they stay Wally and Skwirely just became your responsibility and not Wendy's, let's see how you handle being a single parent for five years" Rachel said as Skwirely threw her head back and laughed at Wally.

"Some things you should know Mr. Mom, she wakes up at 5:00 in the morning and watches cartoons till 6:00, after that she does her ballet routine and homework that she didn't finish the night before, 7:30 comes around and she'll eat breakfast which is usually what you see her holding in her hand with Lucky Charms" Wendy said as Wally almost fainted.

"Ohhhh I'm just getting started, 8:00 her carpool will come and drive her to school and that gives you at least five hours maximum six to straighten up the house we'll be moving into".

"And where do I get to rest and sleep in all of this 5:00, 6:00, 7:30, 8:00 nonsense?, I mean where can I slack off and do what I want to do?" Wally asked as Skwirely and Wendy both cackled and Wally looked at both of them.

"Ohhhh you kill me Wally but this is only her weekday schedule, her weekend schedule is a little more complicated than this because instead of watching cartoons till 6:00 she watches then until she feels like turning them off and doing her chores" Wendy said as Wally looked at Skwirely.

"And just how long do you feel like watching cartoons on the weekends young lady?, I mean this isn't a 24/7 movie theater for little girls" Wally said as Skwirely looked up from her jean jacket and met Wally's eyes.

"I watch cartoons until I feel like turning them off get the picture?, I'm not going to do something I don't want to do and that includes chores" Skwirely said moving back to her SKWIRE jean jacket.

"I will not be made a fool of young lady if your going to live with me your going to buckle down and work when I ask you too" Wally said as Rachel walked into the middle of the conversation.

"Wally she's not living with you she's living with us, she's just your responsibility while she's here, and besides no agent or youngster has ever done chores in this treehouse since 1902" Rachel said as Skwirely finished the L and moved on to the last letter.

"In case you wondering Wally it's over between us, how you can ever keep a secret from me this big I'll never know" Kuki said walking off to watch Skwirely bedazzle her jean jacket.

Well that's it for now you know what to do reply reply reply, and if you get bored reply again


	15. Fatherly Bonding

The next morning Skwirely was up and giggling at Spongebob as Wally slowly turned over.

"It's 5:05 in the morning Skillet don't you ever sleep in on the weekdays?" Wally asked looking at his watch as Skwirely looked over at him still laughing.

"It's called an alarm clock dad maybe you should invest in one, that way your awake when I am and we can bond" Skwirely said as Wally laughed from under his blankets and turned over.

"By the way do you own a Wii or any other gaming system for that matter?, this treehouse is like the 1980's no game system but TV's a plenty".

"No and I'm glad I don't because then it'd just be something else for you to annoy me with".

"Well my birthday's coming up and I want a Wii, if you can't handle that then get me a Nintendo DS something to keep me occupied besides TV" Skwirely said as Wally kicked the blankets off and stared angrily at her.

"You aren't going to give me a moments rest are you?, I mean why must you wake up at 5:00 every morning anyways?" Wally asked shuffling to the bathroom as Skwirely stood outside the door.

"You have years upon years upon years to make up for daddy, that's why I'm bothering you because you and I have got to come up with a solution to your deadbeat dadness" Skwirely said as Wally sighed angrily and opened the door.

"I left because I got scared plain and simple, now please let me get at least a little bit more sleep before I get you ready for school"

"You can sleep as long as you want deadbeat, I'm not stopping you from sleeping at all am I".

"Yea it's real easy to sleep with your hyena laugh every five minutes Skally, now pipe down and watch your cruddy cartoons while I get some sleep" Wally said as Skwirely once again giggled at Patrick as Wally sighed and Skwirely held a smile on her face.

"You really don't hear the word quiet much do you Squally?, You know meaning no sound at all coming from you".

"As soon as you can get my name right I'll start being quieter, but till then this hyena laugh as my friends call it is going to be all you hear.

Wally moaned as Skwirely laughed once again and he saw that sleep wasn't going to come easy.

"Fine if you must laugh like that go someplace else and laugh like that because I'm going to sleep for at least a half an hour more if it kills me" Wally said.

Skwirely got on her hands and knees ready to pounce as Wally smiled and closed his eyes thinking he won the fight.

"I think we should invest in a kitten daddy, and the reason that I think it is because I need a companion to talk to, somebody who understands my Skwirelyness" Skwirely said moving her body up and down getting ready to pounce on Wally's stomach.

"We are not getting a cat, a dog, a hamster, a rabbit, or any other animal with four legs, a tail, fur, and a collar" Wally said groggily.

Skwirely leapt into the air and landed on Wally's stomach as he jumped up in surprise to see her smiling down at him acting like a cat.

"I call that one the Skwirely pounce, mom knows it well seeing she's had it once, twice or maybe even a million times" Skwirely said barely able to keep her hyena laugh in anymore.

"Do that again Swilly and your going to be a very unhappy camper because you are this close to getting grounded" Wally said making the motions with his thumb and index finger.

"You wouldn't ground me if you knew what was good for you daddy, just as mom tried grounding me half a dozen times but I always seem to find my way out of situations like groundings" Skwirely said as Spongebob ended and she changed the channel to Camp Lazlo.

"Only a half an hour more and then you have to help me with my homework, and my ballet routine, then it's breakfast and I'm off to school" Skwirely said sipping a Coke as Wally looked at it and knew where Skwirely was getting her energy.'

"Enjoy those while you can because I'm not going to buy you anymore Skillet, let's see how you survive without your precious caffine to wake you and me up at 5:00 in the morning" Wally said as Skwirely held her Coke can close to her.

"If you cut me off from caffine I hope you can handle me in the morning, I went one day without caffine and all my friends and my mom knew to steer clear of me".

Wally's bedroom door slowly opened and Wendy walked in smiling at Wally who was trying to sleep.

"I think it's time for the Skwirely pounce my little Shelia, then we can go from there" Wendy said as Skwirely once again pounced on Wally and he angrily sat up as she smiled.

"Hey blame her not me, she said it was time for the Skwirely pounce and there's no arguing with the woman" Skwirely said as Wendy giggled at Wally.

"Listen you pepped up, laughing hyena, spoiled brat just because I'm your father doesn't give you the right to pounce on me whenever you like" Wally said as Wendy held Skwirely's ears like he was saying something extremely bad.

"Wallabee Gregory Beatles are you nuts?, you can't go around calling her whatever you like I mean how would you like it if she called you a deadbeat?" Wendy asked as Wally threw some clothes on and looked at her.

"She already has about five times now if you'll excuse me I have a stupid breakfast to make for a girl who won't appreciate it" Wally said as Skwirely followed not being talked like that by anyone.

"Ohhh goodie what do you want now brat more pouncing?, or are you going to talk my ear off about the reasons you deserve a cat?".

Skwirely took the stairs two at a time after Wally as they both reached the kitchen to find Rachel sipping coffee.

"Morning you two so Numbah 4 what has your boxers in a twist this morning?, has fatherhood finally decided to hit you head on?" Rachel asked as Wally angrily pulled out a bowl and the box of Lucky Charms as Skwirely stared at it.

"Bon appetite spoiled brat we're ahead of schedule, after breakfast it's off to your room to do your homework and practice ballet, after that I want you dressed and ready to be out the door for school" Wally said without taking a breath as Wendy stormed down the stairs after Wally.

"Wally I would like to see you upstairs now, Skwirely do as your father says and eat your breakfast we'll be but a minute" Wendy said as Wally and her stormed up the stairs.

"All right one you have no right to talk to her the way you do, she's used to getting her own way granted but you don't have to treat her like a piece of trash either".

"Wend ever since you two got here I've been yelled at, called a deadbeat, talked about getting a gaming system, talked about getting a cat, and last but not least have been pounced on twice thanks to our loving daughter" Wally said as Wendy could do nothing but stare at Wally.

"Were you expecting a happy homecoming after leaving us all alone Wally?, I mean come on your not exactly father of the year material yet" Wendy said as Wally looked into her eyes seeing the girl he fell in love with so many years ago.

"I know you like to think the love candle has burned out between us Wendy, but the truth is I couldn't face you when I left Australia for America, I just couldn't face the responsibility" Wally said as Wendy looked back at him knowing that Wally was telling the truth.

"You think I wasn't scared Wally?, my mum and dad kicked me out into the outback when I had Skwirely and we had nowhere to go" Wendy said hugging him as Wally kissed her and knew that he was going to have to apologize to Skwirely too.

"I know she seems like a brat most of the time Wally, but if you ever took the time to get to know her you'd see a little girl longing for your love beyond anything else".

"How did you two find me anyways?, I mean they don't have an Australian version of America's Most Wanted do they?"

Wendy and Wally laughed at his joke as Rachel walked up the stairs to give Wally a piece of her mind.

"Wally I think you and me need to have a serious talk about your parenting abilities, and I don't want any interruptions until I'm done talking" Rachel said as Wally nodded his head and stood there.

"Calling your daughter names is not the greatest thing to do when she's living here Wally, I mean all's she wants is a father to love her and you swoop down like a hawk yelling at her".

"You know Rachel your right and now I'm off to make things right with her, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to talk to my blue daughter who needs something to cheer her up".

"Well I don't know what I said but I said it, I have no idea how he got talk to your daughter from that but I guess some guys are just good to read between the lines" Rachel said as Wendy followed Wally to the kitchen hiding in the shadows.

"Hey Skwirely so let's chat about stuff, we can talk about anything you want even a baby kitten if you like, I mean I love the way they purr when their happy" Wally said as Skwirely looked up shocked that Wally got her name right.

"Whatever happened to Skilly, Skillet, Skally, Squally, or Swilly?, or have you just got so bored with calling me fake names that you learned my real one?" Skwirely asked glumly as Wally sat down next to her.

"Actually it's that your name is so long that you can't pronounce it right half the time, but the fact of the matter is your not a brat by any means, you're my daughter and I should start treating you like one" Wally said hugging Skwirely as she hesitated then hugged him back with tears in her eyes.

"I just wanted to make you happy like I did for mom, she's so happy that I'm her daughter but you seem to think that your life is over when you have a daughter" Skwirely said slowly letting go and looking at Wally.

"How about this I'll take you shopping after school just you and me, it'll give us some time to get to know each other and we can eat all the junk food we want" Wally said as Skwirely smiled having another thing in mind.

"Can we skip school and go shopping now instead?, because I have an English test that I totally didn't study for and I would like to shop instead of go to school" Skwirely said giving Wally the puppy dog eyes as Wendy laughed silently in the shadows.

"All right I guess you could skip school for just one day, and it's because of those baby brown puppy eyes your giving me because Kuki did the same thing when we dated and she wanted something".

Wendy couldn't stand it any more as she walked from the shadows laughing at the both of them as Skwirely scooped more Lucky Charms on her spoon and shoved it into her mouth.

"You really didn't mean that junk about making me go cold turkey with the caffine did you?, because I have to say if you did then you just better steer clear of me at 7:00 when I wake up to get ready for school".

"All right young lady you know the rules, if you stay home from school no phone privileges, no going outside after school, and no telling your friends that you can fake sick better than anybody else" Wendy said as Skwirely poured herself more Lucky Charms.

"But I'm not staying home sick, I'm going on a field trip with my loving and name remembering father mommy, so those rules shouldn't apply to me today, and besides I can fake sick better than anybody else I fooled you once or twice didn't I" Skwirely asked as Wendy kissed her cheek and sat down.

"All right if you two are going shopping then so am I, Skwirely needs new clothes desperately and that is what we're shopping for clothes and if she's good and doesn't complain two toys one from me and one from your father".

"Three toys and a licorice whip at the end of it all, you should know by now mom that I'm a master negotiator".

"All right two toys and two candy bars if your good my final offer, and don't even try throwing this offer away" Wendy said as Skwirely thought about it and knew what had to be done.

"All right two toys and two licorice whips, going once, going twice, sold to Skwirely Beatles for a bedazzled $1.00 bill" Skwirely said handing her mother a dazzling one dollar bill and got her coat as Wendy and Wally followed her.

" So where are we off to dad?, I mean what's the best mall you have around here?, I like to shop for the best clothes that is if I'm really clothes shopping which today I think not".

"Young lady you and I know darn well that your going to get a couple of outfits".

"Why do I need new clothes anyways?, I'm just going to rip the knees, cut up the cuffs, and then slice through the rest of the jeans or any other pants you get me" Skwirely said looking out the window as Wendy stared at her.

"Strike one Skwirely Beatles, you and I both know that your friends wear clothes that are decent, you wear clothes that would make Ozzy Osborne look good" Wendy said as Skwirely sighed angrily.

"Most of my friends parents wouldn't let them leave the house in cut up jeans, and shirts that barely hide their belly".

"Are you even dating yet young lady, because if not then your making a bad first impression believe me I know I've dated girl's like you before" Wally said as Skwirely was suddenly interested in the conversation.

"All right dad say I like this boy and he barely knows I'm alive, I've tried everything right down to dressing in clothes that make mom blush for him to like me what would you do?" Skwirely asked as Wendy looked back at her.

"This is about Jessie isn't it Skwirely?, I told you to stay away from him because he's a hood and you know it" Wendy said as Skwirely smiled guiltily.

"But he's also cute and bad you have to admit that's a lethal combination mom, cute and bad I bet that's why you liked dad he seems like he could be bad at one point in his life".

"Jessie Walters is off limits young lady, once you become a little older you'll thank me trust me about this sweetheart I'm doing it for your own good".

Skwirely's cell rang as she saw her friends number and quickly flipped it open excited to tell someone about her field trip.

"Hey Marsh look I'm not going to be in school today and get this I'm going to the mall isn't that the coolest girl?".

"Listen Sky I'm not calling over something good, You know Jessie right?, well him and I are going out and he hit me and I have no idea what to do" A blubbering girl said as Skwirely's happy eyes changed color.

""He did what Marshmallow and please leave nothing out he's going to be sorry he ever hit any of the Smore girls" Skwirely said as Wendy saw hatred in her daughters eyes.

"He hit me because I told him that I wasn't going to stop hanging with you, for some reason he doesn't like you but I do and so he decided to beat me up".

"Where does he live Marsh, we're going to make a little pit stop at his house".

"115 Rosemary Lane it's the one with a white fence around the yard, he said he'd be home today and my mom's keeping me home because of him" Marshmallow said crying harder as Skwirely saw Rosemary Lane and made Wally turn into the driveway.

"This is going to end bad isn't it Wend?" Wally asked as Wendy could just nod her head and Skwirely pounded on the front door.

"Good morning and how may I help you people today?, are all of you friends with my Jessie?" A woman asked as Skwirely shoved past her and started searching for Jessie.

"Wally your about to meet the side of Skwirely that came from my side of the family, she's going to stick up for her friends like I did at her age" Wendy said as a spiky blonde haired boy walked down the stairs to meet Skwirely at the bottom.

"Well, well, well Jessie Walters congrats on dating Megan Walsh AKA Marshmallow, but I do have to ask you to stop playing so rough with her unless you want to see how soggy this graham cracker could really get" Skwirely said as Jessie just laughed at Megan's nickname.

"Marshmallow that's priceless she even looks like a marshmallow round, soft, and easy to pull apart if you get where I'm coming from" Jessie said as Skwirely pinned him against the wall and smiled wider than him.

"Let's see how easy you are to pull apart, I mean God knows that the best Smores are made with two marshmallows instead of one".

The woman was Jessie's mother and she stayed a far distance from Skwirely as Jessie squeaked in fear.

"Now here's the deal Jessie your going to take our little Marshmallow on another date, it's going to be an apology date and if I hear of you touching her in any way she doesn't like I'll be back with chocolate, Marshmallow, and the other end of the graham cracker get me?" Skwirely asked as Jessie nodded.

"Good now call her and apologize, then hope to God she accepts your apology and wants another date because if by the end of the day she doesn't want one the Smore girls will be at your doorstep".

That's it for now I'll continue this chapter tomorrow, and Tater01 where are you I miss your replies and to the rest who read this please reply Thanks Cindy'sboy93


	16. The fight for Skwirely's Heart

Once Skwirely got back to the treehouse that afternoon her mom and Wally were both staring at her.

"All right so you promised Megan that you were going to come on the date with her young lady, which begs the question who are you going to take with you?" Wendy asked as Skwirely smiled a plan formulating in her head.

"I have to ask who your going to bring too Skwirely, I mean your twelve and I hope you don't know anybody to invite that might you know make you wear perfume and stuff like that" Wally said as Skwirely walked down the hall still smiling.

"Don't worry parental units I'm not going to date anybody you wouldn't approve of, in fact the both of you know this boy and I think he seemed pretty cute last night" Skwirely said stopping at John's door as Wally looked at Wendy and she looked at Wally.

"Knock knock Numbah 6 I have a proposition for you and I don't think you should refuse it because an opportunity like this only knocks but once".

John was sprawled out on his bed with Templeton as Skwirely saw the rat and smiled at it as Wendy cringed in fear.

"No worries mom I'm sure he keeps the cute thing in a cage at night, now why don't we talk more about that proposition I have for you?".

"All right I guess we could do that, have you met Templeton by the way?, he's my pet rat and probably the most cuddly thing you'll ever meet" John said placing Templeton back in his cage as Wendy sighed relief.

"See my friend and her ex boyfriend, myself and hopefully you are going on a date tonight, now I know your seven and all but if you do this you'll have the Smore girls as bodyguards" Skwirely said as John suddenly became interested in the conversation.

"So let me get this straight you want me to go on a date with you and your friends tonight and all's I have to do is sit there and pretend to be in love with you?".

"Basically yea you get the idea, I want you to pretend to be in love with me for one night and that's it, arm on my shoulder, kissing, the cute nicknames, everything you can think of that makes me think your in love me do it".

David walked into John's room at this point hearing the conversation as John smiled at him and Skwirely stared at him.

"Let's get one thing straight this is only for one night, and if all goes well who knows I might find myself dating a seven year old after tonight" Skwirely said as David couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Listen if you want a pretend boyfriend then by no means go with John, but if you want a boyfriend that will love you with all their heart then I think you and I should get to know each other better" David said as Skwirely just laughed at him.

"I wouldn't date you if you gave me a million dollars and said I could pick the place to go, John on the other hand has the upper hand with me because he's got the mysterious thing going for him hard".

"Yea I'm sure he does but have you ever wondered why he doesn't just stop mourning the death of his parents?, I mean come on it was last year for God Sakes just get over it" David said as Chrissy heard John sniffle and she ran into his room to find Skwirely hugging him.

"Not to worry John he's just jealous that he couldn't get a date with me if he tried, where as you well we already know where you stand, be ready by 6:00 I'll come to pick you up here and then it's dates ahoy" Skwirely said as Chrissy just stared at David angrily.

"Whatever you said to him has obviously hurt my brother so let's play a game of twenty questions Chrissy Ward style" Chrissy said rounding on David as he slumped against the nearest wall.

"I don't think I want to miss this game of twenty questions, and besides I have decades to get ready and so do you my little make believe boyfriend".

"He thinks it's about high time that I got over mom and dad being dead or at least that's what I think he was playing at" John said as David squeaked in fear as Chrissy came closer her shadow overtaking his.

"When I became a big sister I promised myself two things that I'd never change, and that I would protect my little brother or sister with my life if it came right down to it" Chrissy said cracking her knuckles as Rachel and Nigel ran in to see what the ruckus was.

"I just think him playing the I'm a depressed mystery card is getting older by the second, I mean he can get a date with whoever he wants and here he is dating the one girl I wanted" David said in a frightened whisper as Chrissy stopped inches from his face.

"Do you know what it's like to see your dead parents in your dreams?, or looking over your shoulder hoping to find them behind you smiling?" John asked as Skwirely saw tears in his eyes and couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Oh puhlease you have a family right here, your princess sister and your rat of a pet and that should be enough for you " David said as John felt an anger growing inside of him and Rachel could sense a fight coming soon.

"What do you know about a family anyways you two timing, poor excuse making, two faced, idiot?, you have a mom and a dad so don't come preaching to me about family values".

"That's telling him little bro tell it like it is, and for the girl two things don't hurt my little brother like his last girlfriend and stay away from the bad excuse extraordinaire" Chrissy said as Skwirely smiled and sat down next to John and Templeton's cage.

"How long have you had the rat Numbah 6?, I mean is it like your only friend besides the agents, me, and your big sis?" Skwirely asked as John nodded.

"When my parents died Templeton was the only thing alive or dead that understood me, now he's a cute, furry, bucktoothed bud".

"So 6:00 sounds good to you then?, I mean I can make it earlier or later if you want because my friends kind of the fashionably late type".

"6:00's fine Skwirely I'll meet you in front of the treehouse then and we can go from there, who knows you just may find yourself with a seven year old boyfriend after tonight" John said as Skwirely blushed and giggled girlishly as she stumbled from John's room.

"Great another girl taken by the pity me extraordinaire, and how may I ask are you going to continue dating her if her parents live in the treehouse with us?" David asked as John just held a smirk and dashed off to get ready with Chrissy right behind him.

"I expect Wally and Wendy would love for me to be their future son in law someday, I mean it's better than having some grungy, mangy, tramp dog looking, smelly boy dating her".

Chrissy couldn't help but laugh at this as David ran at John in anger and he was tripped by Rachel who smiled down at him.

"They didn't make me Supreme Leader just because I look pretty, my hair is flippier than a rollercoaster ride, and I know how to color coordinate makeup to my face Numbah 7" Rachel said placing one of her high topped feet on David's chest.

"Oh so they made you Supreme leader because you're a money hungry golddigger too, or did they make you one because they were in desperate need of a swimsuit model for the Girls Of The KND calendar?" David asked as Rachel's foot sank deeper into his chest.

"Actually they made me Supreme Leader because I have a pure talent for stealth and hand in hand combat, what talents do you have besides the talent to make other people look lower than you are?"

"I think you and sonny boy need to have a talk about the girls he dates, he has another date tonight with Skwirely the most beautiful twelve year old you'll ever meet and he doesn't even have the consideration to share with his friends".

"I share with my friends, I'll tell you what you tell me where to find some friends and I'll share Skwirely with them" John said walking off with a spring in his step as David just angrily stared after him.

"I hope your used to people loving you for your mysterious ways Numbah 6, because you'll never find a girl to love you for you no matter how hard you look" David said as Skwirely twirled past David humming a song under her breath.

"You didn't really mean all that stuff about not going out with me if I was the last man on Earth did you?, I mean I'm pretty cool once you get to know me".

"Actually I did because you seem to think that all the girls need to get on their hands and knees and worship you, but here's the deal Mr. worship me or suffer the no date punishment girls aren't looking for a boy full of themselves, their looking for tall, dark, and handsome or any combination of the three".

Skwirely laughed after saying this and went to her room to find something to wear as David's anger was starting to boil over.

"You know you aren't so pretty after all, in fact I'm glad you asked John instead of me because I would have said no to you after all the goop you put on your face" David said as Chrissy walked past smiling.

"Somebody's jealous much and I have to say you should be, I mean just look at the way her toosh moves, the way she flips that beautiful golden yellow hair, and her lips forget about it their so kissable".

"Who cares about her crummy toosh, her dingy golden hair, or her lip injections she's stuck up and that's all I need to know" David said as Chrissy just threw her head back and laughed.

"You got it bad and you know you do, now let's look at my cute brothers qualities shall we?, I mean he does have about half a million doesn't he?" Chrissy asked as David shoved past her hating the idea of Skwirely falling in love with John.

"Let's say we didn't I might lose my lunch and then I'd just have to eat another one, now if you'll excuse me Operation Double Date is a go".

"Operation Double Date hmmmmmmmm I had no idea there was an Operation Double Date and me being the Supreme Leader of this fine organization know all of the Operations that are thrown past the KND" Rachel said as David looked at her in protest.

"Look you can't let Skwirely date John, because then I'd be picking up his sloppy seconds if she ever asks me out and I'm not that kind of boy" David said as Rachel walked him and Chrissy to Skwirely's bedroom where she was trying on sundresses and short skirts.

"Hola and como estes Senior and Seniorita's translation hello how are you sir and madam's, say is this skirt too short or do you think I should go shorter?" Skwirely asked pulling on a short jean skirt up to her thighs.

"I say it's way too short, I mean what do you want the seven year old to notice first your goods or your thighs" David said hoping it would make Skwirely try a short halter top on first.

"Nobody was asking you perv I was asking the ladies of the treehouse, so ladies what do we think too short or go shorter?" Skwirely asked as Tater passed back with a reluctant Hoagie being dragged like a teddy around with her.

"Your going to meet my parents tonight Snugbug , then after that we'll go out for frozen yogurt which is so much better than Ice cream and I may even let you get gimmies if your good and don't complain" Tater replied walking into Skwirely's room where she was still in her jean skirt.

"You know what screw it I like this skirt because it goes with the jacket that I'm going to wear, and besides I don't give up the goods on the first date to anybody so my thighs will be the first thing the seven year old sees".

"Might I ask who your taking out Skwirely?, I mean Hoagie and I are trying to find the perfect place to take my parents tonight because their pleased as punch to meet him".

"Well I'm taking John AKA Numbah 6 to Tijuana Flats for some Mexican cooking tonight, then after we might hit the mini putt course and come back here to go to bed" Skwirely said as David heard enough and shoved past Tater.

"If your trying to make me jealous it's working Skwirely, I just want one date to prove that I can hack it as a boy in Skwirely Daniels' life" David said as Skwirely just burst out laughing and Rachel looked confused at her.

"Oh- please- stop- kid- your- killing- me- I- mean- the- thought- that- you- can- be- a- boyfriend- to- me- is- laughable- because- you- don't- even- know- my- last- name".

"I guess it could be pretty funny that he expects to date you and your last name escapes his mind, I mean my little Snugbug knows that I'm Tater Daniels don't you munchkin" Tater asked Eskimo kissing Hoagie as he looked like he wanted to die.

"You two can join us tonight if you like, it's all you can eat taco night and well need I say any more than that?" Skwirely asked as David was on his hands and knees.

"Please Skwirely I'm begging you just give me one date and that date has to be tonight, I mean come on I'm on my hands and knees here sweetie" David said as Skwirely smiled down at him.

"How about another no for good measure, but since your down there do you mind scrubbing the dust off my shoes" Skwirely asked as David angrily stood up and saw that desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Fine if you don't want to go out with me I'll just find a girl who will go out with me, and she'll be prettier than you ever were you stuck up priss" David said angrily storming off as Kuki heard the argument and had a plan of her own in her head.

"Tough break about Skwirely and all, and if you ask me who needs her I have the perfect match for you that is if you don't mind a little clinginess" Kuki said as David saw no way out and nodded as Kuki's insides did a backflip.

"All right and trust me this girl does not disappoint, she's cute, funny, beautiful, and all in all a zillion times better than Skwirely Beatles".

"Look I already said I was in just introduce me to the lucky girl and we can go from there, or are you trying to make this girl a turn off to me?" David asked as Kuki rubbed her hands together and led him to the front of the treehouse where her five year old sister Mushi was playing with her Rainbow Monkeys.

"Mr. Fluffykins meet Mrs. Roberts, Mrs. Roberts I present to you your date for the evening Mr. Fluffykins, now you two don't stay out too late and I want full details when you get back Mrs. Roberts" Mushi said humming the wedding march making her Rainbow Monkey's prance across the floor smiling.

"David meet Mushi, Mushi meet David and by the looks of things you two are going to get along swimmingly" Kuki said smiling and turning to leave before David grabbed her green sweater sleeve.

"All right very funny but who am I really taking out tonight?, one of your friends, a supermodel, maybe a cheerleader?" David asked as Mushi walked up and tugged on David's pant leg.

"Excuse me but what is the problem with dating me?, I mean I'm a girl, you're a boy, and we all revolve in the big circle of life".

"Seen The Lion King one too many times Mushi?, because here's a little news flash I'm not a lion cub named Simba and your not Nala so get used to hearing boys say no to you".

"All right one you promised and two how can you say no to a face like that?, I mean sure she's six and tags along on every date I had with Wally but tonight's going to be different because I have a new boy and my baby sister will not screw this one up" Kuki said running off before David could stop her.

"So where are we going tonight boyfriend?, the beach, the movies, or maybe we could go to Chuck E. Cheese I own the skeeball tables there, then there's always staying here and watching a movie" Mushi said as David didn't know the half of what he was getting into.

"No we're going to a restaurant tonight and your to be on your best behavior when we get there, It's a Mexican restaurant

"Oh I get it so I have to dress spicy, I'm thinking my blue coveralls with a Rainbow Monkey T shirt and some berets may be just the ticket" Mushi said as David saw this was going to be a long, hard, Skwirely less night.

"How's about we talk less Rainbow Monkey and more a sophisticated eight year old with some class, I mean Rainbow Monkey's died out with the dinosaurs for little boys" David said as Mushi just shook her head.

"The Rainbow Monkey's are not dead their jus hibernating and a die hard fan such as myself can tell you that winter is almost over and then all the girl's in the world will want a Rainbow Monkey".

"Until that happens I want you to dress not like a freak meaning the Mary Jane's and purple XXXXXL sweatshirt has got to go, and then we have got to do something with your hair".

Mushi allowed herself to be led into Tater's room where she was spraying perfume bottle after perfume bottle.

"Salutations Island Dwellers and what may Tater the princess of this fine island do for you today?, a coconut bra perhaps or maybe a nice grass skirt could do nicely" Tater said as Hoagie was tied to the back of Tater's chair.

'We need a makeover and in we I mean she and make it snappy she has a date with me tonight and I can't be late" David said as John passed by with a camera.

"Smile happy couple this is so going on my Myspace page with a caption that says look at the happy couple, now excuse me but I have like 200 more copies of this picture to post around the net and the treehouse so have fun" John said sniggering as he walked off with David chasing him.

"If you post even one of those pictures on the net or in the treehouse I'll just have to get even in my own way you little creepazoid".

"Looks like your just going to have to get even because an op like this is hard to pass up, now excuse me but I have some posting to do and a Myspace page to update.

John had a spring in his step as he walked off and David had a vengeful look in his eyes.

Well that's it for now so reply and I'll continue and I also appreciate the replies on my Just Expressing Fic too thanks all Cindy'sboy93


	17. First Date Jitters

That night Skwirely walked into the living room of the treehouse waiting for John and butterflies waging a war with her stomach.

"I want you home by 9:00 young lady any later than that and I'm going to hunt you down like a bloodhound" Wally said as Skwirely stared into his eyes pleading with him.

"10:00 my final offer and I suggest you take it dad because I'm a master negotiator if I need to be, It'd take us an hour just to get to the restaurant, another hour to eat, and then another hour to play one round of mini golf" Skwirely said as Wally saw that she was right.

"Fine 10:00 no later and if you do get back later I will be meeting this boy and his face will be meeting my fists".

"Wally sweetie everybody knows your bark is worse than your bite, now if you were to do something tonight I'd be very surprised" Wendy said kissing him as he looked back at Skwirely who shrugged smiling.

John walked into the living room as he saw how beautiful Skwirely looked and she smiled at him as Wally looked at the both of them.

"All right you two have fun tonight and remember if you two start dating I will be watching the two of you like a hawk if you know what I mean" Wally said as Skwirely couldn't hold her laughter in when she saw five year old Mushi walking into the living room with David.

"Now remember David her curfew's 8:00, don't give her any candy before bedtime, she drinks from a sippie cup, and absolutely no disagreeing with her because if you do your in for a long night" Skwirely said smirking.

John wasn't bluffing when he said he was going to post millions of pictures of David and Mushi around the treehouse and on his Myspace as pictures of David and Mushi surrounded the treehouse walls.

"He even got my good side he's a great photo man, and just look at the way he features you kissing me just great" Mushi said kissing David as John smiled and David already had a plan cooked up for him.

"Well let's get going it's almost past David's dates curfew and then the real fun can begin, seeing not all of us are five years old and all" John said smirking as David smirked back at him.

"His parents didn't die in a fire Skwirely they were junkies and offed themselves one night in a crazy high, he says they died in a fire because he's ashamed of them" David said as an angry fire grew in John's eyes and Skwirely saw it.

"It doesn't matter how his parents died David, the only thing that matters is that he's with me, your not, and everything is right in the dating world" Skwirely said as David grinned wider.

They OD'd on coke and crystal meth by the time the cops found them John and Chrissy were in different parts of the world, Chrissy went to play princess and John went to be an orphan bouncing from family to family" David said as John turned around and pinned him against the wall with everybody looking on.

"All right my parents were druggies so what they weren't the only people who used them, they used them too much and that became their downfall in the end" John said as Skwirely slowly walked up to him and placed one of her hands on his shoulders as the tears came and she led him outside.

"It's fine that you didn't tell me how they really died John, I mean I would have been just as ashamed as you are right now" Skwirely said as John looked into her eyes tears still falling from his.

"Your like a puzzle John but that's what I like most about you, I like puzzles because you never know what the picture is until your finished".

"Yea unless you look at the box and see what the puzzle is supposed to look like in the end, but I don't have a box to go to my puzzle".

"That is so cheating at least in my eyes it is, that's why I don't look at the box when I do puzzles and it takes me about four and a half hours to get a 200 piece puzzle done".

"I knew he was going to find the truth sometime but I wasn't ready for it when he decided to let it fall out of his lips" John said as Skwirely lightly kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"I know most people are afraid of people that have puzzles in their selves but not me, I like people with puzzles because I just put them together and marvel at their picture when the puzzle is put together" Skwirely said as David walked out with a smile still on his face.

"What are you smiling about Pre School dater?, at least my date doesn't have to be in by 7:30 whereas yours will be cranky all night if she doesn't get home for curfew".

"I'm smiling because Skwirely will never ask you for a second date after you lied about your parents and family life, you are so not going out with her anymore" David said as Skwirely kissed John again and he smiled at David.

"To clear some things up we will be going on a second date because I'm falling for him, what can I say I'm a sucker for a boy with a puzzle inside of him" Skwirely said as John smiled wider than David seeing he was with the one girl besides Amanda that understood him inside out.

Amanda came running out with Tyler as she had an angry expression on her face and John knew what it was about.

"Hello John and what's victim number seven's name if you don't mind me asking, I mean we can all be friends here even if John did promise he would date me next" Amanda said as Skwirely looked at Amanda and John looked up at Tyler.

"He may have promised to date you next you brown haired bimbo but who does it look like he's running with?" Skwirely asked as Amanda smirked at her.

"I give it a week two tops and then things are going to get weird for him, and when things get weird for him he can go one of two ways one he cries over his junkie parents, or two he'll leave you and move on to the next heart he can target" Amanda said as John couldn't believe what Amanda was saying about him.

"We're so not friends anymore Amanda I mean what is your obsession with me and dating?, you have Tyler and you should be lucky you have him" John said as Amanda pulled John aside as Skwirely and the rest went to go get a table.

"What do you want me to do John color my hair red like hers?, tell you lies and tall tales about how I love that you're a puzzle?, or giggle every time you walk into the room?".

"What I want you to do is stop trying to break things off with me and my girlfriends, I mean you don't see me jumping down Tyler's back for taking you out tonight do you?".

"Would you really John?, I mean I wish you would because I just invited him out tonight to make you jealous" Amanda said as John shoved past her and walked into Tijuana Flatts with her still whispering angrily at him.

"This girl doesn't stand a chance with you John, I mean just look at what the last girl you dated that wasn't me did to you".

"Skwirely is different and that's her name for future reference Skwirely, remember it because if you don't you can just call her John's girlfriend if you like" John said as Amanda's stout came back.

"Hey guys what took you so long to get back here?, Is there a problem with me and you dating Johnny?" Skwirely asked as John shook his head no and Amanda nodded her head.

"Don't worry about her she's just jealous that I won't date her when she claims I promised her I would, I clearly said we'll see how Junior High turns out and if she's still interested then I'll date her".

"That doesn't sound like a promise to me it sounds like an all expense paid ticket to date whoever you want, and in your case that would be me".

Amanda stormed from the table as Tyler followed her hoping to get Amanda to be his girlfriend seeing that John was taken by Skwirely.

"Hey Mandy wait up maybe we can talk about this, I mean there are other ways to go about making John jealous" Tyler said as Amanda slowly looked up at him and he held a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about there is no way to get even with him he's won and I've lost his friendship because I was stupid" Amanda said as Tyler gently touched her hand and she looked up at him with her eyes bloodshot.

"We could date Mandy I mean I have just as big as a puzzle that John has, but the difference between us is I will lay my puzzle out there where as John will just make more pieces to be put together".

"So basically I will have a better time figuring you out then I will John because he has too many pieces to begin with".

Tyler nodded as Amanda smiled and walked with him hand in hand back to the table as a yelling match was going on between David and Mushi.

"Nuh uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm five and three quarters and don't you forget it for the life of you" Mushi said as David threw his hands over his face.

"It's the same fucking thing five and five and three quarters are exactly the same you just added three quarters to it" David said as Mushi got a confused look on her face.

"I added .75 to my five but wouldn't that make it 5.75?, what are you saying to me you weird, weird little man?".

John and Skwirely cracked up as David angrily glared at Mushi and she stared back at him thinking they were having a staring contest.

"I will so win I've been staring since I was old enough to crawl, my sister hates these contests because I'll never give up" Mushi said as David angrily turned his head back to John and she smiled.

"I win I win ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha now let's play Jacks I rule that game also, in fact my friends put money on games and I always win".

"I wasn't playing one of your stupid games I was staring at you because your getting on my last nerve and in about two seconds I'm going to send you home without dinner" David said as John couldn't help but burst out laughing as the table joined in.

"You sound like her father Dave, I mean you want Skwirely to date you but it's like are you absolutely serious?" John asked as Skwirely nodded her head and even Tyler held a smirk on his face.

"Hola Senior and Seniorita's and welcome to Tijuana Flats what are we having to drink everyone?" A waitress asked as Mushi's eyes got into a puppy dog pout and she stared at David.

"Please can I have a milkshake please, please, please, please, pppllleeeaaassseee?, and I want chocolate with chocolate chips and hot fudge dipped with Gummy bears" Mushi pleaded as David could just stare at her.

"Crazy girl this is an authentic Mexican experience meaning no stupid milkshakes are made here, you can have some tequila to tidy you over or maybe you'd like a Margarita?" David said as Mushi added a puppy whimper and the waitress had no choice but to feel bad for her and the table all awed at Mushi.

"Not to fret little Senorita I'm a mother of three and I know how to make homemade milkshakes, that was Chocolate, with chocolate chips, and hot fudge dipped with gummy bears right?" The waitress asked as the pout became a smile and Mushi nodded.

"And for the rest of you what are we drinking, and how dare this little girl's date offer her alcohol, I mean after all she's five and three quarters isn't she?".

"I'll have a Coke and keep em coming, and as for this little girl's date I think she's just become a free agent after tonight, unless she wants a daddy telling her what to do on all of her dates" Amanda said as John snickered wondering how many KND agents hit his Myspace page.

"Trust me lady if you go one round with this girl in a boxing ring your going to tear your hair out just like I want to now, and you'd also offer her alcohol just to shut her yap" David said as Mushi put her hands on her chin panting and John laughed at her.

"Yap, yap, yap, yap I'm a puppy and I never shut my yap, yap, yap, yap, yap and I have a tail that wags, a pink tongue good for kissing, and soft, silky, fur that will win dog shows for years to come".

"Aren't you a little cutie pie and a half?, I'll get the other orders then you will get the biggest, bestest, frothiest, milkshake I can make" The waitress said as David looked like he wanted to faint at the words biggest, bestest and frothiest and Mushi giggled demonically.

"This is going to be a first date to remember David, something you can tell the other agents about and they can tell their kids and then their kids can tell their kids and so's on and so's forth" Mushi said her butt bouncing on the booth bench a mile a minute.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper and like the kid's Coke keep em coming I have a feeling this date just became a lot more interesting" Tyler said as Mushi was still bouncing up and down giggling and rubbing her stomach.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout, I love to jump because that's what I'm about, I never get all steamed up and I never shout, and lastly you'll never see me pout so tip me over and see what I'm about" Mushi sang as the table awed at her rendition of I'm a little teapot and David was up next for a drink order.

"I'll have tequila shots and keep them coming, don't worry about my ID I'm really, really, really, really short for my age" David said as the waitress smiled at him and pointed at the fountain drinks.

"I can give you any one of these without an ID, but if you want liquor your going to need to show me some ID or I'll show you some soda if you get my drift" the waitress said as David moaned and pointed at lemonade as the waitress wrote it down.

"All right I have three orders but there are more people here so let's go to the ladies and one gentleman next then I'll get everybody's drinks".

"I'll have a Mountain Dew and free refills all night if you don't mind, plus I'd like some Quesadillas for me and my friends when you have a chance and nachos without the peppers if you don't mind" Skwirely said as the woman wrote down her order.

"I'll have a root beer and make sure the foam is on the top of the cup because I like to suck it down, also I heard you had chilled glasses here is that true?" Jessie asked as the waitress nodded and he held a smile on his face

"And lastly little lady what will we have and then I can go get the orders ready for everybody's drinks, and hopefully for their dinners soon enough".

After dinner the date went to Mini Golf where Mushi held a pout at David as he tried his best to ignore her.

"I want some pink lemonade and since you're my date you have to get it for me because if you don't I'll go to my mommy and daddy and tell them how mean you are" Mushi said as David putt his ball and it hit a wall almost hitting him.

"Look you little complainer you had a milkshake tonight, you have the liberty of my company, and lastly you have the hopes of another date with me" David said as Megan Skwirely's friend couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"Uhh yea Megs the holes this way and you hitting the ball in the opposite direction, which begs the question what's up with you?" Skwirely asked as Megan's ball landed in the parking lot.

"Oops my bad I guess I don't know my own strength huh Graham Cracker, well I better go get that you guys just move on without me" Megan said chasing her ball as Jessie knew exactly what Megan's problem was.

"She's in love with Romeo over there you blind as a bat girl, that's what her problem is she sees him with a girl half his age and she can't stand the thought of this Mushi" Jessie said when they reached the next hole and Skwirely stared at Megan who smiled when she saw David putting.

"Get me pink lemonade, get me pink lemonade, get me my pink lemonade you bad dater I want pink lemonade" Mushi said stomping her foot as David once again turned to look at her.

"Listen you little complainer I'm about two seconds to taking you home and coming back here with my friends, now we all know the last thing you need is more sugar so no lemonade get the picture?" David asked as Mushi pouted her lip and John had no choice but to give her lemonade.

"Here sweetie and whatever else you or my date wants you both will get, because your date doesn't know the first thing about dating" John said as Mushi happily grabbed the cup and started slurping pink lemonade and smiling.

"At least somebody here knows how to be a good date, and thank you Mr. John for the lemonade if there's anything else I want I'll be sure to let my date know" Mushi said as Skwirely kissed John and he kissed her back with Megan becoming hypnotized by David's hazel eyes.

"I got lemonade, I got lemonade, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaaaaaaa. Now I'm a happy little girl and a happy girl is always the best girl".

"Yea I don't think she meant to spoil the happy girl into being happy, now shut your mouth if you know how and let me putt" David said as Mushi angrily whacked him in the back of his knees with her putter.

"If I knew this date was going to be all about you I would have told my sister no when she paid me to go on the date".

Everybody awed at Mushi as David threw his putter on the ground and stared angrily at Mushi who was sipping her lemonade and smiling at him.

"Looks like you got served little man, I mean how pathetic is it when your date has to be paid to date you?" Skwirely asked as Mushi putt her ball in the hole in one shot and smiled at David.

"Wow this is really hard Dave, maybe you should sit out and let me hit for you the rest of the game huh sweetie?" Mushi asked as David angrily picked her up and the other's followed to Wendy's car as she pulled up to drop them off at the treehouse.

"Thank God you're here, now I can go and take a large aspirin and wish this night never happened" David said rubbing his head as Mushi smiled at him.

"Just think what our second date will be like, I mean just think we're going to be doing a lot of dating because I like you a lot and I think you deserve some Mushi time of your own".

Wendy pulled into the treehouse driveway and all the kids stood on the porch looking at each other as Wally flicked the porch light on and quickly looked out the window as John and Skwirely leaned in kissing.

"Well I'm not one to kiss on the first date because my sissy says that makes me too easy, but the second date just be ready to kiss" Mushi said walking past David and opening the treehouse door.

"Hi ya Mr. Wally what are we doing spying on your daughter?, or are we just looking for rain?".

"Wally quickly turned around at the sound of Mushi's voice and he saw her sipping her pink lemonade and smiling at him.

"No I was just giving these windows a nice good scrubbing because the streak marks on them are horrible, now kindly leave me to my window cleaning Mushi" Wally said as Mushi smiled back and skipped off swinging her cup this way and that.

"I had a great night tonight John, and I would like to know if you were willing to take a chance and be my boyfriend?" Skwirely asked as David shoved his hand over John's mouth before he could respond.

"No he's not interested in becoming your boyfriend because you have somebody else interested in you, now why don't we talk more about us Skwirely" David said as Megan stared at him with a longing expression on her face.

"Well it's been fun Megan but I need to be running along seeing I promised Skwirely I'd give you one date and you got it, so have a good life, have nice dreams, and never speak to me again" Jessie said skipping off as Megan slowly walked up to David her heels swinging back and forth on the porch as Skwirely smiled.

"Looks like Mushi has her work cut out for her hey Megan?, maybe you should try talking to him for half a second".

"All right kids get in here, Megan your mom said you can spend the night here tonight and John congratulations on your first kiss" Rachel said ruffling his hair.

"You should be congratulating him on his second and hopefully final girlfriend, me, me, me, me, and me Skwirely Beatles".

"Just watch your step young man because now that your dating my daughter things are going to be very awkward towards us, there's going to be times when I love the fact that your dating her and times when I'm going to hate the ground you walk on" Wally said as John was held back from his room.

"I don't know what your so scared of Mr. Beatles, I mean I'm not exactly Charles Manson am I?" John asked as Wally's shadow towered over John.

"If you hurt her heart I'm going to hurt the rest of you if you catch my drift little boy".

"I will never hurt her Mr. Beatles your just going to have to trust me on this, because my word is iron plaid".

"John sweetie I was wondering since we're boyfriend and girlfriend do you think we could sleep in the same room tonight?" Skwirely asked as Wally shook his head no and John smiled leading Skwirely to his room.

That's it for now I hope you guys like it please reply to this chapter and I would love some feedback on the side of this ff seeing I already have feedback on the Just Expressing side and I would like to thank everybody for replying.


	18. John's New Mission

The next morning we find Skwirely's arm across John's chest her blonde hair draped off the side of the bed as Wally angrily looked from the sidelines.

"Nigel we're decommissioning him we need somebody that can train the sector, I mean is it my fault that he hates to be touched?" Rachel asked as Nigel quickly followed her to John's room.

"Rachel he's your brother and you know the rules no sibling can be decommissioned after commissioning it's just plain wrong" Nigel said as Rachel stopped at John's room smiling at him and Skwirely.

"I'll tell him the good news when he wakes up, as for the others get them together Nigel because their about to become a part of your team while John leads his own team".

Nigel didn't like the idea of having a bunch of little kids as agents but he knew better than to argue with Rachel on his best day.

"Cruddy girl why did I have to have a daughter why couldn't I have a son?, at least then I wouldn't be so cruddy uptight" Wally said as Wendy passed and slowly kissed his neck.

"Whether you have a daughter or a son Wally you knew that one of them were bound to discover how comfy the opposite sexes body is" Wendy said as Wally smelled strawberries in the air.

"Rache are you sure throwing Numbah 363 out on the cruel, hard, streets is the right thing?, I mean he could still be a part of a team without being leader".

"Nigel were you the one who grew up with Harvey?, were you his older sibling for going on six years now?, did you watch him grow into the don't touch me psychopath he is today?" Rachel asked as Nigel shook his head and Rachel held an I told you so smile.

"All right then leave the thinking to me and you can just think about a way to break our recent relationship status to your friends".

John slowly rolled over as Rachel walked into his room on pins and needles about her future son's new status in the KND.

"Good morning future son of mine, hurry up and get dressed your about to witness your first decommissioning and not to worry it's not yours it's your brothers or would that be your uncle?" Rachel asked curiously as John slowly dressed and kissed Skwirely's head as she moaned and slowly rolled over.

"Attention and come to order fellow agents, for those who don't know me I'm the Supreme leader of the Kids Next Door and the one who decides who stays and who leaves on some occasions".

"Ohh goodie I bet she's wising up and kicking Nigel Uno out of the Kids Next Door forever, that would be the icing on the cake for me this morning" Harvey said as his team just stared at him.

"First I would like to introduce the future Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, my future son John Ward come on down to the front please" Rachel said as John stood next to Rachel and Harvey swung his hand into the air jumping up and down.

"Problems again Harvey or are you actually going to let me get through this decommissioning in peace?" Rachel asked as Harvey slowly put his hand down with a pout on his face.'

"John I would like to introduce you to the agents you will someday lead into greatness, but for now I have a few things to get through so let's do it to it.

"Kids Next Door Rule" The agents yelled as Rachel smiled placing her fists in the air and John saw the respect he would get from the agents someday.

All right if I call your name report to Numbah 82 for a surprise you won't soon forget, and if your name isn't called stay in line".

Harvey smiled bouncing up and down as an envelope was handed to Rachel and she ripped it open reading Harvey's name off and he laughed in Nigel's face.

"Well Nigel looks like your being decommissioned so this is goodbye forever and just think my sissy is going to keep me around" Harvey said as Rachel grabbed his arm and led him to Fanny.

"All right Fanny you know the rules he remembers nothing, and when I say nothing I mean nothing a total KND wipe and then send him home" Rachel said as Harvey screamed at Fanny for grabbing his arm but she screamed louder shutting him up.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you, your expendable unless you stand out so start making a name for that Numbah, now for more important business finding a leader to replace my psychotic brother".

Sonia was next to speak up and it wasn't to save Harvey as the other agents stared at her.

"Ma'am as you know I'm a girl of very little words, but what I do say is remembered because of that reason and I say we make the future KND Supreme leader our leader it's give him good practice" Sonia said as the others nodded and Rachel smiled at Sonia.

"Great idea I was actually thinking of doing that same thing, so John go join your team and get to know them your going to spend a great amount of time with them, now are there any questions before I get to my next order of business?" Rachel asked as David's hand shot into the air.

"Yes Numbah 9 and how may I please your questions today?, and if it's to put Numbah 6 down I'd think twice real quick".

"I was just wondering how a boy with druggie parents could lead a bunch of little kids in battle?, I mean shouldn't he be telling them to say no to drugs?" David asked as Skwirely shuffled in and backhanded him a ring connecting to the back of his head.

"To answer your question Numbah 9 I'm sure Numbah 6 uses the just say no slogan better seeing his parents were addicts, I'm actually wondering how a boy with a drunk stepfather got in here" Rachel said as David flashed her an angry stare and Skwirely laid her head on John's shoulders.

"I trust you slept well last night?, I mean you were out as soon as your head hit the pillow and your dad watched us all morning" John said as Sonia ran up to introduce herself to John as Tater shuffled up smiling with a very tired looking Hoagie.

"Tater it's 7:00 on a Saturday, what could be so important for you to drag me out of my nice warm bed into the cold snow on a Saturday my resting day?" Hoagie asked as Tater sat cross legged on the floor pulling Hoagie down with him.

"Next order of business after Numbah 9 so evilly tried to get Numbah 6 out of the KND, the agents who were once under John's rule is now under Nigel Uno's rule, Kuki, Abby, Hoagie, Wally you will be led by Abby seeing Nigel already put her in charge of you guys" Rachel said.

"For the newer Agents which are Numbah 6 and his crew pack your bags and pack warm because we're headed to Alaska for two years in order to train you all in the art of a KND agent, after that you get a nickname that you will go by with you agents and your agents only".

"If John's going to Alaska then I'm going with him, I mean he may need moral support and whatnot and that's what Skwirely Beatles gives to her boyfriends" Skwirely said as Rachel just nodded and pointed to an empty seat.

"The parents of the other agents will be going, and that means not only am I John's leader for now but I'm his mother too, and I will not let him leave his security blanket behind".

Skwirely hopped and sat into the empty seat as Heather's hand flew into the air smiling.

"Yes Numbah 11 questions?, and once again no Numbah 9 bashing because he's had enough of that since he got here" Rachel said as Heather shook her head no.

"Should we pack too?, I mean we're new agents too and Numbah one never asked us to pack anything for a trip" Heather said as Nigel shook his head laughing.

"Because you are going to be trained by an agent of my choice, and I choose Numbah 86 Fanny Abigail Fullbright, meaning ladies your already on her good side, boys well all's I can say is good luck" Nigel said as John led the agents to their rooms where clothes were thrown about and stuffed into suitcase's.

"I want to see everyone after dinner for a little pep talk seeing I'm a leader and I think we should get to know each other" John said as Sonia just giggled throwing coveralls, mittens, a snowsuit, snow boots, and a snow hat into a sleepaway bag and then stuffing stuffed animals in another bag.

When John got to his room Skwirely was laying on his bed giggling on the phone as he smiled and started packing anything he could grab into suitcases and bags as Rachel passed and signaled for Skwirely to get out so she could have some time alone with John.

"I know you're a little surprised by me making you leader but I know I'm doing the right thing John, If I didn't make you leader my psychotic little brother and your brother/ uncle would still be complaining whenever somebody touched him".

"Well I'm not a phobe when it comes to touching, in fact bouncing from orphanages has made me afraid of practically nothing".

"Practically so that means there are some things that your afraid of sweetie, level with me what are your fears?" Rachel asked as John's eyes became serious and she never saw this side of John before.

"Needles, thunderstorms, tornado's, hurricanes, earthquakes, and dying mostly dying because I saw my parents die right in front of me" John said as Rachel hugged him and Sonia walked into John's room clearing her throat gently.

"Sorry sir but I have something for you, and it always got me through times when I was scared but being an operative has taught me that I can get other things to cure my fears" Sonia said handing John a mangy bear as he smiled down at it.

"This bear looks pretty old and worn are you sure you want me to have this Sonia?, I mean I'm sure you love this bear more than I do".

"My mommy gave it to me but now she buys me bears galore, I just want you to stay happy so Numbah 362 doesn't hire 363 back because that boy was hard to work with".

John and Rachel laughed as Sonia joined in and we hear Fanny yelling at her newly acquired boys to train.

Well that's it for now sorry it's short but it's late and I'm sleepy, so night all and please reply


	19. Coming To An End

At dinner John was winning bonus points with his other four team members as Chinese arrived just for him and his team.

"All right gang dig in and then we can get to know each other better and then tomorrow it's off to Alaska for two years" John said as Sonia slurped up some Lo mein smiling.

"I wonder how the agents that got Numbah 86 for a trainer are doing?, I mean I've only heard rumors of her reign as the KND's boy bully" A little boy said grabbing an egg roll and breaking it apart.

"I heard that she growls like a puppy when she get's angry, but not a nice puppy a mean, rabid, rotweiler type of puppy" another little girl said as John just smiled at this and she shivered.

"I don't believe a word of that story, that's what they are ghost stories to scare kids into not going out for the KND" John said as Fanny was heard yelling at her team.

"All right Kenefeck, and Savage load up the luggage, Demery, Hannon, and Labrecque sit tight and watch as the boys pack your stuff" Fanny yelled as the girl's didn't need to be told twice and ran for the jet but David and Tyler stood there with smirks on their faces.

"Less smiling and more moving that luggage boys, and if you think I'm joking I could punish you and we'll see who's smirking then".

"Oh please what could you do to us?, I mean we're boys and you're a girl chances are we'll beat you and you'll go crying to your mommy" David said as Fanny smiled towering over him.

"I am going to ask you one more time nicely and then your going to meet another side of me, a side your going to hope to never see again".

"I'm with the boy we also outnumber you two to one, so if your going to do something you better do it soon before we wise up and protest you" Tyler said as Fanny grabbed him and David around the collar and pinning them to the jet.

"So who wants to hit me first I mean you talk a big game but let's see just how tough the two of you are shall we?" Fanny asked smiling as the other agents looked on in fear.

"Boy I sure am glad we don't have her as a trainer because she's nice to girls but mean to boys which I have to say is meaner than mean" Sonia said slurping up more Lo mein.

A little girl with a stuffed lion forked some pork fried rice onto her fork and shoveled it into her mouth as Rachel walked in to check on her future son/ Supreme Leader and his team.

"I thought what Numbah 86 did was ghost stories Numbah 6, I mean do you see how scared those boys are out there?" The girl who's name was Janey asked clutching her lion and hugging it tight.

"Oh please it's all for effect and I think under that rough exterior is a girl with a heart of gold, we just have to look hard to find it" John said as Rachel sat at the head of the table going through the Chinese cartons.

"Actually John has a good point, there is a girl with a heart of gold under the exterior, but she sure hates to show it" Rachel said through a mouthful of sweet and sour chicken.

"Rache are you hearing her out there, I'm starting to feel bad for the agents but then again I got trained by Fanny and now I fear nothing thanks to her training methods" Nigel said sitting down as the agents stared in awe of him.

"Oh my gosh your Nigel Uno I mean the Nigel Uno, your father was Numbah 0 and you got the Delightful Children From Down The Lanes cake every single time" Janey said close to giggling girlishly.

"Yea I guess I am now if you'll excuse me I have some agents to give a pep talk to before they meet their doom".

Nigel ran off towards Fanny's jet where David remained immobile but Tyler was throwing luggage into the jet two by two as Fanny held a satisfactory smile.

"I don't see what your smiling about you dumb Irish girl, I mean sure he's scared of you but it's going to take more than a few growls, a rough handling license, and dog breath to get me to help scaredy cat over there" David said sitting on a tree stump in the snow smiling back at Fanny.

"Well Fullbright looks like you've met your match, now don't back down kid because that's where she'll hit you the most" Nigel said as David nodded staying seated on the tree stump.

"Uno need I remind you that when their trained by me their my responsibility?, which begs the question what the hell are you doing here?" Fanny asked as Tyler lifted the last of the luggage and ran up to Fanny panting and sweating as she held a satisfactory smile.

"Record time kid you gotta love that now get in the jet while me and Mr. refusing to do as his trainer says have a talk".

"Actually you can have him Fan, he's this close to being decommissioned, did you write the word runt on my son's wall this morning Numbah 8, and don't lie to me because I know all" Rachel said as David shook his head no hoping to get out of being a part of Fanny's agents.

"All right I want to see your hands palms out, if you didn't spray paint his room with the word runt we'll have no trouble now will we?".

"I won't do it and you can't make me I mean your not my mother are you?, and until you are my palms stay by my side" David said neglecting the spray paint can in his back pocket.

"In his case the evidence is in his back pocket Rache, Unless the color in your son's room wasn't red" Fanny said twirling the can around in her palms.

"As a matter of fact Fanny it was however did you figure it out?, could it be the paint dripping in his back pocket, the can you confiscated, or the fact that his palms are covered in it?" Rachel asked as David angrily stood up and Rachel stared him down.

"It's not enough for you to remind him that he has parents that were addicts but you also have to get into his head?, I mean where do you get off calling him a runt when your stepfather showed more abuse to you than John's ever seen?".

"He walks around like he's so hot because he's got the girl, the team, the princess sister, and the troubled past to back himself up" David said as Rachel angrily pinned him to an oak tree and beckoned for Fanny who gladly ran up excited to abuse this boy.

"Whatever you have to do Fanny force his fists apart and show me his palms, I want solid proof that he did this and then he's all yours forever and ever" Rachel said as Fanny used all her strength and David winced in pain as his fists were forced apart to show red paint all over his palms.

"Smile pretty Numbah 8 your going to be on the front page of the decommissioning gazette, and Numbah 82 can work out the kinks in you or maybe she'll just make you madder who knows with you?".

"We haven't been formally introduced I'm Numbah 82 and I just became your new best friend, now since your not one to listen I'm going to make you listen by making you my personal assistant, you do know what one of those do don't you?" Fanny asked rubbing her hands together in spite of the cold with glee.

Rachel snapped a picture of the red palms with her phone and cackled back at David skipping back to her son to see him and his team off.

"I ask again agent do you know what a personal assistant does?, I mean you'd have to know seeing there all over office buildings and whatnot".

"Yea they do the stuff that other people hate doing like paperwork and well whatever else the people hate doing" David said as Rachel and Fanny both smirked.

"In your case you're a slave to me, meaning if I snap my fingers your going to be sitting by my side like a good little puppy ready to serve" Fanny said as Nigel just shook his head grinning.

"Good luck kid that's all I can say, I mean at least I had two years with her your going to have God only knows how much time with her" Nigel said as Fanny grabbed David's hand and started getting a good grip on his hand.

"Come along slave I have a list about a mile long for you and guess what part of it involves catering to the girls in the jet and the boy who actually decided to listen to me".

David groaned as he saw the girl's hands up for service and Tyler just sat with a smile on his face.

"Well looks like you have some customers David, so why don't you cater to them and I'll be waiting for a foot rub when your finished".

"All right scavengers what do you want and make this quick because I have a Irish idiot to tend to" David said as Heather smiled and got the I'm telling on you look in her eyes.

"Go ahead and tell on me if you want, I could care less about what you do just tell me what you want".

"I'll have chicken fingers, onion rings, a large Coke, and an Ice Cream Sundae with the works and that means everything for those a little hard of understanding" Heather said as David wrote down her order on a pad of paper.

"All right ladies who's next for this stupid charade?, I know what you guys are doing and your not going to break me for anything".

"I want a steak medium rare, rice, chocolate chip cookies, an Ice Cream Sundae, a carton of milk, a large Coke, and some popcorn do you think you can handle that?" Amanda asked as David just groaned running out of room on his pad.

"Good I made you groan and I have made my day complete, and I expect everything I just said to you in front of me".

"I won't forget a thing you crazy idiot, now what does the country girl expect me to get for her and then maybe Tyler would like something too" David said as Fanny grinned pulling out nail polishes and humming happily under her breath.

"I wouldn't be so happy to get back there yall, I mean I heard her feet were like alligator's skin, and they smell to high heaven, plus you'll be painting them so just think of that while your complaining on waiting on us" Beth said as David angrily stared at her.

"Just tell me what you want cowgirl or you'll get nothing at all while your friends get what they want".

"I did want anything I just felt like raising my hand to see if you would come and serve me" Beth said smirking as David angrily shoved past her to Tyler.

"You must be enjoying the hell out of this huh Tyler?, I mean I don't help you with the luggage and I get stuck serving this girl and you guys hand and foot".

"Hey I wasn't the one who told you to not help with the luggage, in fact I would have loved you to help because now I feel like I'm in a sauna" Tyler said as David just stared angrily into his eyes.

"I want candy piles upon piles of candy and soda as far as the eye can see, and make it snappy plane rides kind of make me queasy ".

John rushed back to the kitchen as Fanny grinned and angrily tapped her foot by the kitchen door and David looked up at her.

"And how may I serve you today Master Torturer?, I mean you already made me the slave of the agents, your personal assistant, and a laughing stock to boot what else can I do for you?" David asked as Fanny grinned and gave him a list of food.

"The top choices are what I want for now, the middle choices are lunch, and the next to last choices are dinner, and then we come to midnight snack which I will always get" Fanny said as David snatched her list and she skipped off giggling.

"All right so that's candy and soda for Tyler, Chicken fingers, onion rings, a large Coke, and an Ice Cream Sundae for Heather, A steak medium rare, rice chocolate chip cookies, an Ice Cream Sundae, a carton of milk, a large Coke, and popcorn for Amanda" David started putting names on trays for everybody's food.

"Nothing for Beth, and a Double decker cheeseburger, spicy curly fries, a peanut butter cup sundae, Milano cookies, chocolate milk, a large Dr. Pepper, Gummy worms and bears, Sour Patch Watermelons, Swedish Fish, and a Peanut Butter Twix For her highness".

Once all the food was done David passed it out as Amanda made a face and pushed her tray back looking up at David with pleading eyes.

"You mixed the steak juice with the rice, the cookies are frozen, the Ice Cream Sundae lacks hot fudge extremely, the milk carton is almost gone, and this isn't diet Coke I mean what kind of chef are you?" Amanda asked as Fanny smiled up front as her food came.

"Here your highness now I have to redo Amanda's food because she's pickier than a hermit crab, and I think she's going to kill me soon hopefully" David said as Fanny looked up at him.

"Aren't we forgetting something personal assistant?, in the form of Princess and Fanny Fullbright?" Fanny asked filing her nails with a nail file and smiling at him.

"I'm not calling you princess Fanny Fullbright so you can just forget it, I'm not catering to you anymore, I'm not catering to the agents, and if Amanda thinks I'm making her food over she has another thing coming" David said shoving past Fanny who just smiled at him.

"We could always bring Mushi along for the ride if you like, you remember her right the girl that got paid to date you?".

David stopped dead in his tracks as Fanny grinned and so did Amanda and the other agents.

"I will make her your little sister and if you think serving us is bad just wait till you have to serve her, she get's cranky when she doesn't get what she wants" Fanny said the grin staying on her face.

"All right princess Fanny Fullbright how else may I serve you beautiful princess?" David asked with an obviously forced smile as Fanny smiled down at him.

"After you remake Amanda's breakfast you'll come back here for Princess Fanny time and that will commence after breakfast until we get to Alaska then it's back to princess Fanny and her royal subjects".

David stalked off to make Amanda's breakfast as she went to supervise him at making the breakfast.

"Right now the steak stay's away from the rice because juice will get all over it and then the rice is ruined, the cookies and Ice cream stay separate because then the cookies freeze and I won't eat them, I want a full carton of milk, and a diet Coke do you think you can handle that?" Amanda asked as David did everything he was told.

"Here are your utensils now if you need anything else I'll be serving Numbah 86 until we reach Alaska so tough luck" David said going back to Fanny as her feet were out and she pointed to them.

"Rub them, color them to my liking, make them smooth, the same for my hands being an agent isn't good on the hands or the feet and your about to find out that the rumors about my feet are completely true" Fanny said as the jet lifted off and Fanny held David who was trying to make a getaway down smiling at him.

"Mushi can be on the first thing that flies out of here and seeing there are other agents trying to get out of here I think her getting out won't be a problem".

David angrily snatched the lotion from Fanny's hands and she flexed her feet and David plugged his nose.

"Yea they haven't been washed in days because I was told I'd be getting you maybe about last week or was it the week before that?" Fanny asked as David just looked up at her.

"Well what are you waiting for get to rubbing and sparkling my toes and fingers, hopefully when you're your done with that we'll be in Alaska and you can make the team lunch".

As Fanny's jet lifted off we also see John's leaving for Alaska for two years and they'll all come out as agents.

Well that's it for this ff tell me what you thought of it, my next ff will be a sequel to this one where we will observe John and his team becoming agents as we also observe David becoming Fanny's new pet look out for it and thanks for all the replies


End file.
